The strange land of Namimori
by Aines445
Summary: Namimori is a weird place... or so I had realized. It didn't take me that long to get to that conclusion, meeting so many strange people like this. I can bet you're curious but honestly, I think you're better off not asking about that... (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**First words:**

* * *

I'm pretty sure that this kind of format is somewhat unique to me (I might be wrong though) but to put it in better words, this is my comments in the editing process since the Author's Notes are my thoughts at the exact moment I ended the chapter, meaning that I probably left things out in them out of being forgetful. I'll also answer reviews here and leave you with what I like to call 'Fun facts', or trivial stuff related to the chapter that's not explicit in it. Also, this will serve as a glossary to any term that you might not know.

Speaking of that:

**-san = neutral, normal, polite  
**

**-chan = cute, endearing, friendly**

**-sama = respectful, of a much higher status than you**

**-dono = also respectful but mostly when that person's not quite your superior, although you consider them as such (awful explanation, I know)**

**-senpai = senior in things like school, in other words, a grade above you**

**(O)nii/ee-san/chan/sama = Older brother or sister or a young woman or man that you don't actually know (older than you, most likely).**

I think that's all I'll be using in terms of honorifics. Yes, you probably know them already but who knows? There might be someone who doesn't, I mean, not everyone looks up this stuff or figured it out. Maybe some poor reader had always been confused by these weird attached words~! Or not, but you get my point.

**Fun facts:**

**- Hibari has bitten the fangirls to death over 15 times throughout his years in Namimori Middle School for crowding; they try to keep a certain distance from him (somewhat) but that still bothers the guy;**

**- The fangirls never bother him in school though, as his status as the Leader of the Disciplinary Committee is feared by all. Besides, the other members wouldn't let them do that.**

By the way:

_italics = thoughts, emphasis_

**bold = intensity**

'...' = mocking tone, quotation marks

"..." = dialogue

(...) = added narrative, added thought; in dialogue (which is rare) it's something that a character purposely left out of what they were saying; informing things (even in dialogue)

Anyway, enjoy! (I guess...)

* * *

**Chapter 1: I just saw a Super Hero**

* * *

Namimori is a weird place... or so I realized.

I mean, it looks pretty normal when you're just observing the people walking about in the streets and such but well, that's until you find yourself being squished by fangirls.

"Look, it's Hibari-sama!"

_Who the heck is Hibari-sama...?!_ I thought while trying to get out of this mountain of girls keeping me in place. From what I could see (which was limited to almost nothing), people were walking around the girls and cars were struggling to pass.

... I couldn't really blame them, seeing as I was in this situation. "Excuse me!" I shouted, but they couldn't hear me over their squeals. I'm surprised I could even hear myself with those.

"Help, Hibari-sama, my cat is stuck on that tree!" I heard a high-pitched voice of what I assumed to be a child while thinking, _That's the most clichèd setting ever!_

When I noticed the girls looking at the sky, I followed their gaze to find a flying teenager being propelled by purple flames and wielding tonfas. He seemed to be wearing a uniform too, with an armband that had something written on it but I could not read it from that distance.

I do have to admit that the guy was pretty handsome, but that did not justify dying of fangirl smashing! _How the hell is he just flying around anyway?!_

He rushed over (flied over, whatever) to the one tree that the little girl was shouting about and I shoved some fangirls aside forcefully, not accepting this cruel fate (of death).

"Out of my way!" I heard fangirls protest but I didn't care, it was their fault that I had to do this anyway!

Having to even kick one aside (she was too persistent in having the 'best view to Hibari-sama'), I managed to get out of the agglomerate of fangirls to see this Hibari person giving the cat to that little girl, who was teary-eyed from what had happened. "If this happens again, I'll bite you to death for negligence."

I swear I saw some fangirls passing out, but my face was as white as paper. _What kind of thing is that to say to a little girl?!_ "Okay!" She smiled and nodded, taking her cat with her and I could only stare in both awe and surprise.

"What the hell just happened...?"

I saw vans stopping in the vicinity and cameras filming Hibari's every move with many reporters were dashing to his location, as if he was going to disappear at any moment. "Kyoya Hibari, do you have a minute?!" "How did you feel when you saved that cat?!" "What problem do you think you'll be solving soon?!" "Was the Disciplinary Committee unnecessary to solve this problem?!"

There were more (stupid) questions than those being thrown at the guy, but I didn't hear them at the time. I nudged the closest fangirl to ask, "Hey, is this guy famous or something?"

The girl gasped, "You don't know Hibari-sama?!"

_Well, I'm sorry for having just moved to this town you inconsiderate prick._ I was definitely not going to say that one out loud. "Well, not really..."

"He's the Leader of the Disciplinary Committee of Nami-Middle (Nami-chuu) and the town's super hero! Isn't he so cool?"

I couldn't help but stutter, "T-the what now...?"

"Didn't you hear me?! He's the Leader of the Disciplinary Committee..." I zoned out of what she was saying and stared at what was happening with the so-called 'super hero'.

That 'super hero' was threatening the reporters with his weapons for 'crowding' and flying away with many fangirls actually attempting to run after him. The one that was explaining things to me did the same, although turning around and calling for me, "Hey, aren't you going too?!"

I guess she was trying to be friendly, but I don't think I could befriend fangirls so I started heading for the opposite direction. "I'll pass!" I exclaimed while waving, not wanting to show my expression of absolute confusion.

If she even said anything to me, that I will never know, but I'm pretty sure that this event was a warning for me to expect weirder things from Namimori.

And that was a warning I should've heeded...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

So this is the start of a _wonderful series_ (This is where you should laugh by the way) surrounding the weird stuff happening in Namimori! I think the fact that this is pure crack is pretty obvious since the actual Hibari has no fangirls besides, we won't just see stuff from Hibari, I'm bringing every possible character I can bring into this.

By the way, you must really be asking on how the hell he can use his flames and propel himself in the air, I'm going to say that Hibari is extremely talented and so he discovered that... Actually, he just found that whenever he was really irritated, he could emit those and so he started using them to his advantage therefore he flies. "But he has no ring!" Welp, you don't exactly need rings to successfully emit flames, they just help out a lot, I guess. Either way, I wanted him to be more super hero-ish so he flies, period.

If you want to know where we are in cannon (does that even exist here?), I guess we're near the end of the Daily Life Arc so I have a lot of characters to introduce. If you haven't seen from this, the characters won't be themselves completely or they won't have the same situations completely and the order in which they will be introduced to Observer-chan here is quite random so don't try to guess too much (you can if you want to).

Speaking of her, she's really just our medium into the weirdness because Tsuna is off-limits for this. She's not really any sort of blank slate but without her, it wouldn't be as funny to see all the crazyness. I don't know if I should even get her a name or not or if I should just keep her unnamed just because.

Either way, she's staying so if you didn't want any OCs, too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**First words:**

* * *

For some reason, this doesn't like spacing. I actually tried giving the last chapter some more spacing, I really did, but it does absolutely nothing. And now it's kind of like a clusterfuck, and I don't like it. I think I'm glad I made the title of the chapter in a nice bold so you could tell when it'd start or you'd be lost. And for that, I am sorry.

In other news, holy shizzle people read my fic! Someone followed my fic! Happiness has been reached! Thank you for that ^^!

**Fun facts:**

**- Haru's knowledge is only limited to Namimori and whatever she researched in her free time. You should just assume that's about cosplaying;**

**- She does know pretty much everyone, they just don't remember her or pretend they don't remember her. It's quite sad, really.**

Anyway, enjoy! (I think...)

* * *

**Chapter 2: How to cheerfully know too much of everything**

* * *

I reminded myself of what happened yesterday as I left my house, shuddering. _I won't have to go through that again, will I?_ I tried dismissing it as a dream but there's no way I could have such a long dream and remember it so well, especially when that day (Sunday) actually passed.

Today was my first day going to Namimori Middle School, already afraid of meeting this 'Leader of the Disciplinary Committee' that the fangirl talked about. Whatever the case, I couldn't just tell my mother that I wasn't going to school because _I literally saw a super hero_ so I reluctantly started walking.

"Hello there!" It wasn't long before I suddenly got called out by a cheerful-looking girl with a uniform different from mine. She ran towards me with a goofy smile on her face, looking more tired from running than what she actually was. "It's rare seeing someone that I don't know of! My name is Haru, nice to meet you!"

I tilted my head to the side, visibly confused. "Yeah, nice to meet you too..." I didn't sound as excited to meet her as she was to meeting me but that was simply because I really _wasn't_ excited to meet a strange girl on the street that 'doesn't know of me', as if that was something special.

"You just got to Namimori, didn't you?" After asking that, she seemed to have realized something. "Oh yeah, there was going to be a new transfer student in Namimori Middle School, so that's probably you!"

I glanced to the side, creeped out by the fact that she was right. "...That's me," I said and chuckled nervously. _What else does this girl know?_

"Great! I live near you so if you have anything you want to know about Namimori, you can just ask me! Better yet, I can call you so you can see my number and whenever you feel like you need to ask something, just call me! I will tell you all about what's dangerous and what's not!"

_Why did she just butcher an English word?_ Or at least I'm pretty sure 'dangerous' is an English word. Either way, she apparently knew my where my house was. _What the hell..._

"I'll keep that in mind, Haru. Anyway, I'll be late to school so I'll see you... whenever I see you." I finished that sentence awkwardly and I didn't really care since I just wanted to get out and process the fact that this person seemed to know too much for her own good.

It didn't really help that I had never seen her from anywhere. I mean, she was being friendly to me and she said that she was going to help me out but is that enough for me to trust her? No, not at all. "Hahii, I'll be late too!"

_Why the hell does she speak in third person? And what the hell is 'hahii'?!_ I decided to not ask those questions again for my safety. "Anyway, I'll see you later!" She started running and running until suddenly stopping in her tracks to turn to me again, as I was only walking calmly. "And don't hesitate to call when you get my number, I can give you a tour of Namimori and tell you the best sweet shops if you like!"

... And so, she ran again. _I have to admit, sweets don't sound so bad... But how the hell does she plan on finding out my number?!_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

**Oberver-Chan (That sounds so retarded XD):** A strong-willed, no-nonsense girl that thrives in laziness. She likes acting calm when she's actually panicking and doesn't like to involve herself in conflicts unless actually necessary. She's more social than she looks though and prefers hanging out with friends, also loving to go out even without a place to go to. Her sarcastic nature makes her the best person to observe the events of Namimori, much to her dismay.

I felt like I had to introduce you to our Observer-chan so you can understand how her mind works. She is way more than what I wrote there, but that's only the foundation of her personality. She will be the unfortunate (or fortunate, depending on your perspective) person to meet almost every single character in the series and suffer through it all.

First Hibari is a super hero and now Haru knows everything, the world is going to end! I could've done a lot better with Haru though and I tried my hardest to point out her speech pattern through writing it as putting it in her dialogue sounds too retarded, even for crack.

I hope you're not too weirded out, since I still have worse (cue evil laugh).


	3. Chapter 3

**First words:**

* * *

_**I HAVE TWO FAVORITES AND 3 PEOPLE FOLLOWING THIS KYAAAAAAAAH FUCK YESS**_** ASTUDFIASBYTUIFNLAYBTFK-**

_*Ahem*_ I am uh, very happy for uh, this. Yeah, you all know I'm like, having a huge heart attack from happiness but you get the idea. This is a pretty short chapter because the one thing that I write my chapters with is pretty small in size so I barely notice on how small my paragraphs actually are. Not that I don't use spellcheck though because I then put the chapters on Word and I take out the typos there but you get the idea.

**Fun facts:  
**

**- Haru does and can collect information while in school although her methods are unknown, especially considering that she supposedly frequents an elite school;**

**- Kyoko is still considered to be the most popular girl but it doesn't mean that the girls of the school give her all that much attention; not even Kyoko herself is really aware of her popularity.**

Enjoy! (I hope...)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tempting sweets and lingering mist**

* * *

After classes were over and I was ready to leave, I heard my cellphone ring only to see that an unknown number texted me. I reluctantly decided to see its contents, having a hunch on who it would be from.

**'Hello _(Why did you put the 'desu' after that english hello?!)_! It's the All-Knowing Haru _(You even know that you know everything!)_!'**

**'I finally got your cellphone number ;_; It was really hard to find though since I didn't have your name. Anyway, as I said, if you have any questions you can always call me! I hope we'll become good friends! :D'**

I stuffed my phone in my pocket again and only walked. _Let's pretend we did not just see that..._

Unfortunately, that didn't do me any good as I bumped into someone. _Oh, because that's also not clichè at all..._ I rolled my eyes and stared at the person in front of me. "I'm sorry," I apologized since I wasn't rude enough to just go away.

The person I bumped into was only a girl with short light brown hair and a school uniform just like me. "It's okay, I was also spacing out." She smiled nervously, almost as if wanting to take the blame for me. "Ah, you're the transfer student, right? Haru-chan sent me a message about you just now. My name is Kyoko Sasagawa, nice to meet you."

_So you're friends with the strange All-Knowing girl or does she tell everyone about what she knows?!_ This Kyoko person seemed pretty nice though, although a bit too carefree. Whatever, at least she was no weirdo. "Well, nice to meet you too. You're Haru's friend?" I asked for the sake of small talk, not really wanting to know that (even though I asked that in my mind).

"Yeah, we've only met recently but we hang out a lot and she gives me a lot of interesting information." I had a feeling that the last part had a different intonation to it, but I only wished for that not to be true. "She tells me all about the best sweet shops too~!"

_Hmmm, they do seem like they'd become my friends, as weird as they seem... Maybe I should give these girls a chance? I kind of don't want to be alone either. Sweets sound prety cool too._ I shrugged, thinking that I might regret it later. "That sounds pretty nice, can I come with you all next time?"

Kyoko nodded happily, "Sure! I'll tell Haru-chan and Hana-chan about this, okay?" Whoever this Hana person was, she seemed to be in their circle of friends so I made sure to try my best to remember her name as well. "See you later~!" She waved and faded into mist, the mist spreading about on the hallway.

... Wait, what? _What have I gotten myself into...?_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

And so we meet Illusionist Kyoko! Hana was absent today, if you're asking about her. She'll show up though, I assure you of it. "Why an Illusionist Kyoko though?" For some reason, Kyoko was appointed with Mist Flames in the games (I think) and when I heard about that I was like "What? That has nothing to do with Kyoko!" But for this story I thought it was hilarious so Kyoko is now a Master Illusionist.

Observer-chan is unfortunately on a different class from Tsuna and the others so she will meet them in different circumstances, look forward to that!


	4. Chapter 4

**First words:**

* * *

_**YEEEEESSSS ONE MORE FOLLOWER AND ONE MORE**_** FAVORITE****EEE-  
**

I have the strangest feeling that I'll explode of happiness when I get my first review, if I'll even get one in the first place. Anyway:

**DISCLAIMER: What you're about to see does not attempt to in any way offend any religion or religious practice as any sort of portrayal similar to any of those is not intended to be demeaning or offensive in any way. Everything is in a comedic intent so please don't take offense to that.  
**

Yeah, I wouldn't put this in here but I'm kind of scared since religion is so _controversial_ and such but whatever, I think you'd get the point anyway, no one is stupid enough to think I'm purposely demeaning some religion. I would say though, that this chapter was kind of a bold choice. It's one of my favorites because of the sheer hilarity but I might've exaggerated a bit so it might turn some people off. Whatever, if you think so, you should just tell me. Well, I don't think I'd change much but still... Besides, I'd still upload more chapters anyway since I actually have them.

Thinking of why this chapter is here in the first place (beyond the fact that I thought it was a hilarious idea), you should take into note that the characters are still going to be involved in the Mafia and still have powers and such, so they'll still be strong. I mean, Mukuro's still an OP Master Illusionist, the Varia are still awesomely pro assassins, the Millefiore is still a group colorfully strong people, although they're going to have some changes of course, I wouldn't want to make the awesome characters stay exactly the same while the Vongola's stuck with all this stuff. Meanwhile Observer-chan is... a rather unlucky girl. She doesn't know how to fight nor does she take any interest in fighting so think about it, how the hell would she survive?

She could really use a... _MIRACLE!_

_*baddum-tch*!_

Okay, that was a bad joke, I know.

**Fun facts:**

**-Observer-chan's activities in the computer are really just talking to old friends in social networks, checking out the latest popular music and other such common things. However, most music she gets to see is recommended to her by her friends who are not into the music she likes which is Heavy Metal.**

**-Her mother was actually still awake because she likes seeing the soap operas that are only on at that time of the night. She's recently found some mysterious channels in Namimori though and has taken some interest in watching the shows from there.**

So, enjoy! (^^' I'm running out of unconfident things to say...)

* * *

**Chapter 4: I met God today**

* * *

I had already returned home, ate dinner and all of that, now getting bored of surfing the internet. I yawned and stood up from the chair I was sitting on, having already turned off my computer. _Today was as weird as yesterday..._

I suddenly start feeling really drowsy though, barely seeing what was in front of me. I tried walking over to my bed but I stumbled and instead fell on it, somehow making me pass out. I decided not to ask on how that makes any sense.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"Hmm...?" I woke up to see what I could only assume to be the tacky Sci-fi version of Heaven. Everything being in shades of white and the floor that I was standing in was cold and hard unlike its similar appearance to clouds. There was an equally white carpet leading to a pedestal, a strange pedestal.

But what was behind it was even stranger. "Hello and welcome to my castle~!" I jumped back from the sight in front of me. It seemed like a man (probably around 20-something years old) with white, spiky hair and a strange tattoo under his eye. He somehow had wings and the wall behind him was shining with what I assumed to be Holy Light.

... I have no idea as to why I assumed that it was Holy Light, so don't ask. "You don't need to be scared, you're in Heaven, the safest place ever~!" That made me even more scared, afraid that I had actually died. "Oh no, you didn't die, I just called you here," he informed me as if he could actually read my thoughts.

"And I can read all of your thoughts so you have nothing to hide~!" I flinched from that. _Holy shit, this guy can read my thoughts...!_ I thought in agitation, looking around the whole place. The fact that he looked so damned cheerful was making this even worse. "Anyway, I called you over here so I can tell you that I'm watching over you and that you won't ever be killed by anything~."

That sounded creepy yet somewhat nice; I wouldn't die ever! "Don't worry, you can still die, but you will receive Holy Protection from Heaven so you don't die too early from all the deadly people you'll meet~!" _Oh yeah, because that makes me feel so much better,_ I remarked sarcastically in my thoughts, no longer caring about the fact that this person could read them in the first place.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'Holy Protection'? And who are you?" I asked, looking as confused as I should be although not really wanting to. I guess it was an effect from Heaven to look true to your emotions.

The guy in front of me smiles deviously, replacing his cheerful smile. Honestly, I don't think it made that much of a difference, except this was creepier (creepier than he already was?). "Details, details~, you only have to worry about your actions. If you want to call me anything else other than 'that guy standing in front of me' though, you can call me Byakuran. Nice to meet you~!"

_Byakuran? That sounds oddly Japanese for a winged person in Heaven._ "By the way, this isn't a dream so don't dismiss it as something like that when you go back to Earth, okay?" It was already strange enough seeing a guy with wings (and shining light behind him just so he looks 'cooler') behind a pedestal as if he were some kind of Holy thing but the fact that this wasn't a dream sounded way less likely.

Speaking of Holy thing, "What the hell are you anyway?" I guess I could've assumed some things by the sheer fact that I was apparently in Heaven but the weirdness of it all was frying my brain.

"Oh, you didn't guess it yet? I'm God~."

_"...What?"_

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?" My mother shook me in an attempt to wake me up and my eyes shot open from the apparently real call to Heaven that I had at this time. I turned to my mother, looking somewhat disturbed.

She was staring at me with quizzical eyes although she seemed worried as well, which I wouldn't be so surprised with. I kept my uncomfortable state of only the upper part of my body lied down in bed and my legs in a strange sitting position, processing everything. From that, there was only one thing I could say to my mother:

"Mom, I think I just met God..."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

You have no idea on how much fun I had with this chapter, you really don't. You might think you do but trust me, you don't. Like, Byakuran is freaking God! This is too perfect, you cannot imagine the awesome hilarity of this.

It's a fun fact to know that Byakuran is not even my favorite character but somehow, I made him God. By the way, my actual favorite character is Fran so I guess he's the damned Universe or something. I'm just kidding though so don't take that seriously.

Observer-chan didn't say anything most of the chapters because she was stunned and also because Byakuran could just know what she was thinking anyway so he would answer before she could even think of speaking.

Look forward to that Holy Protection!


	5. Chapter 5

**First words:**

* * *

This got a review.

_This_ _got a review._

_**THIS GOT A REVIEEEEWWWWWWW-**_

I think I'll be the only person fangirling about favorites, follows and reviews. LOL Hibari? That ain't anything when I got myself some favorites, follows and _reviews!_ Oh the joy... (I was so excited that I forgot to mention that I also got another favorite and a follow, YEEESSSSSS-)

I was actually planning on answering _all_ the reviews in this section (As I said in the first chapter) but I realized that it wouldn't work so yeah, I'll only be answering to guest reviews here (If I even get them in the first place).

**WARNING: ****This chapter will contain extreme displays of extreme actions to the extreme, be extremely cautious and do attempt to add the word extreme to every sentence at home ^^ (to the extreme)**

I feel like making fun of the disclaimer in the last chapter so yeah, this it. Anyway!

**Fun facts:**

**- Ryohei was, in fact, there when the events of the first chapter happened; he wasn't really in the fangirl swarm but he was close-by. He actually wanted to try and have a match with Hibari so he can join his club but he never got the chance, poor guy;**

**- His grades in Math go from 0 to a maximum of 36 (he was quite proud of that grade too).**

So, enjoy! (If you want to, that is...)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Extreme Math**

* * *

Since Kyoko went through the same path as me, I got to go to school with her. Ignoring the fact that she disappeared in mist yesterday, she seemed nice and normal. We met Haru for a while but since her school's the other way she had to leave so it was only us two.

I wondered where that Hana girl was, maybe she comes from a whole different path? "Ah, we're at school now! Time flies by before we know it..." Kyoko smiled sheepishly as she turned to the school that was right in front of us.

"Well, I'm glad it didn't fly as far as the start of class for now," I said with a very casual tone. _Finally, I can actually stop acting all stressed out and hang out like a normal person!_ I cheered in my mind, hoping that it would stay like that forever.

She giggled in response but suddenly, I heard a sound... a loud sound. _**"Kyoko!"**_ A loud shout of Kyoko's name was what I heard from someone running faster than humanly possible. A silver-haired teenager (who seemed as old as 'our resident super hero') with a bandage on the bridge of his nose stopped right in front of us, although he seemed very close to crashing into us instead.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko called with happiness in her voice. _Wait, 'Onii-chan'...?!_ I wondered if they were related and assumed that this was probably the case, as different from each other as they seemed.

He held out what seemed to be a lunch box to Kyoko, trying to see if she recognized it. "You forgot this to the extreme!" It looked like he was a very noisy person, but I had a feeling I was going to see worse. _Why did he want to add the word extreme to that sentence?_

"Ah, thank you, I didn't notice at all!" She took that lunch box and put it in her school bag, leaving me to stare at Kyoko's older brother (or so I assumed). He was also staring at me with a thoughtful expression although I had no idea as to why that would be.

Until he apparently realized something that he might've forgotten. "Oh, I remember you now! No wonder you're extremely familiar! You're the extreme girl that fought off those other girls that were watching Hibari!"

I kept staring at him in confusion. "Um, who are you again?" I had no recollection of seeing such an 'extreme' person so I could only say that as a response. _Did he see me at that day? I'm pretty sure I wasn't too flashy..._

"My name is Ryohei Sasagawa and I invite you to show your extreme skills at the Math Club!"

**. . .**

_He's in the Math Club? Seriously?_ I contained my laughter as much as I could, trying not to come off as extremely rude.

... Oh no, it's sticking on me. "U-uh, I humbly refuse," I said with a certain nervous tone to my voice, not to mention the slight traces of laughter. _I hope he doesn't notice that._

"Why?! I think the Math Club would fit you extremely well!" He actually seemed to be pleading and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, although that was still not enough to get me to join the Math Club of all things. I suck at Math anyway. "An extreme person like you could solve any mathematical problem (With your willpower)! You should consider it!"

I glanced at Kyoko, who seemed to be quietly standing next to me with an innocent smile on her face. _Do something about your brother, damn it!_ It almost seemed like she had heard my thoughts (like a certain deity I apparently got to know) as she said, "Come on, Onii-chan, you shouldn't trouble others like that. We all have classes and we shouldn't be late, right?" She was almost scolding him if she didn't seem so innocent.

"I'm not troubling her, right?!" He looked at me, expecting an answer. _What?! Don't make me say anything!_

I glanced to the side, almost as if begging for Kyoko's help with only my eyes. "Well-" Thankfully, the bell rang for classes and I was saved.

"Oh no! I can't be extremely late today!" Ryohei was in a hurry for some reason so he ran right ahead but turned to me in a Haru-like fashion. "Don't forget to join the Math Club to the extreme!"

And so, I could only give him a blank stare that he obviously couldn't see since he had his back turned to me but I didn't even care.

After a while of staring, I decided that I probably shouldn't be late and started going to class as well. "I guess we'll get going, right, Kyoko-chan?" I did start calling her 'Kyoko-chan' from today on, in an attempt to cement the friendship some more.

"I'm actually in the classroom already but at least my lunch box is in your school bag. Would you mind giving it to me when you get there?" She waved and faded away like yesterday, a carefree smile was on her face as she did that.

I scowled. "Damn that Kyoko!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

Yes, Ryohei is the most extreme at Math, yo! Actually, it's not like he's good at Math, he just happens to find it to be the most extreme thing ever, even though he sucks at it. I guess it's the challenge of Math that makes it extreme? Either way, this Ryohei loves Math to the extreme.

He still likes athletic stuff but his burning passion for Math will not wither! Kyoko is pretty devious in this story, I like how Kyoko made Observer-chan think that she had the lunch box when it was in Observer-chan's school bag all along and she'd have to hand it over to her, that was cool as hell.

I don't think I'll ever run out of ideas with this story, holy shizzle.


	6. Chapter 6

**First words:**

* * *

**_REVIEEWWWWSSSSS-_**

Yeah I'm pretty sure you got the idea now, I'll stop exploding, _geez._ I'd say this chapter is kind of weak but then again, it's just to prepare for the next chapter. I guess I could've merged them but believe it or not, I do care about my word count! I hope I got Hana right though or I'll just stab myself because I do like her personality.

**Fun facts:**

**- Even though Hana hangs out with Kyoko who also hangs out with Haru, Hana's opinion of Haru is kind of indifferent: she's not a fan of her personality but she also hangs out with Kyoko and if Kyoko thinks it's fine then she doesn't mind it either... that kind of mentality, I guess;**

**- Hana was absent the other day because she was sick. Yes, that's really all that I have to say because that's really all that happened. Such _fun!_**

Enjoy! (Plz enjoy nau)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Relishing the normality of normal people**

* * *

After school, I was heading over to Kyoko's class when I saw her leaving it with someone I didn't know. "Hey, Kyoko-chan!" I called out to her, and both of them looked at me in reaction to that. The girl with Kyoko had somewhat wavy black hair and analytical eyes, looking at me with confusion.

I couldn't really blame her, I mean, I didn't know her either. "Ah, hello there!" Kyoko greeted and I found myself facing both her and this unknown girl, feeling awkward.

"Who's this?" She asked, staring at me with a hint of suspicion. _Well, I'm so sorry for greeting my new friend! Sort of..._

Still, she didn't seem like she was trying to intimidate me or anything like that, which was a nice thing for me. "Oh yeah, I never got to introduce you to her! Remember the transfer student Haru-chan was talking about?" Kyoko said, looking embarrassed due to this situation (even though there was no need to be embarrassed in the first place).

Apparently, it didn't take her that long to remember such a thing. "So this is her? I guess you got to know her while I was gone." She seemed more relaxed now, as I started assuming on who she might be.

_Could she be Hana, or whatever her name was?_ It wasn't that unlikely. "Well, my name is Hana Kurokawa, I've been friends with Kyoko here for a while. She's a bit of an airhead so I hope you can bear with that," she said in what looked like light teasing.

Although I couldn't help but reply in my mind, _I've noticed that, and much more_, with a blank stare. "Nice to meet you too, Hana-san. I've heard about you from Kyoko-chan but apparently you were absent yesterday," I said in a polite manner, still feeling awkward.

Was it because she seemed so normal? Was that making me feel awkward? _Dear God, I hope not- Oh no, I said it._ I was hoping to never refer to His Divine Presence after that incident but it looks like it'll take a while to get used to not saying these kinds of things.

"Just Hana is fine, don't worry about it." She shrugged, although more in disdain than anything. "Anyway, we were about to head over to Haru since she said she'd be waiting at the gates, wanna come with us?"

I thought about the whole conversation we had, no mist, no strange information that strangers shouldn't know, no strange personality...

_This girl... she... she... she's normal!_ I could not believe that the only normal person was this girl standing in front of me but I didn't care, this was a miracle! "Sure, let's go."

I just hoped that this miracle wouldn't break apart in front of my eyes...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

This is definitely a hint for the next chapter, just saying. I mean, you weren't just going to expect Hana to be completely normal while everyone else gets the weirdness, right? That would be unfair of me...

Just kidding, I just wanted her to be weird too. It might look like I have a plan but I really don't so I'm making up stuff as I go. Well, I do know on what I want most of the cast to be like (most of them) but what they'll be doing for now is still in the process of being thought up.

I have to admit that my biggest problem in terms of weirdness is totally the Vongola. It sounds surprising since they're weird already but I think that's the issue. The one that's especially hard for me is Tsuna though, I have no idea on what to do with him at all! He's just so normal and he can retort stuff, I'm thinking that maybe he should be the other sane mind in the show, but that would just be unfair.

But then again, Tsuna being the sane one was his trademark so how am I supposed to take it off...-

Holy shizzle, I just got the best idea ever, I now know what he's going to be! Man, writing Author Notes sure is good to inspire my mind, it seems. But now it's only Yamamoto, Gokudera and Lambo...

... This is gonna be pretty hard.


	7. Chapter 7

**First words:**

* * *

This got another favorite ^^

Anyway, I have this feeling that this is not good enough for Hana but I can only hope that you'll forgive me. Like, Hana just acts kind of outside her 'cool' attitude when she sees Adult Lambo, right? It kind of made me cringe. So I did the honors of _expanding on this further__,_ I don't even know why but yup, I have the best ideas, huh?

**Fun facts:**

**- Hana does still have that crush on Adult Lambo but it's indifferent for the switch;**

**- The inspiration for Observer-chan's 'Plan B' can be attributed to her mother who also does the same thing. In a way, Observer-chan and her mother are really similar.**

Enjoy! (^^)

* * *

** Chapter 7: The fangirl switch**

* * *

We met Haru at the school gates and we got moving, already at some distance away from Namimori Middle School. _Maybe this school year might not be bad at all, yeah, I can just overlook these minor abnormalities... I think._ I was never a person of positive thinking so trying not hope for a disaster was tough to say the least.

"Hmmm... It's just me but shortcakes are kind of overdone, don't you think? I mean, they're good but-" **"Look, it's Hibari-sama!"** I flinched at the girly squeals following that and it seemed like we all had the same reaction: get away.

... Except for one person. "Where?!" Hana of all people was busy trying to look around the sky for our resident super hero and I could only stand there with an incredulous look on my face. _No... no...!_

"Hahii, Hana-chan wait!" Haru was the first one to react while Kyoko looked over in worry. Somehow, Hana seemed to flinch and 'snap out of it' at the moment Haru shouted that out, looking confused for being in the same path as the other fangirls.

Still stunned, I asked, "Haru, does Hana happen to be a Hibari fangirl?" _Well, she did tell me to ask her anything._ I think the difficulty I had in letting out that question was noticeable even by the densest of people, but Haru didn't seem to get it.

"I wouldn't say it's only for Hibari-san, but to most overly handsome older boys..." She trailed off as I assumed she was thinking of the best way to elaborate on what she had said.

Kyoko looked nervous too, scaring me more than I already was. "She's always been this way, she reacts to this sort of thing as if someone flicked a switch for her to be like that... I don't really know why though." She tried to smile but it only made her explanation more awkward.

"Hibari-sama, they're running away!" Someone shouted to warn Hibari and Hana's 'switch' seemed to have flicked itself on again, running off to the fangirl swarm.

The people that were 'running away' as announced by whatever fangirls had such an annoying voice was a group of what appeared to be thugs, one holding something in his hand. They actually looked much more scared than anything, but this Hibari person didn't seem to care and only kept giving chase.

Haru panicked, "Hahii, we've got to save Hana-chan or she'll follow the girls until the end!" She started dashing away to the fangirls and I couldn't help but shudder. _Are you seriously telling me to go there again?!_

"Haru-chan, Hana-chan..." Kyoko muttered before disappearing. _Hey, don't disappear on me!_

This was bad, or so I noted. On one hand, I didn't want to go back to the fangirls but on the other hand I wouldn't want to be mean and leave them alone to help out Hana. _What do I do?_

I stand there for a while before sighing. "I guess I don't have a choice..." I muttered to myself with a sheepish smile as I went over there too.

It was War...!

Girls were shoved aside, pushed away and _kicked in the face_ all to get to where Hana was going. The amount of movement that these fangirls would do just to stalk Hibari was the equivalent of a parade so it was extra hard to get in the middle of them.

_Ugh, at least they were in one place at that day!_ I tried to look for Haru, Kyoko or Hana but found nothing but other girls, some glaring at me. "Haru! Kyoko-chan! Hana!" I called out but I got no answer.

This time, I was really scared. I tried to move between the great swarm but still, I could not see a trace of them. _Wait..._

"Hana!" I shout as I had actually found her. I went towards her as fast as I could and saw that she was also trying to track Hibari like all the other fangirls. _How the normal one has fallen..._ I mused, but my determination to get out of there alive did not waver.

... And saving Hana too, yeah. "Hey, Hana..." I was next to her when I said that and she did turn to me when she heard my voice.

"You might've come here for Hibari-sama but he's mine, okay?! Don't forget that!" My face was as pale as snow from the sheer ridiculousness.

_How the mighty have fallen indeed!_ I sent a glare to her, but she stopped noticing me a long time ago. _How the hell am I supposed to turn that 'switch' off?! And where the heck are Haru and Kyoko at?!_

I look around while being forced to move because of the fangirl parade, from the sky I could already see Hibari moving away. _Wow, I didn't even see him do anything, was I that distracted?_ I assumed that was probably the case and went for plan B:

The slap in the face. "Ow, what did you do that for?!" She asked, clearly angry at what I did to her.

"It's not my fault that you were too busy fangirling about Hibari!" I protest in defense, even though I didn't think I would've needed to say anything in my defense for that.

She looked at me in disdain when she heard me say Hibari and I felt some fangirls going away from where we stood. "Hibari? That guy? Why would I ever be a fangirl of him? Can't you see how overrated he is?"

"You don't remember?!" I asked in outrage. _You seriously can't tell me that you don't remember anything when your fangirl switch is on!_

For some reason, all of the fangirls were going away, making me both relieved and suspicious at the same time. "Remember what? I was walking with you and suddenly I find myself here."

I gave up and said nothing further about this. Meanwhile, I could actually see Hibari dodging one of the thug's knife and consequentially knock him down with only one strike from his own weapon. _Wait, didn't he leave? And if he didn't, why did the fangirls leave?_

Fortunately, Hana was only looking at me or 'the switch' might've turned on but from what I saw, he said something that I couldn't hear and walked over to someone, giving whatever it was on his hand to him. He said something else and after that, he walked away from the area.

_Huh, didn't he fly?_ I shrugged and realized that even after that, Haru and Kyoko were nowhere to be found. "Uh, do you know where Kyoko-chan or Haru are?" I asked Hana, not expecting a good answer.

Before she could say, "No I don't," and other things like that, I heard someone calling for us. "Psst, hey, it's me, Haru!" Both Hana and I snapped our heads to the direction of the voice and found both Haru and Kyoko, looking just fine.

"Haru? Why are you talking like that?" Hana asked the one question that I wanted to ask.

Haru's smile became wider and she said, "Just in case there was still someone here! Anyway, I'm glad to see you're safe!"

_Speaking of safe...!_ "Where were you though? I looked everywhere for you while I was inside that group of fangirls!" This was something I demanded to know.

After all, if it weren't for them, I might've not suffered with looking for Hana. "We didn't go in there though, we just went around them and looked for her from there. You're so brave for looking inside like that!" Kyoko told me in a cheerful way and I think the last part of what she said was supposed to be a compliment. "It looks like the girls went to chase Hibari too, you sure were lucky!" Something told me that it wasn't just luck that got them out of there...

As far as I was concerned though, I was not pleased. _They didn't go to the fangirls to begin with...?_

**. . .**

"...Are you kidding me?!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

And there you have it, Hana's fangirl switch! I'm not so pleased with it though, and I could've done better, I think. Either way, Kyoko was a devious girl again and pretended to have gone into the fangirl parade, you have no idea on how that cracks me up. The fact that she was totally the one that made the fangirls go away was pretty cool too.

Haru will show more of her knowledge in future chapters since I have this feeling that it was still not told properly through all of these. I still have a ton of characters to introduce but I'll do my best!

By the way, you might be thinking that Observer-chan will not have any interaction whatsoever with Hibari, but you're wrong. I mean, for now she's just getting into trouble because of his presence and he doesn't even know her yet but don't worry, Observer-chan will be meeting him.

After all, I made her have Holy Protection for a reason, right?


	8. Chapter 8

**First words:**

* * *

This got another review ^^

Anyway, I did like this chapter when I proofread it (yes, I proofread myself, I know, I'm forever alone) but I have this feeling that I kind of threw some realism away. In my defense though, the series in itself isn't so realistic as I can examplify with that one time capsule episode/chapter: Tsuna dug up the whole school and the principal did not seem to even care! So yeah, I'll go with that argument in this chapter (as easy to counter as it is).

I also feel like I could've done better with Gokudera in terms of making him weirder but let's face it: Gokudera's already pretty damn weird! And I love all of his weirdness so I can't possibly take out those parts or my heart will break in half (not really). So you might say that what I've done was a bit weak but whatever, I didn't want to make him too OOC.

_"italics in dialogue" =_ flashback of such dialogue

"Hii!" = You know in the fanfics when Tsuna goes like "Hiieee?!" because he also does that in the series? Yeah, this is my version of that. Why did I put it like that? Because I felt like being more faithful to the hiragana that goes like ひぃっ！ or something similar and that kind of romanizes itself as "Hii!" so I made it that way. So yeah, that's what it is, just in case you'd get confused.

**Fun facts:**

**- The teacher had already left the classroom at the time of this chapter; besides, most faculty tend to leave these kind of things that are technically outside of the actual lessons to the Disciplinary Committee because they know that they've got it covered. In a way, the Disciplinary Committee's what makes the school safe, as feared as it is;**

**- Even though I said that above, most of the members of the Disciplinary Committee are left with the jobs that Hibari doesn't feel like doing or doesn't like doing at all so they usually spend their time in the Reception room doing Student Council work because there's no Student Council in the first place (since the Disciplinary Committee took over).**

Enjoy! (;_;)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Explosion and death**

* * *

This day of school was finally over and so, I decided to go ahead and look for Kyoko and Hana at their classrooms.

**. . .**

That was a big mistake.

As I approached said classroom, walking through the hallway, I heard the sound of an explosion. _What the hell...?!_ I jumped back and instinctively ducked, for some reason closing my eyes in the process.

When I finally opened my eyes, I could see two students on the ground, looking as scared as they should be. Standing with a scowl was another student with silver hair, glaring at the ones on the ground. He looked kind of different, and felt like a delinquent for some reason.

I guess I'm too judgemental or the explosion had gotten to my brain. "The teacher fucking told you to keep quiet in class, you dumbasses! Besides, what if you bother the Tenth as he tries to learn math?!" I only stayed on the ground, staring at him with an incredulous look on my face.

_Is it just me or he just blew up the classroom for the sake of getting those two to be quiet in class...? No, it must be my imagination, maybe it wasn't even an explosion. Yeah, I must've been delusional._

I kept trying to convince myself of that in my head but part of me did not believe those thoughts. I stood up and tried getting closer to the class. When I got close enough to hear what was going on inside, I froze.

"Hii, Gokudera-kun, what are you doing?!" I heard someone's panicked voice which was justifiable seeing as the one guy that was now dangerously close to me almost blew up the whole freaking class!

_Besides, it's recess!_ Even so, this Gokudera person seemed to be scolding them for something done in class. I heard someone chuckle and say, "Where did you get those toys? Are those even allowed in school?" The fact that this voice was strangely cheerful made me both weirded out and reminded me of His Divine Presence but I couldn't help but facepalm.

"Tenth, I took care of the troublemakers!" Gokudera (as I assume that's his name) shouted out to whoever this 'Tenth' was with pride and joy, further increasing my disgust. "Now they won't bother class ever again!"

_Don't tell me that he did that after class so he wouldn't bother it..._ I just couldn't believe what I was seeing and hearing. Suddenly, I seemed to have been noticed by Gokudera as he started glaring at me.

"What are you looking at, huh?" I tensed up from the surprise and my wish to not be involved with a person that could possibly blow me up, although I had my gaze fixated on him.

I frowned and glared as well, refusing to show fear. "I look at whatever I want, why thank you. If you hadn't been blowing people up I might not have been looking at you." Even though I said that, on the inside I was scared shitless.

I mean, would you not be scared of someone that's apparently armed with explosives?! "What the hell did you just say?!" I narrowed my eyes as I continued glaring, as he started to threateningly get closer to me. _I'm doomed, aren't I? I can't really defend myself!_

... That is until someone ran towards him, looked as panicked as I was on the inside. "Tenth!" Gokudera immediately shifted his focus to this Tenth person, looking happy. That person had spiky brown hair and brown eyes and overall, he looked pretty normal.

_Then why is he being treated like that?_ "Gokudera-kun, please don't use your dynamite again!" He seemed to be pleading, which anyone would probably do in a situation like this.

"B-But Tenth, those bastards over there were disrupting the lesson...!" The fact that Gokudera would become much more polite than he was with anyone else was making me hate his presence more and wonder about this Tenth individual.

_Why does this guy have so much respect for him?_ "But you'll only cause trouble if you do that again!" It seemed like Tenth (What I will call him from now on since I don't know his name) was mustering up all of his courage to say that, which was somehow admirable.

"I'm sorry..." Gokudera finally resigned and looked really sad as he did so. If I hadn't seen anything I would actually feel sorry for the guy but now I really don't.

They were about to acknowledge my presence once again until a voice was heard, "Hey, what do you think you're doing to the classroom?" _This voice sounds really familiar..._

_"If this happens again, I'll bite you to death for negligence."_

_Hibari the super hero! But what the hell is he doing here?!_ I thought with a not-so-slight hint of fear and surprise.

_"He's the Leader of the Disciplinary Committee of Nami-Middle (Nami-chuu) and the town's super hero! Isn't he so cool?"_

_Oh no..._ "Hi-hibari-san?!" Tenth seemed much more scared than I was, since I was more surprised than anything. Gokudera however didn't seem to be all that much fazed by his appearance.

"So you three were the ones that blew up the classroom. I'll bite you to death...!" Both Tenth and I shuddered, fearing for what might happen.

When he started going towards us in a fast pace, we were visibly scared. "Hii, run Gokudera-kun!" Tenth seemed to warn Gokudera and he did what he was told as I did the same, running for my life.

_Is that a smirk that I see on the super hero's face?!_

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

* * *

And so she meets Gokudera...? Ahahaha... I'm so stumped with the Vongola, they're so eccentric that it's hard to add another quirk to them! Gokudera in particular was one that I didn't want to severely change since I absolutely love all of his quirks and traits so I went with the fact that he freaking loves classes and school stuff in general; such love isn't as high as his loyalty to Tsuna but it's still up there with his superstition-related hobbies.

Next up for introductions will probably be Yamamoto; I've told myself that I wouldn't move on with the story (because it exists?) without at least introducing him and Gokudera. I won't go to the Kokuyo Arc right after I introduce him though, I'll get some chapters made before that.

I am so looking forward to the actual arcs though, I already know what I'm going to do with them. I mean, everything is just perfect, perfect! As perfect as Byakuran being God, that's how perfect it is.

Look forward to that!


	9. Chapter 9

**First words:**

* * *

This got another review and another follow ^^

Yes, I'm pretty much just going to not-so-subtly express my happiness towards all of that stuff, no matter what. Besides, I'm pretty sure that this won't be popular enough for me not to keep up with such things. Anyway, I have to admit that I somewhat liked this chapter as I read it myself like 4 times but I'm still not confident enough with this. I do have this thing of mine in which I will bring myself down as I write something so I will gradually lose confidence in what I write until I find the story to be so 'bad' that I stop writing it. I won't let that happen to this one though since I want to get as far as at least the Future Arc and I will get there! For ***** Varia! (I censored because it would be a spoiler for you to know that)

**Fun facts:**

**- Yamamoto is actually not aware of his great talent at what he does;**

**- Observer-chan's lunch was not wasted as she ate it as dinner when she got home. When her mother asked on why she didn't eat it, Observer-chan told her that she wasn't hungry at the time (which was a big lie).**

Enjoy! (T_T)

* * *

**Chapter 9: In which delicious lunch was eaten**

* * *

After having gone to the Infirmary (for being bitten to death, I mean, why would you not go to the Infirmary after your alleged death?) and getting ourselves bandaged, we found ourselves at the hallway near it.

"Ah, there you are!" I heard a familiar voice and when we (Tenth, Gokudera and I) turned to its direction we saw a student with black, somewhat spiky (I guess) hair and brown eyes, smiling at us. Well, probably at those two since I didn't know him from anywhere.

I did recognize his voice though, if that really mattered. _Wait, it's that extremely- I mean really dumb guy that thought of those explosions as some weird new toy!_ That made my first impression of him go down considerably. "Yamamoto!"

_And his name is apparently Yamamoto, the more I know. It's definitely useful to intrude in a group of friends who probably have bigger problems than mine._ The sarcasm that seeped out of these thoughts was so obvious that it hurt.

Somehow, Tenth seemed relieved to see him. "Yo, Tsuna." Okay, Tenth's name was apparently Tsuna. _Tsuna? That's a strange name to say the least..._

"Tch, what do you want, baseball freak?" Gokudera said in a rude way, contrasting with how he talks to Tsuna.

_I guess he really is only nice to that Tsuna person, what's earned his respect?_ I shrugged since that wasn't any of my business. "Oh, hi there," Yamamoto greeted him normally despite Gokudera's words, something that I certainly wouldn't do.

Gokudera only scowled though, I guess he didn't feel like greeting him back (seeing by his friendly personality)."Oh no...!" Tsuna exclaimed while looking at a clock on the wall of this hallway, surprising me as I was next to him. "We barely got to eat anything and lunch break's about to end!"

My eyes were wide in surprise. _No... lunch? When I didn't have breakfast from hurrying out of my house? Because I followed a bunch of strange people...?_ "Oh Hell no."

They finally seemed to notice that I was in fact right there, as weird as that would be. "I didn't get anything for breakfast!" I spilled out which was probably really rude since I was complaining to strangers but at this point, I didn't even care.

"Really? You should eat breakfast every day," Yamamoto said and reached out for something in his bag that none of us actually brought as we weren't planning on leaving the classroom that soon. I was planning on going to get my bag after I got Kyoko or saw that she wasn't there so I obviously didn't bring it!

When it seemed like he got what he was looking for, he took out what looked like a lunch box. "Wanna eat mine? I sometimes make extra and eat it for dinner instead but you guys seem hungry so you can share." Not only was he giving it to me, the stranger he only met now, but he was also being nice to the other two.

"...Thank you," I genuinely said, smiling at this person. _Maybe he isn't so bad after all._

That smile didn't last long though. "Share? That food should be given only to the Tenth!"

"No no, we can all share, that's fine!" He seemed to be excusing Gokudera's behavior and I wasn't really surprised for that but I would've rather seen Gokudera himself apologizing.

Yamamoto chuckled, looking carefree. "Anyway, we should find a nice place in the school and eat up!"

I nodded and so I was somehow temporarily included in this strange group, thinking about the tiny percentage of that lunch that I was probably going to receive. _Damn it..._

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

_Holy shit this thing is delicious!_ Tiny percentage or not, this was way better than what my mother would make and she's not bad at cooking. I was practically devouring the thing and it was only something like simple rice and some fish and stuff, nothing too shabby. "You made this?" I asked while still eating; I didn't even care if that was polite or not, it was that good.

"Yeah. My dad sometimes offers to do it but I turn him down since I like cooking." _Well, you are definitely talented, your father should be proud of you._ I didn't actually say that but I think I really wanted to.

Gokudera, Tsuna and I were pretty close to each other as we had to eat from one lunch box but no one was really complaining. I know I wasn't, I was almost forgetting their existence. "So I guess you want to be a cook when you're older?"

"Huh?" He actually seemed perplexed by what I thought to be a question with an obvious answer. I mean, I meant it as small talk for God's- Damn it, I was about to say it! "Nah, I'm aiming for baseball. Cooking's nice too, but I like baseball way more than that."

_Wha...t?_ This was preposterous, ridiculous, an unthinkable answer! Such wasted talent! _Baseball? Come on, you can dream better than that, baseball's the dream of a ton of little kids, damn it!_

I glanced to the side. "That's... good to know."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

I'm not really confident in this chapter, but I guess it's not that bad? Either way, Observer-chan seemed especially pissed off and sarcastic here. Well, I think I'd be pretty pissed off after being bitten to death, wouldn't you? So she was really just in a bad mood.

I know I know, "Yamamoto's strange thing is not strange at all!" Well, I kind of just want something that Observer-chan can make a good reaction out of and she was totally thinking that Yamamoto should've gone to cooking instead of baseball. But if there's one thing you can't take away from Yamamoto, that's baseball... and friends.

By the way, it felt really weird to make Observer-chan say "Baseball is the dream of a ton of little kids, damn it!" since where I come from, soccer is the dream of all boys instead. Baseball is kind of popular in Japan though, so that's why she said that. She also commented on how strange the name Tsuna was.

That's obviously because she doesn't know that his name is Tsunayoshi, not just Tsuna. Tsuna by itself, with the kanji of the name Tsunayoshi, is not a name. What everyone calls him is a nickname that abbreviates his name but it's spelt in katakana so it doesn't have much meaning other than I guess tuna or whatever. I mean, there is the kanji for 'Tsuna' and the other for 'Yoshi' so this kind of abbreviation can be done (and sound nice) since it only takes out another kanji and makes the remaining one into katakana.

Anyway, Tsuna with the meaning of 'bond' however is a name but it's a name for females. Besides, it's not that common of a name. With this, it wouldn't be so surprising for Observer-chan to think of it as a weird name for someone like Tsuna.

Look forward to better randomness than this?


	10. Chapter 10

**First words:**

* * *

Oh wow, I feel kind of empty when I don't have anything to explode about and that's kind of sad, in a bad way. I can now understand every writer's feelings about this, reviews are awesome and addicting! I'm way too cowardly to go ahead and tell you something along the lines of "So please, review this!" though because you're not really entitled to review anything if you don't want to ^^' .

I think this chapter's pretty obvious and it serves as a warning: _The Kokuyo Arc is near._ From what I've been writing from it, it deviated from the actual thing in a very weird way but really, I think that's what this story's all about, no? Or there would be no point to Observer-chan. By the way, Observer-chan commented on Tsuna's name (Tsunayoshi) sounding 'kind of historical' and she's going back to the fact that there was a shogun named Tsunayoshi. She probably didn't remember that completely but because of that she related Tsunayoshi with something historical.

**Fun facts:**

**- If you're wondering about Observer-chan's father, he was asleep already. It's not like he has this excrutiatingly hard job, he's just kind of lazy in general;**

**- Although Byakuran's been calling Observer-chan to Heaven, he could've just told that to her through other means; in other words, he totally did it on purpose. **

Enjoy! (I have a feeling that I'll lose fun facts as the chapters will go by...)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Heaven calls**

* * *

When classes had been over, I didn't feel like hanging out with Kyoko or Hana (Being bitten to death does that to you) so I went straight home until I found that Tsuna's house was at the same street as mine and therefore we went through the same path.

I guess I never did notice his presence, but whatever. Either way, that made me feel obligated to go home with him since it was really awkward to just walk to my house while glancing at the poor guy going alone when I just met him. Well, Yamamoto and Gokudera were with him halfway through it but even so, I accompanied them anyway.

Tsuna was actually his nickname (Another nickname?!) since his name was Tsunayoshi, which made more sense to me. _It sounds pretty historical though..._ I shrugged at the time since it was still a decent name. Anyway, his name was Tsunayoshi Sawada and he lived close to me. While talking to him, I found that he was a pretty cool guy, being normal and all.

He was strangely perceptive of things though, but that's a good thing for me. He never gave me a straight answer on why Gokudera had such respect for him though, and I stopped caring about it since it was none of my business.

He seemed to have seen me talking to Kyoko on a few occasions (or so he told me) and he also seemed to bring her up a lot in conversation, so it kind of looked like he had a crush on her but that's almost unthinkable to me since she can pretty much break common sense.

_I guess we're acquaintances now? Whatever, I'm still hanging out with Kyoko and the others._ I was already in my house and at the living room now, feeling kind of sleepy. It was late in the evening after all, nothing surprising there. I guess that I just had to remind myself of all the weirdness that happened before going to bed.

Suddenly I felt really drowsy and everything became blurry to me, my movements slower. _Oh damn it, not again..._

I ended up passing out and no, it was not pleasant.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"Welcome back~!" Before I could even process my surroundings, I was sure of where I was. _Byakuran... What the hell does he want with me now?_ "Well, I was supposed to warn you about a few other things beyond Holy Protection so I decided to tell you about them now. Listen well because it's important~!"

_Huh, that's weird, you're saying that as if it were an obligation and I'm pretty sure God isn't obligated to anything._ I didn't even bother talking to him by now, knowing that he would read my thoughts anyway. "There you go again, prying into thing's that you shouldn't know about~. You shouldn't think about that kind of stuff, it won't do you any good." _Tch, so you're telling me to be ignorant then?_

"Ignorance is bliss~! There are some things you're better off not knowing." _Like the existence of God and Heaven?_ He chuckled. "No, that's something you're supposed to know, isn't that obvious? If you weren't supposed to know about it, I would never call you here in the first place~!"

I'm pretty sure he knew what I meant with saying (thinking) that but he decided to make me look stupid instead. Besides, there was something eerie about the way he'd say his words... eerily cheerful. "Anyway, I was going to tell you about what you should expect to happen in the next few days."

_Oh great, now I get to know if I meet more weird people or not._ "Actually, I'll only give you a few hints about it so you can look forward to that. First off, I'll give you a nice little piece of advice: if someone was stabbed with a trident, don't get close to them~! Well, you still have the Holy Protection but it would sure be easier for us if you didn't get into bad situations after being warned about them."

_In other words, you're lazy? And what do you mean with 'us'? Aren't you alone?_ "Do you seriously think that I'll tell you about that~? It's a surprise." _Damn it, don't leave me in the dark all the time!_ "But it would be no fun if you knew about that~." _... I give up._

"Now you won't go off-topic, right~?" I was glad that I could only express how I truly felt in Heaven because I could give him the darkest glare I could muster. "Good, so I'll go over this quickly: the Disciplinary Committee is in danger and so are some of your friends, who would do such a thing~? Head off to Kokuyo, always follow the Leader."

_The Leader? Who's that?_ "Who knows~? It's up to you to figure that out."

_Why, why me?!_ I started feeling drowsy again, as if I was going to pass out. _If I'm supposed to do all that, why won't you tell me anything useful?! Answer me!_ I fell to the floor but it didn't even hurt, was this an effect of Heaven? It didn't matter now as my vision was fading.

"What are you talking about, I said a ton of useful things, you're smart enough to figure it out~." My eyes were closed and I could barely feel anything but I just wanted to stand up! Stand up and get my answers, stand up and punch this guy in the face! But there was nothing I could do, my conscience slowly fading away.

**. . .**

"See you later... truly unfortunate observer-chan."

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"Hmmm..." I woke up to find my mother shaking me again, this time looking even more worried. Honestly, if I saw my daughter constantly passing out I'd be worried too. This time I was flat on the floor with no awkward position. _Well, that's better than last time, I guess._

I slowly stood up and gave my mother a sheepish look. "Seriously, if there's something wrong, you should tell me. Last time you woke up and told me that you saw God or whatever, you really had me worried! You aren't skipping any meals, are you?" _Damn, my mom's intimidating..._

"I'm not, I've just been kind of... falling asleep in awkward places, you don't need to worry about it." I felt really bad about lying to my mother but then again, would she believe me if I told her that I've been called to Heaven?

... Actually, she'd probably misunderstand that as a near-death experience and I wouldn't blame her for it. She stared at me with a skeptical look for a while until finally answering, "Well, if that's the case you'll start going to bed at 9 pm from now on, no matter what. If you're lying though, you can always confess and I'll act accordingly but I guess you really must've been caught up on your computer for too long."

My mother was totally smirking and I was totally not pleased. "If I'm lying, of course." I narrowed my eyes and my smirk was like my mother's, trying to prove her wrong.

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" She retorted with the intent of intimidating me to confess. That wasn't going to happen though, as much as I wanted to tell her the truth.

_Damn that Byakuran..._ I frowned for a split second and hoped that my mother hadn't seen that. "Indeed we will, my beloved mother," I teased in an attempt to boost my own confidence. "Now, since I'm so sleep-deprived, I need to go to bed. Good night." I turned around and waved at her from behind, as awkward as that sometimes was.

"Good night dear, I know you'll need it." I let out a, "tch" as I kept walking towards my room. _As expected, you're good, mom. I can see that I'm really related to you..._

The smirk that I previously had was gone when I thought about what happened in Heaven, reminding myself of my outburst. _Well, it's his fault that he's practically saying riddles! Besides, I think he said something to me when I was about to pass out there but I can't remember what it was. Maybe I didn't hear it well? What if it was important?_

_Damn it, this will haunt me in my dreams..._

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

* * *

Shut up, there is an evil intonation to what he said, damn it! This chapter is really suggesting to the fact that he does have plans involving Observer-chan, I do hope you got that idea. By the way, did you know that he's still evil in this story? I dunno, I just felt like pointing that out (^^').

Anyway, you can totally see that he's referring to the Kokuyo Arc but what about the rest of what he said? It wasn't really a riddle because I suck at riddles and I didn't plan on making a riddle in the first place but I wanted it to be pretty confusing for Observer-chan to understand.

By the way, I got to know that the antonym (word with opposite meaning to another word) of observer is participant and she kind of participates... but then again, I'll kind of make her spectate things so I don't know, I'll call her Observer-chan anyway.

Look forward to Kokuyo? (After one or two chapters)


	11. Chapter 11

**First words:**

* * *

This got a favorite ^^

Anyway, to finally lose all my readers (if I even had them in the first place), here's a short chapter with not much going on in it! Yay yay! Welp, since Haru's pretty cool, I'm forgiven? ... No? ;_;

**Fun facts:**

**- Even though I said Haru's information is limited to Namimori, I was talking about the information that she actually remembers well; she does hold information on other things and even when she doesn't, she can just go look for it like she normally does;**

**- Observer-chan actually lives closer to Haru than to Tsuna which is why Haru and Observer-chan see each other a lot even though they're from different schools and go through different paths. Observer-chan is not aware of this though, and thinks that Haru lives farther away from her.**

Enjoy! (v.v)

* * *

**Chapter 11: Haru as a friend**

* * *

Today, I had quite a lot of things in my mind. _The Disciplinary Committee is in danger? And why would I care about the Disciplinary Committee?_ I looked down at the ground, deep in thought. _But he mentioned that some of my friends would be in danger too... Does that mean that Kyoko, Haru and Hana will be hurt? He doesn't specify anything!_

_And something about Kokuyo... is it a part of Namimori or something? I'm not really familiar with this area in general..._ "Good morning!" I was startled by the sudden greeting and looked up to see Haru, as energetic as ever. "You seemed to be distracted by something, what is it?"

I shrugged at first but I got reminded of the fact that this girl knew about everything and anything. "Well, you see, do you happen to know anything about Kokuyo?" I asked her in a not very subtle way. Whether that was suspicious or not, I didn't really care, I just needed to get everything straight. _Haru might be in danger..._

"Kokuyo? Ah, that's the town next to Namimori!" _Okay, I totally guessed that one wrong._ "I heard that Kokuyo Middle School was filled with dangerous students but beyond that, I don't know much..." She seemed to be thoughtful for a second, as if trying too hard to remember something. "Well, do you want me to look up for more information on it?"

I didn't want to rely on her too much but I nodded as I nervously said, "I do but you don't need to if it's any trouble... After all, you might have some other things to do." I tried to brighten up as I said that but it didn't work that well, as I didn't look all that happy.

"What are you talking about?!" She seemed really surprised to the point of making me even more nervous. "It's no trouble at all! You can leave this to me!"

Her proud smile was almost contagious and I couldn't help but to smile with her. "Thanks, Haru."

_That helps me out a lot..._ "No problem! After all, I did tell you that if you wanted to know anything, you could just ask me."

Well, before I actually thought she was saying that to further prove the fact that she did know everything but I guess I was wrong to judge her like that. I was always a bit judgmental and it kind of backfires sometimes. _I should trust Haru some more._

"You know," I started and Haru seemed to be waiting for the rest of the sentence, "I was kind of skeptical at first, but you're a good friend." I nodded assertively as if confirming my words.

Haru tilted her head in confusion. "Hahi? What's that all of a sudden? Was I not a good friend before?" It looked like she was about to burst into tears which would be a huge exaggeration.

"No no, it's not that!" Even so, I denied it as fast as possible since I really didn't want to see Haru like that.

Besides, I had school, I didn't have the time to deal with stuff like that. "I just... didn't notice it before."

"...Really?" The look she was giving me was kind of scary because it was so weirdly cute. I nodded fast which made me kind of dizzy as I hoped that she would get my point. "Well, if that's the case, thank you! I hope we'll keep being friends from now on!"

_That's way too fast of an emotional recovery!_ Either way, that was a good thing for me so I could only smile. "Me too, Haru, I hope you'll keep being my friend."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

Oh my, this is so sappy. It's pretty short too, but I have a reason for that. I was planning on doing a timeskip in which a lot of stuff would happen but as I wrote that I noticed that it was going to be so long, longer than the longest chapters of this story. Since I do try to not make my chapters too long, I decided to split the chapter into two and make sure both wouldn't get too long.

Anyway, it might seem like I'm making Observer-chan be more of a friend to Haru than Kyoko and Hana but don't worry, they'll also have some nice chapters to them. I like this Kyoko a lot too so I also wouldn't like it if I focused too much on Haru.

Anyway, look forward to the next chapter? (please?)


	12. Chapter 12

**First words:**

* * *

_Splitting chapters is so much fun~~ _

_You'd go try it in every fic you write~~_

_Updating chapters as if they were fillerrrss~~_

_And boring the fudge out of all your readers~~_

_It's so much fun~~!_

If you didn't get the sheer sarcasm in my excuse for a song, than I don't know anything anymore. Either way, I still think all of these chapters are at least worth something or I wouldn't put them out like this (I guess). You know what's really fun? Reading these chapters while listening to Byakuran's BGM. No, I'm not talking about the character songs, I'm talking about that music of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn soundtrack that's literally named 'Byakuran'. You know, the one that you hear whenever we have this scene focused on only Byakuran saying stuff and being somewhat creepy? Well, if you don't know, look it up, it's out there somewhere for your pleasure. I know that I found the eerie BGM to highly contrast with what I was reading out loud and that was hilarious.

_Nornal words _in _the middle of the italics = emphasis _on_ something with i__talics (mainly thoughts)  
_

**Fun facts:**

**- No matter how much information Haru actually holds, she has no idea of the fact that Tsuna totally has a crush on Kyoko;**

**- Observer-chan is one of the few people that haven't invited themselves to Tsuna's house yet; somehow, Tsuna has this feeling that it won't last...**

Enjoy! (At least enjoy it more than the awful attempt at a song above, please ;_;)

* * *

**Chapter 12: Discovering love triangles**

* * *

While we (Haru and I) were both walking to school, I could suddenly see a familiar face. "Tsuna-san and Reborn-chan!" Haru was the first to call out while dashing towards him, leaving me to stare for a while as I calmly walked over. _Wait, Reborn-chan?_

I couldn't see anyone else besides Tsuna, well, until I noticed something over some house's fence...

_...Is it just me or is a baby walking on top of a fence?_ There seemed to be a chameleon on his hat too. "Good morning, Tsuna-san, and..." Even though Haru said 'Reborn-chan' that name (Reborn) sounded so foreign that I went ahead and assumed that it was probably some kind of strange nickname.

The baby looked at me with somewhat of a confident smile on his face. "Ciaossu!" _Ciaossu? That actually sounds kind of cute._ Such a thing coming from me was strange since I wasn't easily swayed with cute things. "My name is Reborn, I'm No-good-Tsuna's home tutor."

"Reborn! I've told you over and over again to not say that!" Tsuna protested as I thought of that nickname. _I don't know but I'd find it pretty insulting to be called 'No-good' by a baby..._

Reborn (that's apparently his name) shrugged in obvious fake innocence. "I can't help it, it's the truth after all." I definitely had a blank look on my face as I stared at this strange baby saying strange things.

_Home tutor? As if!_ I'd laugh but I didn't think that was funny enough to warrant me laughing. "Don't say it like that!" Tsuna retorted, seemingly helpless. _I'm sorry Tsuna but you look really pathetic arguing with a baby..._

"So, don't you think Reborn-chan's really cute?" Haru directed that question at me, almost squealing. I guess she really liked children? _The more you know._

Whether the baby in question didn't listen to Haru talking about him with me or simply didn't care (I'm betting on the latter), I didn't know, but I didn't really care either. "Well, I don't think the fedora and suit's really my thing... I guess?"

I wasn't one to answer these types of questions and most of my friends talked more about the latest music idol to show up than whether a baby was cute or not, only my mother would do that. _There's a first time for everything, I guess._ "Oh, but he likes dressing up in all kinds of costumes!"

"What, like cosplay?" I was skeptical as one should be since only now I stopped to think about the fact that Reborn wasn't with his parents. _Or at least he should have parents in the first place, is he Tsuna's brother or something? I'm pretty sure babies still don't have as much ability to speak as this one though..._

Haru nodded excitedly. Did she happen to like that kind of thing? _I hope not._ "Yes! I'd really like to make him a costume sometime..." _Okay, so she _is_ into that kind of thing, just what I wanted..._

"Good morning, Tenth!" I heard the distinct voice of Gokudera and saw him getting over here as fast as he could. He had a big smile on his face which was probably due to the fact that he had seen The Great Tenth.

... Yeah, I still didn't know what his deal was. "Gokudera-kun, good morning!" Tsuna greeted and smiled as well, shifting his focus from Reborn which was probably good for him since he was losing at an argument with a baby.

"What are they doing here?" Gokudera asked as he glared at both Haru and I. _Looks like he finally noticed our presence, being too absorbed in his precious Tenth..._

Both our reactions to this weren't good and I didn't even need to say anything as Haru was the one that did the honors of telling him, "There is nothing bad in us being here!" I nodded at what she had said to back her up. "And is it wrong for someone like me to want to see her true love?!"

I immediately stopped doing that when I heard what she said. _Huh, what?_

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, as skeptical as I was from this. Tsuna seemed to be pale from it too and I felt kind of sorry for the guy. "Not when it's the Tenth, stupid woman!"

"I'm not stupid, you're just rude!" And so the argument went on... I admit that I zoned out of that, processing other things.

_So... she likes Tsuna? And Tsuna likes Kyoko (I think)..._

**. . .**

_...That's messed up._

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

* * *

Yes, this chapter was so large that I'm going to have to split it again, holy shizzle! Well, it was supposed to be quite the dramatic chapter in terms of friendship-related stuff (See? I got my genres right) so I guess it should be that large? Either way, I can't possibly make these chapters too long like you know, chapters 7, 8, 9, 10...

(Sigh) Whatever, I guess you'll have extra chapters now.

... Or you'll have to wait longer for the Kokuyo Arc now, damn it.

Oh Reborn, writing him gives me such joy. Okay, I might be lying but I think he was pretty funny with the "I can't help it, it's the truth after all." I can totally imagine him saying that with that (intentional) innocent tone of his and Tsuna commenting on that, oh yes XD

Having everyone go like "Good morning" reminds me of all the fanfics in which they liked replacing English words with romaji. "Ohayo" and stuff, maybe even "Ohayo gozaimasu". I won't ever do that since LOL you shouldn't need to know japanese so you can read my fic, why would I force you to understand that?

Reborn and Tsuna might seem like they're pretty much the same as always but I have already decided on what I'd do with them so look forward to that, okay? (Please... ;_;)


	13. Chapter 13

**First words:**

* * *

This got one more person following it ^^

This is last part of the chapter that got split! It makes me somewhat happy because I wouldn't want to bore anyone with a chapter that would've been too long on its own, at least in this story's standards. I did like the chapters though, I had a ton of fun reading them to track typos! Well, I think I had a bit more fun with the omake- Oopsy, I guess you know what's next? After all, I post a chapter per day, not two! Although I think I might've done that is I hand't been keeping control of myself... Either way, I decided to write a little bonus which is the next 'chapter'!

Onii-san = it can also mean brother-in-law

_**bold and italics = extra intensity**_

**Fun facts:**

**- Reborn did keep that lunch with him and ate all of it; since Tsuna's mother is so good at cooking that there would be no way that he'd give it back;**

**- Ryohei didn't actually notice Observer-chan at the time which is why he didn't ask her about joining the Math Club. Well, that was until everyone got to the school gates, when he saw Observer-chan going to her class... Observer-chan kindly (with no hesitation) refused the offer.**

Enjoy! (0.0 plz)

* * *

**Chapter 13: The group stands united**

* * *

Adding to this already big group of people was Yamamoto, looking pretty happy. _Not that I'm surprised with that..._ "Yo, everyone."

"Ah, Yamamoto, good morning!" Tsuna seemed much more excited to seeing Yamamoto than he was before in seeing Gokudera, I noted. _Ah, so he's not the only one._

Yamamoto turned to me all of a sudden and that did throw me off as he seemed much more focused on Tsuna before. "Hey, you didn't skip breakfast this time?" I don't know if he was teasing me or seriously worrying about such a thing but either way, it didn't make me all that happy.

_Is that really what you remember me by?_ "No I did not, why thank you for actually caring," I said sarcastically although he didn't seem to notice that. _My mother didn't let me go without breakfast anyway since she was afraid of seeing me pass out..._

Somehow, he was actually laughing. "I guess this extra food I made will be wasted on dinner then!" _That totally clashes with your cheerful expression!_ But strangely, it wasn't some kind of creepy cheerfulness like with His Divine Presence but more genuine, something that I couldn't really hate on.

"Yamamoto, do you actually make that much food...?" Tsuna muttered in disbelief. I don't know, but I felt like Tsuna and I could really get along with his normal way of thinking. _What if he has some sort of weird switch like Hana?_

Thinking about such things would melt my brain so I decided to stop and actually enjoy talking to these people... kind of. "He's actually prepared, unlike you," Reborn remarked mockingly and I began to notice a pattern here. _I guess this baby likes making fun of Tsuna a lot, makes me feel sorry for him._

On the other hand, it was still pathetic to be mocked by a baby. "Why would I need to be prepared with extra food?!" The obvious retort was made but Reborn didn't even seem to be fazed by it.

He actually seemed to be smirking instead which I'm pretty sure no normal baby would do. _Why am I even expecting normal things from this baby now?_ "Don't you get it, Tsuna. What if your lunch happens to be stolen... like this?"

From practically nothing (don't even ask), Reborn was holding in his hand a lunch box which anyone would assume to be Tsuna's. "You should never let your guard down, No-Good-Tsuna, and you better remember that."

"Aaah, what do you think you're doing with my lunch?!" I was pretty close to laughing if not for the fact that this baby was actually able to steal his lunch so fast. _And Tsuna really didn't notice... What's up with this baby anyway, actually acting like he's teaching something._

Yamamoto laughed (again) at this scene which, to be fair, was kind of funny. "Well, it looks the extra lunch that I made is going to have a use after all!" Did he really assume that Reborn was actually going to steal Tsuna's lunch?

... Was I supposed to assume that he was actually going to steal Tsuna's lunch? "Hmph, maybe 'cooking freak' fits you better," Gokudera commented, attempting to make fun of him. Not that it would really work since I'm pretty sure Yamamoto is as dense as a rock.

Suddenly, _**"SAWADA!"**_

I almost jumped back from the surprise and intensity but I couldn't help but recognize this voice. _Ryohei Sasagawa? Oh no..._

Hoping that he wouldn't see me, I shrunk back a little from everyone as he went running towards us. "Good morning to the extreme!" It looked like he finally noticed everyone's presence as he said, "Oh, everyone's together?"

"Everyone!" Following Ryohei was Kyoko, brightening my mood. _At least I have someone to deal with Ryohei for me._ "Good morning!" She greeted and from looking to my side, I could see Tsuna look a bit too happy for just a girl.

_So he does totally like her... That's pretty awkward._ "Onii-san, Kyoko-chan, good morning!" Tsuna greeted, looking as if he had forgotten that his lunch had been stolen by Reborn. _Wait, Onii-san? Already?! That's some confidence you have there!_

"Kyoko-chan!" Haru seemed to be happy for her arrival as well but wouldn't Kyoko be a rival in this situation? Maybe Haru didn't even know about it.

Noticing Haru and me, Kyoko smiled. "Ah, hello there! You know, Hana-chan told me about this event going on at the shopping center this Saturday and I want to know if you want to come with us!"

"Hahii, Saturday?! I'll have to talk to my father first since I have some plans but I'll try my best to make it there!" Haru seemed kind of panicked but still happy to be invited in the first place (or so I assumed), making me wonder on how busy her life truly is.

_Nah, she probably has too much free time on her hands, I can totally see that._ I nodded and smiled at them. "Sure, I'm free. I'll see you both there I guess, if Haru can come in the first place." I was talking to them, seemingly focused but I was also looking around me in fascination.

Seeing the group around me, each with their own conversations going on yet still together, it seemed really amazing. I usually had as much as two friends to hang out with but somehow I ended up stumbling into this big group of people.

Somehow, all these people that I met were connected to each other in a way.

...Was it just me or from the corner of my eye I could see that baby's smirk widen at this sight?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

Oh my, how sappy yet again. I hope that my writing quality isn't lowering because I'm really just getting started. The real comedy, my friends (Can I please call you that? ;_;), will start at the great Kokuyo Arc and possibly end at the Arcobaleno Representative Battle Arc. (Well, I'm not even sure of that but still...)

So in a way, I'm kind of committing the same mistakes as the actual series (XD).

Seriously though, I was having so much fun writing everyone. I could make the Vongola talk for days! Well, I think that was obvious seeing as the last three chapters were supposed to be one but since it would get super long I cut them apart.

But really, when I was first writing KHR fanfics (those that you will probably never see) I was like, "Writing the Vongola is such a chore, I want to keep writing the Varia and Fran since they're so much fun to write!"

Bullshizz because the Vongola is a blast and I was totally stupid back then.


	14. Chapter 13,5

**First words:**

* * *

I found that more people are reading this than the actual chapter 13 and it's scaring me since you might be skipping that chapter so I'm gonna go ahead and tell you here:

**WARNING: Even though I posted the two chapters at the same time, this is chapter 13.5 (the omake) and there's a chapter before it. This chapter does, in no way, connect with the story or anything significative so I'd like you to not interpret it as such and go on to chapter 14 without chapter 13. Please consider my words in case you actually skipped it! (And if you haven't, disregard this as paranoia and stupidity)**

Oh damn, I had so much fun with this omake! Well, I had more fun reading it than anything since I read my own chapters over and over again. At first, I wasn't planning on having anything in the middle of chapters 13 and 14 but I thought that it might be a little anticlimatic to do that so I decided to write an omake since I really didn't have much inspiration to make a whole chapter. No matter how much I'd brainstorm for an idea, nothing would really come up and I didn't feel like having to change a whole lot of stuff with a new chapter that might do that, especially when I was about 10 chapters ahead of it.

The omake's supposedly shorter than an actual chapter but is it really? I wonder about that. Even though I said all of that above, that doesn't mean that I won't do another omake since you are probably assuming that I'll only write them when I don't know what to stuff in between chapters but that's wrong: I'll write them whenever I feel like doing it or get a really cool idea. That doesn't really change much though since all of my chapters are a huge improv, I don't even plan ahead that much.

**Fun facts:**

**- Observer-chan's got an average of 71 in terms of all of her grades; she's not a bad student but she isn't really a stellar one either. Her actual grades are usually between 60-73;**

**- Tsuna and the others were actually trying to do math homework but Tsuna was kind of stuck since he's pretty bad at math (or anything school-related for that matter).**

Enjoy! (^^)

* * *

**Chapter 13.5: Omake 1**

* * *

I was already at school, going through the hallway to reach Kyoko's classroom. I was walking as slowly and carefully as possible, in case of any explosion. When I got close enough, I could already hear the lively students of this class, all of them being my acquaintances and friends.

"Argh, I still don't get it!" I could hear Tsuna complain from afar although sounding more like he was in despair than anything.

Was he studying or something? "It's simple, you just go 'gaching gaching' in your mind and get your brain working while reading all the words in the book like, 'zuuuuuun' and then you just copy it like 'tack tack tack!' with your pencil and you'll get it right!" I assumed that the voice was Yamamoto as I struggled to figure out on what the heck he was actually saying.

"No, you baseball freak, the Tenth will never understand it if you explain it like that! Listen Tenth, the way to do this formula is to..." I couldn't hear Gokudera beyond that but I could still hear his voice, although somewhat lower in volume.

Whatever it was, he was taking a ton of time to explain it. After more than five minutes of explaining (and me still standing there like an idiot), he was still not over and the words that I could hear him say were becoming more and more complicated as it went on.

"I still don't get it at all!" I figured that Tsuna would feel that way since I didn't understand what they were even saying either.

I sighed and figured that maybe I should go and help Tsuna out with whatever problem he was having. I mean, I wasn't really a good student either but I could at least do better explanations than those two.

"Hi!"

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_**

Jumping from the way too sudden surprise, I turned around to see Kyoko smiling happily.

After having noticed that I did in fact get scared shitless by her, her smile faded a bit. "I'm sorry, did I really scare you that much? I didn't mean to..."

"Um, you don't need to worry about anything I was uh, just distracted." I tried excusing myself since it would be weird if I told her that I was literally standing close to her classroom because I somehow felt the need to eavesdrop on Tsuna and the others.

She still seemed kind of confused with what I said, slightly tilting her head to the side. "Really? It kind of looked like you were spying on Tsuna-kun since you were spacing out so much... That's why I only decided to say hi now."

_So you were watching?! That's way creepier than what I was doing!_ "What? I'm serious! I was just thinking about some things."

Part of that was true since I was still thinking about what His Divine Presence had said in Heaven. After all, it could mean danger to my friends (and acquaintances). "Well, Hana's waiting for us so we should go now." Kyoko smiled nervously as she said that, although in an innocent way. "But I'm already there though, this was just to warn you instead."

Fading away in mist, I could only stare. And stare...

_Damn that Kyoko, again!_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

Yup, this is an omake chapter! Omake chapters are way shorter and that's really the difference. In a way, they're filler except that they're posted at the same time as the chapter I'd have to post so they're not really in the way.

I won't write that many but I'm still hoping you'll like them!


	15. Chapter 14

**First words:**

* * *

Yay Another person's following this ^^

You know, at this point in the story I remember that I was crushing my own confidence in writing going like "Look at this shit! It sucks damn it, you're not showing that!" But after I did and feeling awesome about it, I'm pretty cool with these chapters now. I already proofread chapters 15, 16 and 17 so expect chapter 15 tomorrow without fail? Well, I haven't been failing in the first place since I have been updating daily and writing 10 chapters ahead of those I posted which was my goal.

**Fun facts:**

**- Haru's father was actually busy so Observer-chan never got to meet him; she wondered if he knew about Haru's knowledge on everything...**

**- Haru's grades go from about 86-98; these would be great grades in a normal school but hers is an elite school so they're apparently kind of average. Observer-chan was pretty surprised when Haru told her about being in an elite school in the first place since Haru would never really fit into the kind of person to actually have such good grades.**

Enjoy! (8D)

* * *

**Chapter 14: My first time in Haru's house**

* * *

Today (Sunday), I was at Haru's house because she wanted to tell me about Kokuyo there for some reason. I really wouldn't mind if she literally told me all about it while we were hanging out with Kyoko and Hana yesterday after school, but apparently that wasn't appropriate.

I was in Haru's room, which was kind of weird to describe. There is only one way of putting it:

It's an 'organized mess'. I know that it makes no sense but there's literally nothing better than that. Everything is nice and tidy but there's so much random stuff anyway that it doesn't even matter.

In a way, that totally fits Haru, except Haru is way more eccentric. She was looking through this drawer of her closet which from what I saw has a ton of neatly organized 'files' of what I guess is her information. "I found it!"

She closed the drawer and presented to me, in its full glory, a purple file with a centered title, written as 'Location: Kokuyo'. _Who knew Haru was actually somewhat organized?_ "It was really hard to find since I don't usually add much information to this one."

"Wait, so you looked for that to add information on it, not because it already had that information to begin with?" Yes, I did say that one out loud and I was pretty sure that doing that was perfectly justifiable.

I mean, she wouldn't possibly make me wait almost 10 minutes to look for the thing just to add stuff on it, right? "Of course! You see, I tend to forget it if I don't write it down... So I'll write it as I talk to you!"

"Okay..." I said in an awkward way in reaction to the fact that she treated such a thing as something obvious.

_I wonder if anyone ever asked her that... Probably not._ "Anyway, there were some strange things happening in there, I was really surprised!"

I tensed up from what she said. After all, that was the place that His Divine Presence referred to so it was going to be dangerous. "Apparently, Kokuyo Middle School completely changed its Student Council and some dangerous foreign transfer student named Mukuro Rokudo is now in charge. The people at the school have been acting up because of that and they've been moving around Namimori a lot recently!"

The pace in which she was writing that down was pretty fast while she told me all of that, as if she were really agitated. "... In other news," it really seemed like Haru was not the kind of person to take that kind of stuff well, "Many students from Kokuyo were seen near Kokuyo Land, I wonder why?" She wondered even while writing.

"Kokuyo Land?" _What kind of place would be named Kokuyo Land? Some kind of Amusement Park? _Even so, Haru did say that they were spotted near the place, not going in it. Would you really just stand outside of an Amusement Park doing nothing?

She stopped writing and put the file away. _Wow, I thought she'd take longer than that._ "It's part of the Kokuyo Center." _Huh?_ "It's a recreational center and it was filled with lots of stuff but it has been abandoned for quite a while now so it looks like a set of strange run-down buildings." _Oh... Well, my guess was definitely off._

That was even more suspicious than what I thought though. _Especially considering that something dangerous is going on there..._ "Oh, I got it. Anyway, thanks a lot for this, it really helped." _At least I know some places to search for._

"Oh, it's no problem! I'm always here for my friends!" She exclaimed in happiness as she raised her fist in the air. _I wonder if she has many friends in first place..._

I decided to dismiss that topic since it sounded really intrusive, especially since it was about Haru's social life (if she had any in the first place). "By the way, now that we're here and all..." Haru paused in the middle of that sentence for a while and I couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this.

"I've been meaning to let you try out a few costumes I made! Don't worry though, I know you'll look super cute on them!"

_What?!_ "No!"

"Aww, why?"

"No!"

"Why~?"

"Just... just no, please."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

Oh Haru, you were totally planning this all along. This chapter is the starting point of the Kokuyo Arc, the _actual_ Kokuyo Arc. Tomorrow's certainly going to be a long day for Observer-chan, seeing as the whole Arc happens in a day! I'm serious, it really does!

I totally looked it up and watched all episodes and read the manga but it literally happened in only a day. I guess in the ending it skips one month but everything else is in a day! A day! I mean, geez that's a lot for a day! Well, whatever, as long as I can get some nice chapters out, I'm fine with it.

Look forward to the Kokuyo Arc? (Which is in the next chapter?)


	16. Chapter 15

**First words:**

* * *

A review! 8D It's a guest review though so I'll answer it here and try my best to make it short since I make huge text walls!

** KeeLer MiMi - I hope you like yaoi a lot then because there are many weird ideas within this fic (None of them being yaoi though, just to clarify ^^'). Oh, how polite! Observer-chan thanks you for treating her respectfully (due to the use of -san)! Just kidding though, I might've confused you with that one. **

**Illusionist!Kyoko should totally become a thing, I'm having fun writing that. I didn't really make her that different from cannon though and I already liked her cannon personality to begin with but making her an illusionist does kind of set her apart from most 'love interests' of this genre (which she unfortunately is pretty much 'Tsuna's crush). Four months with no computer though?! How will you live through that?! *Ahem* Either way, thank you for reviewing and wanting to put this on your favorites and follow it (which you unfortunately couldn't do), it really makes me happy! ^^**

_"That was way too long!"_ *sob* I know... I tried though, I could've done worse ^^' (I hope it doesn't trouble you). Anyway, I'm one chapter behind now! I'm supposed to always be 10 chapters ahead of you but that ended up not being the case since I have yet to finish Chapter 25! Don't worry though, I'll make sure to do it! For the Varia Arc! Like, you have no idea on how hyped I am for the Varia Arc because you don't know what I'm going to do with them. Don't worry though, it's going to be awesome.

By the way, do you know this BGM of KHR's soundtrack called 'Ken & Chikusa'? I've been listening to it in a loop because it sounds so cool! You should totally check it out, you might find it on youtube (I looked for it and it showed up, although it might be overshadowed with unrelated videos next to it). Either way, I can't make this as long as my chapter so I should stop here.

**Fun facts:**

**- Observer-chan's mother is the stricter parent of the house and will only let Observer-chan cut classes if she's sick or if something really important happens to both her and the family. Observer-chan's father is more lenient though and he might let her cut classes if she really wants to. It's unfortunate that her father would already be going to work at the time so trying to ask him that would be almost impossible;**

**- Haru actually went to the Hospital to gather information about the incidents happening in Namimori and met Tsuna while she did that. Unfortunately, this story is told solely in Observer-chan's perspective so we couldn't really see that. Well, you could say that Haru was pretty happy to see Tsuna yet sad for seeing all of these Namimori students being in that state. **

Enjoy! (...!)

* * *

**Chapter 15: In which stalking dangerous people suddenly becomes a good idea**

* * *

As I walked to school, I was deep in thought. Somehow, I just felt like I was close to figuring out what His Divine Presence meant exactly and I would not stop until I found out what it was! _I probably have to go to Kokuyo Land since that's where the Kokuyo people are hanging out but what about the one thing about following the Leader?_

_The Leader... The Leader... Who is it, damn it?!_ I looked up from the ground in anger only to see from afar our resident super hero hitting a man that was wearing a lab coat with his deadly weapons. _I definitely don't want to get bitten to death again, that's for sure._

I froze at my own stupidity. _Holy shit, I finally got it._ I was staring intently at Hibari who was with Tsuna, Reborn and that one guy that was a victim of his wrath (or his tonfas but whatever). Why he was with Tsuna, I didn't know and I didn't care since I finally found the last piece of the puzzle:

**Hibari is the Leader!** _I'm so stupid for not having figured it out sooner! Duh, he's the Leader of the Disciplinary Committee!_ I would almost slap myself in the face for such stupidity but I still had a sliver of dignity that I did not want to lose. Hibari seemed to be on the phone with someone but paused and told something to Tsuna.

Whatever it was, Tsuna was panicking. Unfortunately, I didn't have the time to figure out on what was wrong besides the strange amount of people from the Disciplinary Committee at the school's front gate. It was probably due to those incidents happening in the school, I remember some of my friends (from my precious school) worrying about it a lot. It was pretty bad but even so, my mother figured that it would be safe for me since I wasn't from the Disciplinary Committee.

Anyway, I had to go after Hibari, who was going somewhere else. _Isn't he going to school?!_ It seemed like that was the case but I was pretty sure that my mother would kill me if she found that I cut class. Even so, Divine Guidance told me to go after the guy or bad things would happen... _Sorry, mom!_

I started going after Hibari as I glanced at the school. _Damn, I hope my mother cuts me some slack and doesn't kill me..._ To avoid thinking about such things, I stared at Hibari instead. Well, I stared at his back since that's what I could see but you get my point. _Why did he cut classes anyway?_

Whatever he was going to do, I had no idea, but at least I knew one thing: _I have to follow the Leader!_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

I'm so lame, I'm giving you a cliffhanger and small chapters. Well, it's mostly because I want you to be at the edge of your seat going like, "Holy shit what's gonna happen now?!" kind of thing because I have grand things planned for this but then again I feel like I'm torturing people since these chapters aren't that much.

Don't worry though, we'll get to the awesome parts soon, I promise!


	17. Chapter 16

**First words:**

* * *

Two more people put this on their favorites and followed this, yay yay! ^^

The last chapter was so short... I think it's shorter than the omake chapter which is apparently longer than Chapter 3! Well, chapter 3 was short to begin with but I wanted to make a sort of drabble chapter for the omake and it didn't work that well. Either way, this chapter is slightly longer than chapter 15 and I'm pretty sure that after chapter 17, the Kokuyo Arc will have longer chapters. But I'm behind my goal of being ahead of you by 10 chapters, chapter 25 is not done yet! Well, I can still relax as I do it since I have somewhat of a good idea on what I'll do with it and then I'd move on with chapter 26 and everything...

Either way, you might think that from now on Observer-chan's presence will be more prominent since she's doing things but I always kind of thought that Observer-chan was kind of "there", especially since it's all in her perspective. I mainly want stuff to be in her perspective because I want her to be unreliable: she doesn't know anything about the mafia, or anything useful to begin with. She'll slowly figure stuff out but she's ignorant and unlucky, she has no idea of what she's getting into even when knowing that it's dangerous or weird. Anyway, she has to "be" in the story since it would be unrealistic of her to not act on its weirdness: after all, it's also kind of her purpose and without that, this story wouldn't be the same.

**Fun facts:**

**- Fuuta was kidnapped and he was sort of watching at the time (for Mukuro); he's just way more sneaky than Observer-chan but that's pretty predictable;**

**- As I mentioned before, Haru went to the hospital so the whole weird "kidnapping plan" of Haru, Lambo and I-pin was not put into practice. Haru ends up trying to go after Tsuna only for him to tell her that nothing wrong's happening so there was no need for her to worry about him. Despite this, Haru was sneaking around anyway; Tsuna being No-Good as he is, he didn't notice a thing.**

Enjoy! (^^)

* * *

**Chapter 16: Stalking fails**

* * *

_How much farther do we have to walk to get to the damned place?!_ Seriously, I had been walking for ages, how did Hibari even go on without looking tired? Whatever the case, I was still following him. _Byakuran had better given me good information or I'll seriously punch him in the face! If I get to Heaven that is..._

It almost seemed like He heard what I was saying (I don't even want to know if He actually did since that is way too likely) because as I snapped from my thoughts, I saw an abandoned-looking place and Hibari pretty much going over the entrance as if it were nothing. _Damn it, I'm gonna have to go over the entrance like that, won't I?_

Oh yes, I did have to do that. It hurt and it sucked, but I somehow managed to still be on Hibari's trail. Suddenly, he stopped walking though as I stood there, waiting for him to do something. _What is he doing?_

"... You." He turned to me and I jumped back from the surprise. "You've been following me for a while so I'll ask you: what reason do you have for doing that?" _He noticed all along?! At least be considerate for your stalker and take a break!_

... As if. "Well, I kind of... I kind of had some business with this place too but I was scared of uh, the students of Kokuyo since I heard they were acting up lately..." That sounded like such a lie but for now it was the only thing I could say.

"And why does it concern you?" I flinched. _I can't tell him that it was literally a message from God that got me to stalk him, but I don't have anything to say about that either!_

My legs were actually shaking and it was not cold today. "Because the one in charge, uh... Mukuro Rokudo, I um, want to talk to him... about all of that." I was _this_ close to facepalming.

_Couldn't I be any worse at lying?!_ "So you know his name." _Oh, shit._ "That must mean that you know him too. As the Leader of the Disciplinary Committee of Namimori Middle School, I'll have you tell me all about the one behind this."

"... After I deal with these herbivores waiting to get bitten to death."

_Wait, herbivores? What does he even mean?!_ It looked like he was referring to people as there were now many students of green uniforms charging at us and for someone like me, who knew nothing about fighting, this was a really bad situation. _A really bad one..._

Luckily, Hibari seemed to be wiping them out at a fast rate which was kind of scary for the one watching it. I didn't even have to dodge; they would already get completely defeated before trying to attack me.

Before I knew it, they were all already knocked out and on the ground, groaning in pain. "Now, I'll have you tell me all that you know about this Mukuro Rokudo."

I gulped, since I actually had no idea about the guy at all. "Well, I don't actually know the guy I just, kind of heard about him and all. He's the one in charge and stuff, and that's why I wanted to talk to him; it's so I can figure out what's going on. Sorry..."

Part of that was true so I had no regrets in telling him that. Besides, it was for a good cause: preventing my death. He didn't seem all that pleased with this though and that was scaring me... "Hmph, if that's the case I have no business with you."

As he said that he started going ahead, way faster than before. "Hey, wait up!" But he didn't, as predictable as that also was.

_Seriously, who thought this was a good idea?_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! Don't worry though, next chapter's going to actually have Mukuro in it (Maybe)! And Hibari! And Mukuro! Yay!

By now... I'm pretty sure that Tsuna is visiting Ryohei or going to protect Gokudera and all that stuff, either way they're still not heading for Kokuyo, as much as I'd want it to happen. However, this is kind of good for me since I wouldn't want Tsuna to participate yet. After all, we still have to see Hibari getting his ass kicked- I mean, shamefully losing due to Mukuro's cheating.

So look forward to that... if you haven't dropped this already.


	18. Chapter 17

**First words:**

* * *

Aaaah, seeing so many people clicking on this story makes me pretty happy~. You know, I always feel like both the summary and title are totally misleading but I made such decisions to accomodate to Observer-chan's point-of-view: the summary might feel like it's saying "Yo, you don't even want to know about what happens here" but it's actually in Observer-chan's perspective to show that the story is written in first person. The title is also completely in Observer-chan's perspective: since she moved to Namimori, she's met a ton of weird people and got into a ton of weird situations so she got to the conclusion that Namimori is just an extremely weird palce. Honestly, even if stuff didn't happen in Namimori, she'd still attribute the stuff to Namimori so it's completely in her perspective.

By the way, it might seem like I'm just casually going like, "Oh damn, I got a favorite and a follow!" but I'm a grade-A stalker- I mean, I look at how stuff is doing a lot from who actually put the story in their favorites to the freaking traphic graph by country and views (divided in visitors and people with an account). So I could totally be preaching about what people from what country are reading this and who followed and yada yada yada (Lol that's a way of saying no in japanese)... But I deliberatly decided to not do that since there is really no need for that: I mean, would you like me to tell everyone you followed this or something? If you say yes, I will but I find that I don't really need to do that. Anyway, I'm talking about useless things so on to the story!

**Fun facts:**

**- Even though Hibari is like, super rich and got his information by his own means, not even that would be enough to tell him about a Mafia fugitive that has succeeded in hiding his presence for so long. In the end, Hibari only got information about where he was;**

**- Despite this, it's still strange on how Mukuro made no effort to hide his identity ; he transferred to the school as Mukuro Rokudo without a care in the world. Well, the fact that he had a double would be pretty reassuring and there could be more Mukuro Rokudos around, no? (Maybe not...)**

Enjoy! (-_-'')

* * *

**Chapter 17: Questioning Hibari's sense of direction**

* * *

After seeing many poor students getting bitten to death as I desperately tried to follow our resident super hero (at least he wasn't flying), we had finally gone inside a somewhat run-down building as I assumed that there was something relevant there.

_Does this guy even know where he's going?_ I hoped so since I really didn't feel like being there. Speaking (thinking) of this, it's not like Hibari got here with both Divine Guidance and all-knowing friends so how did he even know where to go?

Hibari is a very mysterious person indeed... "Oh hell no," I muttered as we (Hibari and I) found ourselves in front of what used to be stairs. He obviously just flew over but I had no way of getting up at all.

"H-Hey!" I had this feeling that this was not going to go well. "Can you pull me up?! I can't really fly like you!" He actually turned to me but it looked like he was glaring and that always meant something great (notice the sarcasm).

I tried looking as serious as I could even though I was pretty scared. I mean, it would be hard to not be scared of someone that ruthlessly beat all of those students without a thought, right? "I don't have to do anything for you."

_That bastard!_ He was about to go away until I shouted, "Wait! I can tell you about Mukuro Rokudo, I was lying before!" I was also lying now but I really had no choice. 'Well, for better or worse, there's still that Holy Protection, right?'

He stood there (at the top of those damned stairs) for a while, silent and still glaring at me. "...Fine. If you're lying about that though, I will bite you to death." I tried to stay calm as I had now found out that my death was close. _I'm going to be bitten to death, won't I...?_

He actually pulled me up though and I stood there looking somewhat troubled. "Now tell me all you know about him or I'll bite you to death." He was probably pissed off that he had to do something for someone since I'm pretty sure I felt his glare intensifying.

"Um, well..." I gulped. "He fights with a trident and something really bad happens if you're stabbed with it. He's also so strong that he took over the school only a few days after he transferred." These were all assumptions from my part but I made a note to myself telling me to never admit that.

For now, I could only hope that this was a good piece of advice. "Is that so?" He stopped glaring and smirked, seemingly amused. As to why he was that way, I seriously had no idea. "Interesting… He might make for a better opponent than the weaklings that I found."

_Oh, so you like fighting that much?!_ I reminded myself to stay far away from this guy after this was over. Anyway, we started walking again as I was still unsure of my destination.

There were a lot of other rooms but Hibari seemed like he knew where he was going. That, or he might've been guessing out of instinct but I'd want the former to be true.

After some more walking through some hallways (and biting some more people to death), we got to a room significantly larger than all the others. We got inside to see nothing special, already expecting it to look abandoned.

What was more surprising was something in the end of that room, sitting on a couch. Red, somewhat torn curtains hung behind it, letting only a small light pass through and revealing a silhouette similar to a pineapple.

... Wait, what? _Oh, it's just a person with a weird hairstyle sitting there._ "Kufufu..."

_... I'm doomed._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

Yes, this is preparing for the actual awesomeness! I am so hyped for the next chapter, you have no idea. I've been thinking about it since I was still in the planning stages of this story! It was supposed to happen and it will happen, I'll make it happen!

And you should really look forward to it, if you're even reading it in the first place.


	19. Chapter 18

**First words:**

* * *

Yay, someone followed this! ^^

**Disclaimer: This story does not condone fangirl-bashing and all such jokes do not have such purposes, please do enjoy the irony of how no one in real life would probably be like that (?).**

I kind of felt like I'd be going too far with this chapter (and the ones ahead of it) so I put this up. Anyway, I have to admit that I had a lot of fun writing this but I'm afraid of having screwed up Mukuro or Hibari or really anyone in general. I'm even afraid of screwing up my own OC! Wow, that's kind of pathetic. Whatever, I like this chapter.

Anyway, I love the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Soundtrack, you have no idea. I have been listening to it as I wrote every chapter of this and it's freaking awesome! I recommend you getting it and share the joy because I've gotten to the point where I can only listen to the soundtrack whenever I have to write a chapter from this, no matter how sick of it I am. Mukuro's theme is awesome by the way! Byakuran's ost is super cool too!

Kanji = japanese/chinese alphabet (the complicated ones)

**Fun facts:**

**- Although Fuuta had already reported Observer-chan's appearance, Mukuro was still doubting her motives. In the end, he assumed that she was a hardcore Hibari fangirl;**

**- Hibari actually used to like cherry blossoms: they looked majestic and dignified while being somewhat linked to the country... Not anymore.**

Enjoy! (I'm totally running out of stuff to put in here...)

* * *

**Chapter 18: My last resort**

* * *

"Hello there, you did well in coming this far," he greeted while smirking, still sitting on that couch without a care in the world. _I sure feel like sitting down after that much walking._ "Oh? It seems like you have brought a guest with you, how unfortunate that she'll have to end up like you now that she is here."

The way he was saying that did not sound good at all. It was even worse that he was actually referring to me and honestly, I didn't know what I was doing. As far as I knew I just had to 'follow the Leader' so I could get to the bottom of this and make sure my friends wouldn't get hurt but I had no idea on what to do while following him. "She was the one that decided to follow me." _The things Holy Guidance can make a person do..._

"And she was holding information about you, Mukuro Rokudo. You are the one behind the recent incidents in Namimori Middle School, right?" _Great, just tell him everything, that'll make things so much easier!_ Hibari must've been doing that on purpose or he was that confident in winning against that guy.

Whether he was actually Mukuro Rokudo, I had no idea, but it did seem like the most likely assumption. "Kufufu... Indeed, I am the one behind all of these recent incidents." Mukuro openly said as if he weren't afraid of Hibari at all, and that was already surprising. _Those incidents were pretty bad though... I can totally see what Byakuran meant with the Disciplinary Committee being in danger._

"But you say some interesting things. If this girl does hold information on me, I am quite curious about her. Tell me then, what do you know?" He was facing me as he asked that question, something telling me that he wasn't really smiling._ And why do you just assume I know everything anyway?_

"I-I only know your name because you're popular around Kokuyo Middle School and I happen to have a friend from there." This was such an obvious lie that it was making me feel really nervous, especially with him staring at me like that. _I was never good at lying anyway, why did Hibari even fall for it?_

Either way, I just hoped for Hibari to kick his ass already since I'm pretty sure that's what he was going to do in the first place. "Such an obvious lie." I sighed. _I knew it..._ "It doesn't matter anyway. After all, the main reason I went ahead and called 'them' was all for your sake, Kyoya Hibari."

"What do you mean?" Hibari asked, not that fazed by what he said. _I guess it's normal for people to know his name._

Something... _high pitched_ could be heard from afar but I couldn't really tell what it was. It sounded a bit like squealing though, and that was highly disturbing. "Oh, it looks like they finally came. They'll reach this room soon."

_Okay, this guy is really scaring me..._ What did he mean with 'they' anyway? The sounds were getting louder and louder until I froze as I realized that the sound was, in fact, squealing.

_Oh no..._ "Kufufufu... You do understand now, don't you? They are all my fans, part of my fanclub and all from Kokuyo." I flinched in fear of the fangirls, not even wanting to turn around and see them going through that door.

Besides, I wouldn't even need to turn around to see if they're close, I could tell just by how freaking loud they were!

However, Hibari did turn around with a glare only to see the fangirls coming through. When I could actually see them, I noticed that they were wearing these green uniforms similar to the Kokuyo Middle School uniforms for the guys, were these uniforms for the girls? _What a way to make the fanclub official._

"How annoying; to think that I was going to have an interesting match with you was a mistake. It looks like she was lying after all." I gulped. _I am _so_ doomed._ "Now I'll bite you all to death for crowding instead." Even though he said that he wasn't moving at all. He seemed to be looking around and that's what made me notice what the fangirls were holding in their hands.

_Branches of a cherry tree? What a waste of nice cherry blossoms..._ I thought in disdain. "Oh, will you? I somehow doubt that. It seems like you didn't even know who you were picking a fight with at the time." Mukuro finally decided to stand up from his couch and the fangirls were extra noisy when he did.

"I was also surprised with this revelation. I would never think that a hitman like Trident Shamal would be here..." _Wait, who? What is he even talking about?_ Having stalked our resident super hero for so much time I could guarantee that he only bit Kokuyo Middle School students to death so my confusion was perfectly justifiable._ And what does he mean with hitman? Aren't hitmen something like assassins?_

I took a step back, my face a little pale. _I'm... imagining things, aren't I?_ Hibari looked surprised though, as if he knew what Mukuro was talking about. "Ah, I think you're starting to understand where I'm going here. You see, his specialty is having mosquitoes infect his enemies with incurable diseases. In this case, the one that infected you was the Sakura-kura disease, which will make you unable to even stand up from being near cherry blossoms."

_You know, I'd think it would be more convenient if you didn't explain what you just did there but I might just not see the deep meaning behind this..._ Either way, I couldn't understand a thing he was saying. Does a disease like the 'Sakura-kura disease' even exist? I'd think not.

As the fangirls got a little closer, Hibari fell to his knees. _Can he really not stand cherry blossoms?! I'm doomed!_ Considering that Hibari was the only thing that got me here in the first place (and the thing that was going to bite me to death afterwards), not having him was pretty scary.

... That thought in itself was also extremely weird.

Damn, I said it again. The Kokuyo Swarm (yes, I gave the fangirls a name) were saying something in the lines of, "Mukuro-sama is so cool and smart! This Hibari had no chance to begin with!" while I couldn't help but shake my head from that.

Was it me trying to forget what happened? Hibari seemed to be surprised, angry and struggling to not succumb to the alleged disease while Mukuro was right in front of him with a smirk, as if mocking him. "Kufufufu... what's wrong? Didn't you like the presents that these lovely girls worked so hard to bring over to you personally?"

The fangirls squealed some more after being called lovely but I bet that was supposed to be sarcasm. In a way, Mukuro is a pretty smart guy. I swear I saw his red eye changing its kanji (one of his eyes have kanji, just _ew_) from six to one and like that, I suddenly felt really uncomfortable.

No, not uncomfortable, I mean, it's not like I was comfortable in the first place. More like... scared. Actually scared. I didn't why I was only scared now but I just felt like I was going to end up struggling to even stand up like Hibari right over there.

I took another step back but found that the floor there made much more noise than it should've done, making everyone turn to me. Now the Kokuyo Swarm was glaring at me as they said something along the lines of, "Who is that girl? She couldn't possibly be with Mukuro-sama, right? She has no uniform. Maybe she's with the other one, is she his girlfriend or something? Actually, she's kind of lucky..."

... I really wish I hadn't heard that. "Oh? How rude of me, I almost forgot you were there." _Don't worry, I'll forgive you. It's not like anything would change anyway!_ My mind could still think straight (and sarcastically) but my body could not.

I'm pretty sure I was shaking at that point. "I congratulate you for having made it this far but unfortunately, what lies in the end of this won't be so pleasant for you. Since you were following him to begin with, why not meet the same fate as well?" He was treading closer to me, some fangirls following him with a killing glare. _Oh, you're jealous? Then go ahead, be in my situation now!_

That smirk on Mukuro's face was not making this situation any better. _Damn, now's not the time to think about that, what do I do?!_ I think everyone could see that I was making a panicked face even though I was keeping my words to myself. _What can even match the power of fangirls and a seemingly dangerous super hero?_

**. . .**

_Oh God- I mean, Oh damn it..._ I didn't really like the idea that I came up with, but I had no choice. As it seemed like he was about ready to possibly kick my ass, I said, "H-hey, can I say my um, last words before I go to Hell?" I mean, since there's a Heaven, Hell's probably there somewhere, right?

Wherever I went, I wouldn't find eternal happiness anyway considering His Divine Presence. "Kufufufu, and what might they be?" He actually seemed somewhat amused that I was saying such a thing in the first place but I didn't even care, it was now or never, life or death!

I cleared my throat and channeled the probably non-existent cutesy version of me in preparation for what would be the highest pitched sound I would ever make in my life and in the highest volume I could muster:

_**"LOOK, IT'S HIBARI-SAMAAAAAAAA!"**_

_I'm counting on you, Hibari fangirls!_

**. . .**

_... That sounded so stupid that I don't think I'll be able to die with a straight face._

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

* * *

That was the longest chapter in the whole story (?) and I'm pretty proud of it! I had a much shittier concept when I was first writing it but I got more inspiration and got it working much better than what it was before.

I really wanted to deviate from cannon but he did get the mosquito bite so I kind of took advantage of that and had Hibari go weak from the cherry blossoms. You know, the way Mukuro got them did always bother me and the fangirls were a much funnier idea so I stuck with this and found it to be pretty nice.

Shounen exposition: Observer-chan does not compute.

I'm glad for that, now I know that Observer-chan is a person of common sense. She naturally has to make a comment about what's happening around her yet she's scared shitless at the same kind so her emotions conflict! Now I can only hope that Mukuro and Hibari aren't super OOC or I'll just explode myself.

Observer-chan's plan was genius though, just sayin'.


	20. Chapter 19

**First words:**

* * *

** Celestial-Mage231 - Oh yes, the epic battle begins now!**

Why did I feel the need to answer it here? Like, just imagine how damned short the PM would be if I sent that. Besides, the answer is pretty much this chapter, there's nothing to say that isn't in here. Either way (I have this weird habit of writing 'Either way'), this chapter was a lot of fun to write. I think you can see from the title at how much fun it was to write, I can only write this kind of thing in this story without breaking any sort of 'mood' since there was none in the first place. I'm kind of behind my goal since I'm only 9 chapters ahead of you but I'm not particularly worried since I pretty much write a chapter per day and I don't think my writing quality dropped yet.

_**Fangirl-speak glossary:**_

_**Leader = You'd think that's the leader of the fanclub but in any fangirl's heart the Leader will always be the one they dedicate themselves to so in fangirl-speak it pretty much refers to the bishie the fanclub likes**_

_**Album = Suggestive pictures 8D *COUGH*YougetwhatImean*COUGH* Sometimes fanfiction and fanart are in there too**_

Trust me, this'll totally make the chapter better.

Nyuu = Shut up, I'm not going to put Boo instead if I hear Nyuu in the first place; that's also applied to Kikyo so be prepared for that

**Fun facts:**

**- 10% of the fangirls in Kokuyo used to be Hibari fangirls; 8% of them were converted to the better faith- I mean fanclub;**

**- The Namimori Representative is not the actual leader of the fanclub since the actual leader is really shy.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Battle of the fangirls**

* * *

Everyone around me just stood there, simply staring. Hibari, who had been struggling to even move, was glaring at me with quite the intensity. _Well, it's your fault that I had to resort to this, you should've kicked this guy's ass!_ Either way, I was as embarrassed as I was scared.

"Um, yeah... my last words right there." There didn't seem to be any signs of those fangirls coming to save me, not that they'd come to save me in the first place. _I guess I should've expected this, huh. This is Kokuyo after all..._ I looked up at Mukuro, his smirk not really there anymore.

I didn't really care about what he was feeling though as I was too busy thinking of what would happen to me. I might've erased most of that feeling of dread because of my stupidity but the fact that I could end up like Hibari except worse was dawning in my mind as a hard truth. "Such pathetic last words. Did you feel like you were going to accomplish anything by saying them? That's quite pitiful."

_I know, alright? Don't rub it on me!_ The fangirls were saying something along the lines of, "What a loser!" This was really pissing me off since I was pretty sure I wasn't as much of a loser as a group of girls that obsess over a guy that could possibly kill you! "Kufufu... Don't worry though, I will end your pitiful life right now." _Great, because that makes me feel so much better..._

_Argh, what am I doing, sarcasm is not helping my situation!_ I shouted in my mind out of frustration. This frustration originated from my fear of actually dying in this situation, as Mukuro seemed to be smirking yet again.

... Only to notice some high pitched noises getting closer and closer. _Holy shit, don't tell me it's the fangirls._ It seemed like them since the noises we were hearing were very similar to squealing. Hibari still had his gaze fixated on me and Mukuro, wanting to stand up badly. _I know how you feel, I've been there._

Speaking of His Divine Presence, I guess He made some sort of Holy Miracle because the fangirls were actually going inside this room. A collective gasp was heard when they saw Hibari's condition, horrified looks on their faces. _Well, time to make use of my recently discovered fangirl voice._

"Look, the cherry blossoms are making Hibari feel sick! Quick, take them away!" I shouted out and they seemed to have acknowledged my fangirl-ness enough to trust my words. Unfortunately (for the Kokuyo Swarm), the cherry blossoms were being held by Mukuro's fangirls.

Many glares were exchanged at that day. "Who the hell are you?!" The Kokuyo Swarm's Representative (I guess) asked the Namimori Swarm (What I'll call Hibari's fangirls), pointing her finger towards them in an accusative way.

A girl stepped forward from the Namimori Swarm, looking really familiar to me. _Oh my G- Holy shit, that is totally that girl that told me all about Hibari at that day!_ I stared at her in awe that she'd be picked as the Representative in the first place and she seemed to have been glancing at me slightly with a confident smile.

"We understand that there was some sort of _conflict,"_ she spat that word with as much venom as one could, "occurring in this excuse for a hot spot and that it is, inherently, your fault. Am I right or am I right?" She seemed really confident in her words and speaking coherently, almost as if trying to seem superior to most fangirls.

Mukuro's smirk faded as he was looking at this scene that was definitely caused by me. "I was planning on ending your life painlessly but I have changed my mind; you will see Hell itself." _Why thank you for that information but I'd pass on going to the Afterlife altogether._

Meanwhile, the fangirls were still having a nice 'discussion' on what happened here. "And what's it to you? Are you his fanclub or something?" The Kokuyo Swarm Representative retorted with a frown on her face, holding that cherry tree branch tighter than before.

"Oh but we _are_ his fanclub, so believe me, this incident is our concern." 'Who knew that fangirls attain the ability to discuss things when they're facing different fangirls?' It was certainly unbelievable to me. "What you have done to Hibari-sama is an _absolute sin_ and you should all _die_ as punishment but we're going to be lenient for we are quite sure of your Leader."

The Kokuyo Swarm gasped. "You wouldn't dare!" _Is it just me or are they talking about going after Mukuro?_ I couldn't really understand but I assumed that was the case. "If you do that, we'll dump these branches on your precious Hibari-sama, you hear me?!" A lot of noise was coming from the Kokuyo Swarm, particularly angry shouts.

The Namimori Swarm gasped and the Representative gave them a truly frightening glare. Seriously, I had never seen such a scary glare before and I hoped that it would never be directed at me. "If you even try to do such a thing, we'll find your houses and rip apart your albums. You don't even need to worry because we _will_ find your houses."

The way she said that was dark and really scary, making me not want to be on the opposite end of this. _Okay, I am so glad that I wasn't rude to this girl at the time or she'd destroy me._ Whatever that album thing was, it seemed like some kind of sacred item because that made the Kokuyo Swarm mad.

And I mean really mad. "You'd break the taboo?!" The Kokuyo Swarm representative had an incredulous look on her face and I was interpreting whatever they were saying to be complete gibberish. _Is all of this some kind of fangirl code that I wouldn't understand for the life of me?_

"Everything counts if it's Hibari-sama and thankfully, we have someone that could give us the location of your house and your secret base. Believe me when I say that I'm serious about this." The Kokuyo Swarm shuddered and I was left thinking about who could actually give them such information.

I froze when I thought of the most likely person to do that, my face pale. _No, it just can't be her..._ "So, we're open for negotiations: you throw those cherry tree branches away and we won't burn your album or we'll personally rip you apart, choose one," the Namimori Swarm Representative stated while smirking and even I started shuddering.

_I am so glad that I'm not on the receiving end of this. Hibari fangirls are scary..._ I noted in my mind and hoped to remember it for eternity. "Hmph, you think you can do anything to us? We have your precious Hibari-sama here! Don't you dare underestimate us because we'll rip you apart!"

Many shouts of, "yeah!" could be heard from the Kokuyo Swarm and the Namimori Swarm seemed to be discussing with each other. After a while of deliberating, the Representative spoke, "It seems like we have no choice then. **We officially declare War!"**

_Am I supposed to be taking this seriously because I hope this is all a joke._ But I had a lingering feeling that this was not at all a joke and that was crushing my mind. "Bring it on!" The Representative shouted and the Kokuyo Swarm charged while the Namimori Swarm took that as a sign to charge as well.

From there on, it was full-blown _War._

I have never seen girls fight with such determination and brutality before and I'm pretty sure I saw many fangirls in videos of my friends' favorite celebrities. The Representative looked at me from the side as she finished off two girls at the same time with relative ease. "Aren't you joining again?! And I thought you'd finally join the fanclub..."

"I'm sorry but I happen to not like wars so yeah, I'll pass on that too,"I said with no hint of being sorry because I couldn't even fake it.

What was on my mind though was Mukuro, as his red eye changed kanji yet again. "Well, this didn't go as planned," he remarked as suddenly, the floor split in half.

... Wait, what?! I was right in the middle when this happened so I was unlucky enough to be falling to what seemed to be the flames of Hell. How that even made sense was beyond me but now wasn't the time to speak of logic as I was screaming for dear life.

_This... this is it, huh? I'm dying, fangirls are dying, we're dying from something that makes no sense and somehow Mukuro is standing there without a care in the world..._

"Nyuu~, just see through it already, it's an illusion!" My previously shut eyes were shot open as I saw the ceiling and felt the floor on my back. "You're so weak, why did Byakuran decide to do this anyway?"

I noticed that I was in fact lying on the floor as that childish voice was apparently speaking to me since I heard the Holy Name of His Divine Presence. _Wait, who even knows about Byakuran?!_

"Get up, will you? I'm talking here!" _And she speaks in third person, just like Haru..._ Even though she was kind of rude in saying that I did what she said and slowly got up from the floor only to see a girl with long light blue hair and deep blue eyes staring at me with a very exaggerated troubled expression.

She seemed to be wearing this very long black coat thing and nothing else-

_Does she happen to be pretty much naked or is it my imagination...?_

I had this nagging feeling that pretty much everything about this girl was very real, as much as I wanted that to not be the case.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

And so, Holy Protection? You'll get to see more of that in the next chapter. I'm pretty sure that you know that this is Bluebell so now you can assume that all the Real Funeral Wreaths are the Holy Protection that Byakuran was talking about.

Byakuran obviously wouldn't go out there himself I mean, he's God!

I totally left this on a cliffhanger on purpose just so you'd have to wait until the next chapter to find out what would happen to Mukuro, Observer-chan, Bluebell and the fangirls!

Wow, this ended up being nothing like I planned it out to be.


	21. Chapter 20

**First words:**

* * *

** KeeLer MiMi - Well, I don't really like yaoi that much (Ahahaha...) but if you do, that's cool! I also felt like Kyoko was lacking something since she's usually kind of 'there'. I'd say she lacks involvement and presence because she doesn't really do much beyond being there and being presented as Tsuna's crush when we could've see more from her and get to know her better instead. Damn girl, you be survivin' with no computer? I'd be dying of boredom so kudos! I'm really lazy too so I can understand what you mean, I also rarely lash out on stuff. Someone else likes this story 8D?! Lol if she's reading this now, thank you? Or say thanks to her for me? I fail ^^' Thank you for reading and reviewing!  
**

It might seem confusing to read because I didn't use paragraphs but I didn't want to occupy too much space like in Chapter 15 which was so short, I hope it doesn't trouble you! Anyway, a lot of stuff happens in this chapter, or at least that's what I felt when I read it even though this chapter is shorter than the previous one. I guess it's more action-packed? But I fail at action so that might be bad instead... I don't know, I just liked this chapter.

**Fun facts:**

**- Bluebell is actually not allowed to kill anyone no matter how much of a threat they pose to Observer-chan; the maximum that she can do is injure people, much to her dismay;**

**- She could've gone into her carnage mode thingy but I'm pretty sure that it would destroy everything around her, which she was also not allowed to do.**

Enjoy! (I give up, I ran out of stuff to say here...)

* * *

**Chapter 20: Holy Protection**

* * *

Suddenly, snakes.

**"Aaaah!"** That was my very high pitched scream that echoed through the whole place. I didn't even know how that was possible but I didn't even care, there were snakes in front of me!

They took my focus away from the almost-naked girl that was apparently the best His Divine Presence could do as my Holy Protection and I jumped back from the sheer fear. Yes, I was afraid of snakes, as much as it supposedly didn't fit me.

Was I really pegged as that much of a tomboy? "You're really weak for getting scared of these," Bluebell (I figured out her name because she spoke in third person) said as she was somehow able to transform her arm into a sharp 'blade' made of water.

... Wait, what? _How did she- What...?_

She struck it down on the snakes with such force that it made somewhat of a 'shock wave' of that water strong enough the break the floor ahead of the snakes, let alone kill them. I shivered at that, still dumbstruck on what the hell she just did. "Nyun~, this is great! I don't even have an annoying Kikyo to hold me back!"

Whoever this Kikyo person was, that person was doing Humanity a very good favor. Speaking of Humanity, was this girl even human? Considering that she was supposed to be my Holy Protection, she might as well have been an angel from Heaven or some nonsense like that.

Somehow I could actually buy that, seeing as I knew of His Divine Presence's existence. Fire surged out of the already somewhat broken floor, making me flinch and jump back again, only to quickly get myself to my original position again since the fire was also right behind me. "Woah, is this some kind of illusion too?!"

"Duh, of course it is! Stop thinking it's real already, geez!" That fire faded away right as she said that although she sounded really annoyed with me. I sighed in relief before thinking, _It's not my fault that somehow illusions can be made in real life and that you have to protect me with your Holy angel powers!_

Frustrated, I asked, "What's even going on?!" I heard the sound of the floor creaking a bit and as I glanced to see what it was, a little kid was charging at me holding a trident. He looked pretty normal though, brown hair and brown eyes, his scarf looked pretty nice. His eyes seemed kind of 'cold', not even glaring at the one he was about to stab with a trident.

_"First off, I'll give you a nice little piece of advice: if someone was stabbed with a trident, don't get close to them~!"_

_Oh no..._ Knowing that the Holy Advice was applicable to this situation, I turned around and ran away into the middle of the Battlefield.

That was a really big mistake.

Hibari fangirls and Mukuro fangirls were still fighting with all their might and I could already see the casualties; fangirls collapsed, wounded and all sorts of things. One saw me, her eyes filled with hope and sadness, as she muttered, "The cherry tree branches... take them, away... from Hi... bari... sama."

I wouldn't take such a scene seriously if I weren't looking at it with my own eyes, locked with hers as they closed. I could swear that I saw a tear drip down from her face... "Hey, what are you doing in there?! It's way harder to protect you that way, you idiot!" Even though I heard Bluebell shout that out and knew that she was talking to me, I didn't do what she told me to do.

Instead, I ran to the various cherry tree branches scattered on the floor and picked them up as I went, looking behind me for that kid with the trident thing. "Nyuu~, so annoying." I could hear her mutter that even from where I stood, that kid giving chase. _How is he not affected by this War going on?!_

"Kufufufu, you won't get away that easily..." I froze and looked everywhere for any signs of Mukuro and I could not see him anywhere. _Now that I think about it, I didn't see him since that illusion either._ Yet again forgetting that I wasn't supposed to ever be involved with tridents, I started running away again while trying my hardest not to drop the damned branches.

The floor started crumbling apart again and I could really only stand there with a blank look on my face. _Seriously, I'm not dumb enough to fall for that twice!_ Fading away again I now saw that kid dangerously close to me, pretty much ready to stab me with that trident. _Wha...?!_

"Dodge it!" I saw Bluebell rushing towards me, flying like Hibari would. _Wait, she can fly too?! And if Hibari can also fly, is he also some kind of angel from Byakuran?!_

One glance at his body lying on the ground with a glare directed at pretty much everything was enough to dismiss that preposterous theory.

With a gasp I tripped on the unleveled floor and fell down before he could pierce me with that thing. _Is this luck or Divine Help?!_ I didn't even care, I was safe!

The kid turned to Bluebell with the intent of stabbing her instead but she swiftly dodged his attack and got behind him to hit him in the back of his head, rendering him unconscious. "Nyuu~, I can't even kill anything..." I heard her mutter with an irritated look on her face.

The fact that she was saying that in such a way was not making me trust her at all. "Hey, we need to throw all the cherry tree branches away so that guy over there can stand up again!" I told Bluebell as I pointed to Hibari who was still there on the floor although unharmed.

How he was able to not be wounded in the middle of the Battlefield was miraculous to say the least. Maybe he was helped by the fangirls? It wouldn't have surprised me. "Huh? Why do I have to help that guy over there? He can lie there for all I care! Byakuran didn't tell me to do anything about him anyway."

I noticed that for working under God, she didn't refer to Him in any sort of overly respectful way which I wouldn't expect from some angel in Heaven. "You know, Byakuran told me to always follow the Leader and that guy right there is the Leader..." I said in a somewhat ironic way to see if she could notice that fact, knowing that she wasn't aware of this.

"What are you even saying, that guy's not the Leader that Byakuran was talking about! You followed the wrong person all the way over here?!"

My mouth was wide open from what I had heard.

_Hibari's... not the Leader? What? Then who... what? I risked myself for nothing? Just... what?!_

_**"Are you kidding me?!"**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

Oh yes, Hibari is **_not_** the Leader! I totally fooled you there, didn't I? I wonder if you can guess on who it is? ;D

Bluebell's pretty damn cool though and I think I didn't make her as awesome as she should've been. In a way, I think she'd be pissed off for having to protect this random girl even if it was Byakuran telling her to do it. So Bluebell kind of doesn't like Observer-chan.

I mean, Bluebell was pretty pissed off (in the show) when Byakuran was like "Yuni. I want Yuni. I really fucking want Yuni so you get me dat fucking Yuni and don't you dare kill her" so I guess this is a similar situation? Except Byakuran is not pseudo-yandere in here... That part was creepy.

Bluebell is badass though, the fact that she can emit flames and fly by herself is cannon and it's awesome!


	22. Chapter 21

**First words:**

* * *

This chapter's cool, I guess? I'm so bored from trying to write Chapter 31 that I decided to post this chapter early. It's not really writer's block but even if it is, I'm still 9 chapters ahead of you, so I have time to think. As you're probably aware, this story is not a serious story at all but KHR has its serious moments so it's extra hard to deviate from that since the serious moments were really cool to see. Whatever the case, I can still pull through.

By the way, you might be seeing a pattern with the Kokuyo Arc: fangirls. Each Arc and the characters introduced there are surrounded by a theme that is wildly different from each Arc. I already know what the Varia and the Millefiore's going to be although I'm still debating on whether I'll actually bother with the Simon Arc and the Arcobaleno Representative Battles Arc so I'm not too sure on those. Whatever, that's still far away from me.

**Fun facts:**

**- It's not like Ken was particularly interested in being involved in stuff related to fanclubs, it was just Mukuro's orders. He'd be lying if he totally weren't a fan of Mukuro though, but not exactly like the fangirls... The trauma after seeing the Album was immense (Let's be glad that Mukuro doesn't know about any of that!);**

**- Even though it was said that the leader of a fanclub could call upon the fangirls from long distances, this is wrong: since the leader of the Namimori Swarm is very shy and quiet with the only attribute of having the biggest obssession with Hibari, she is not able to call upon the fangirls from long distances. Kokuyo doesn't know about this though, so let's keep it that way...**

I don't know if I should keep calling this 'fun facts' when I personally think they're weird instead. Whatever, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Fangirl codes are too weird**

* * *

After finding out that I was literally _risking my life for nothing,_ it would be more surprising to not be pissed off at all. "Then who the hell is the Leader?!" I demanded out of Bluebell, resisting the urge to kick her in the face. Doing that would probably be bad for me anyway since she was apparently strong enough to break the freaking floor!

"Nyuu~, guess it yourself, that's what Byakuran wanted you to do!" She seemed pretty pissed off too, as if this were my fault. _Blame your damned God for this, not me!_ Either way, since I was already holding a decent amount of cherry tree branches, I dashed towards the nearest window (or open crack of the walls) and tossed them over.

Whether Bluebell did or didn't like what I was doing, I didn't really know but I also didn't really care. "Well well, you seem to have lowered your guard." I flinched, and turned around to see Mukuro, a sight worthy of a jumpscare.

I didn't actually do that though, even though I really wanted to. "You know..." I started, as nervous as I should be. "S-since I'm not probably not part of whatever plans you have, maybe you could... let me go? And you know... I'd leave you alone and all that? I kind of don't want to cause trouble." I was pretty sure that this wasn't going to work now that I had summoned a Holy Fangirl War (HFW I) but I had to at least try.

"Oh? And you think that will work now?" _I knew it..._ His eye kanji thing was still on one, making his stare at me super creepy. "After what you've done, do you really think that you would get away so easily? Even though you have a strong comrade, I barely fought seriously." I was more than creeped out, I was scared from his presence.

It was probably because he was very serious in his words and that I knew nothing about him in the first place but he was really scary. "Nyuu~, get away from her!" She was so fast in getting in front of me that I didn't even see her move in the first place. It looked like she was smiling confidently though, despite her words. "If you're fighting someone, you can fight me! I'll probably win though so don't get your hopes up."

_That's some confidence you have there,_ I commented in my mind in a somewhat sarcastic way although I had to admit that her confidence was a bit reassuring. That water blade attack thing she did was much more reassuring though, just saying. "Kufufu... We'll have to see about that, won't we?" _Somehow, that reminds me of my mother..._

I shuddered and pushed those thoughts away from my mind as I quietly stepped away from them. _Yeah, I'm just giving you some space to fight, don't mind me..._ I glanced around and saw the Battlefield, and a kneeled Hibari. _Huh, I guess he's less weak because there aren't as many cherry blossoms?_

_And Hibari can distract Mukuro..._ I connected the dots and reached the conclusion that I had already reached a while ago: saving Hibari's the best choice!

Looking back at Mukuro and Bluebell, they seemed pretty serious. As Mukuro was changing his eye kanji from one to four though-

"Mukuro-san, what happened here?!" From this room's entrance as if he had ran all the way over here was a Kokuyo student with spiky blonde hair and a huge scar across his face. "The fangirls-!" He looked at the Battlefield with justifiable surprise. That was quickly changed into a glare though, particularly at the Kokuyo Swarm. "What the hell do you think you're doing to Mukuro-san's hideout?!"

Most of the girls from the Kokuyo Swarm froze in place, leaving a chance for the Namimori Swarm to finish them off. One of the remnants of the Swarm shouted, "Ken-san, that girl over there called the Hibari fanclub!" She pointed at me with an angry glare, leaving me to stand there, visibly scared.

"Huh?!" The glare that this Ken person was giving to the Kokuyo Swarm was now directed at me as I glanced to the side out of being nervous. "How did she call them from Kokuyo?! It's not like she can do as much as the leader or something!" It looked like this guy was somehow able to understand fangirl-speak and I didn't want to know why.

From what he said, only 'the leader of the fanclub' would've been able to call upon the fangirls from this huge distance, as weird and impossibel as that sounded. _I guess that fangirl voice is really effective? I think I should remember that for future problems._ Even though I thought that, I was pretty sure that it was only that effective because I shouted that out as if my life depended on it, which it did.

"I don't know, she just did! She was the one behind this!" _Great explanation, weren't you there?_ I was almost going to slap myself for making sarcastic comments when my life was clearly in danger but I held myself back, knowing that it wouldn't do me any good.

Ken (as that was apparently his name) seemed to be pretty annoyed due to the lack of explanation from the fangirls, as he should be in this situation. Me on the other hand, I was scared shitless. "Ah, whatever! What matters is that I have to get rid of her, right?!"

He got something out of his pocket and it seemed like... a set of teeth?

_I don't even know what he's going to do but I'm pretty sure that I'm doomed._

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

* * *

Ken is the best interpreter of fangirl-speak, can't you see? I don't even know anymore, honestly. Well, if Ken's here that means that if this were the cannon world, Hibari would've already gotten his ass kicked so I guess Observer-chan is buying a lot of time? It will take a bit for Chikusa to come though since Gokudera wouldn't actually skip class, like, that would be preposterous!

I feel for Mukuro, I want to write Mukuro in more badass situations! Well, he has to get his ass kicked by Tsuna here so I can't really do that. By the way, Bluebell will not kick Mukuro's ass and neither will Observer-chan! Observer-chan doesn't even know how to fight so she'd probably die and Bluebell isn't allowed to kill anyone, as I mentioned somewhere.

And don't expect this strange ending of Hibari beating Mukuro either since that's not what he'll do. I do know what Hibari's going to do though and I don't think he'll be just lying around for the rest of the chapters.

Look forward to... Ken? Maybe? Probably not but still... look forward to the next chapter for Ken?


	23. Chapter 22

**First words:**

* * *

**KeeLer MiMi (For Chapter 19 (or 18?) - I find it funny that you say that because when I said that Observer-chan's plan was genius, I was joking. Both me and Observer-chan think that it was ridiculous but since I like ridiculous yet hilarious things I called her plan 'genius' because it was so ridiculously hilarious. Honestly though, that Chapter would have two outcomes: her last resort would work and lead to this or it wouldn't work at all and Holy Protection would be called upon earlier. The most hilarious of options was the first one so I decided to apply that. **

**I totally agree on Observer-chan's stupidity of going to places even though she is defenseless, that would definitely make her come off as a reckless person and she kind of is, if I really think about it. Judging by the next chapter, she'll probably be doing even more stupid things to the point of even acknowledging it. But Holy Shizzle, you're right, how could I not think about the fact that the fangirls would've totally taken the chance of molesting his body?! That would've been hilarious, why did I not think of that?! Why?! Damn it, it would've been genius! T_T**

As I proofread this, I was kind of disappointed. Damn, I suck at writing this kind of thing. Well, it's not completely bad but it's not really... funny. Since my aim with this fic is trying to make it as ridiculous as possible yet somehow hilarious and kind of coherent, I got a bit disappointed with this. I'd say that the next chapter will probably be better but we'll just see about that, won't we?

**Fun facts:**

**- Even though a fanclub usually works together, they're not always on the same page; for these kinds of issues, there are only two options: debate or War;**

**- As wild as they seem, most of the fangirls act completely normal when they're not on a swarm. Because of this, Observer-chan probably would not even be able to spot a fangirl if she weren't on a Swarm.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 22: Animalistic sets of teeth**

* * *

"Wolf channel!" With his set of teeth, he shouted that out with a large grin on his face. _That sounds so ridiculous, what is he even trying to d-_

His hair somehow turning light grey (With this lighting, it might've been just white instead) and something that I could only describe as black spots kind of 'extending' off of his scar, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be scared, confused or both.

_What... the hell?_ His nails seemed to be as sharp and long as claws too; this definitely didn't bode well for me. Even though I was a bit stunned, I tried taking a step back, as if running away from this whole situation. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy.

I blinked to see that Ken person gone from where he was standing and a blur in front of me, my eyes widened by the sheer speed. I did try to dodge but that ended in failure, as obvious as that might've been.

**"AAAAAH!"**

My arms ended up scratched by those inhuman claws and Ken was already behind me, as I looked at him shocked.

I could see blood from the uniform that had suffered cuts from the claws. This was obviously something I couldn't get away with easily if I got home like that.

This was no simple scratch, there was way more force put into it than any normal scratch. Besides, it hurt like Hell! Even so, I was more shocked than in pain.

Somehow, even though I was kind of fearing for my life and uneasy in general, part of me did think that I was completely safe and that nothing bad would really happen, as stupid as that sounded. "Nyu-?!"

Bluebell seemed to have finally reacted to this as she was kind of busy fighting off Mukuro. It looked like Mukuro was actually wielding a trident, which was kind of creeping me out due to what I was warned about. _Then why the hell didn't Byakuran warn me about _this_ situation?!_

Whatever the case, she got right behind me with amazing speed. "Damn it, don't get yourself hurt!" I glared at her seeing as she was still being overall annoying to me even though it was all her fault in the first place: wasn't she supposed to protect me?

"Kufufufu... Well done Ken, I didn't even have to give you the order." Mukuro's red kanji eye was somehow lit in blue-ish purple flames, the kanji still meaning four. Whatever it was, Mukuro didn't seem to be hurt much from it; he didn't even look bothered at all with flames on his eye!

_I don't even know anymore,_ I thought as I got reminded that I was injured, wincing in pain. "Hmph, of course! You don't have to do anything at all, I can deal with these two just fine!" Ken seemed confident in his words but I kind of doubted that he was that strong.

I mean, he attacked me and succeeded but I was never strong in the first place so that didn't really prove anything. "Unfortunately, that is not really the case. That girl's comrade is quite the capable fighter and she has been troublesome, even for me. She isn't an opponent you can deal with," Mukuro warned him even though he was still smirking.

"That's because I'm actually strong, unlike you all!" She pointed at them with the arm that had transformed into a water blade thing, creeping me out in the process since she was using it so naturally as an arm. "But..." She started looking at me with an annoyed expression. "You're wounded so step back and find something to treat it because I can't do any of that."

_Are you kidding me? You're an angel, can't you do anything besides fighting things?!_ "You're saying that as if we would give her a chance to rest," Mukuro remarked, looking somewhat amused. "You do know that you are trying to fight against two people, don't you?"

"So? You're so weak that I can kill you all at once!" Bluebell exclaimed, as over-confident as ever. I did recognize her strength but there were probably some people that could beat her, right? _Or maybe it's just Byakuran..._

I looked over at the Battlefield and many fangirls were unconscious. Fortunately (for me), the winning side was the Namimori Swarm and some of their remnants were actually trying to get the cherry blossoms away from him. "Aren't you being too confident? You can't possibly beat Mukuro-san!"

Seeing Hibari standing yet somewhat wobbly was a bit of a relief, but he still wasn't in the best condition to do anything. Having the pain remind me of my wound, I understood that I'd probably need to treat it.

A big problem with that idea was of course that there was nothing similar to a first aid kit around this abandoned place! "Nyuu~, you're the one that's being over-confident, as if any of you could actually kill me!"

"Kufufu... We'll see about that, won't we?" When they got ready to fight, I started running away. I was trying to get to the Battlefield since that was where the cherry blossoms were and getting those out of the way was the best idea.

Ken saw me though and tried to get to me but he was outmatched in speed by Bluebell, as strange as that would be for someone that was already so fast. "Ugh, damn it! Cheetah Channel!" His hair color went back to normal (I guess), his eyes turning kind of red and his skin getting while some 'spots' could be seen all around him.

_So the sets of teeth emulate animals?_ I reached that conclusion pretty fast and almost flinched seeing Ken trying to get to me yet again. As Mukuro was attacking Bluebell with his trident she swiftly dodged it and was able to stop him right on time. "Nyuu~ As if you'd pass!"

Bluebell let out her tongue to him in a teasing way, really treating them as if they were inferior to her in strength. Knowing that I was safe, I went ahead and tried picking up cherry blossom tree branches as I could see Hibari looking at me. "You better go after those two because I'm doing you a favor here!" I boldly said since he currently wasn't able to bite me to death. Even so, he already said that he'd bite me to death later so would it really matter now?

Throwing what I could away (a few branches) I came back and saw some fangirls smiling at me while brutally murdering- I mean, attacking the Kokuyo fangirls, seriously approving of my actions. "Keep going, we'll take care of the enemy!" A Namimori fangirl said, as she got to finishing off the Kokuyo fangirl that she was killing.

The Representative stopped me though, nudging my arm. "You shouldn't over-do it, you're injured. Here, take this." As much as that contradicted with what the fangirls just said to me, I didn't really care as it was probably a good idea. She gave me a pink bag that I would definitely not walk around with and went to take care of the little Kokuyo fangirls left.

I sat down and opened that bag only to see a first aid kit and an ominous book thing. Instead, I decided to not look at the book thing and focus on the first aid kit that she somehow had in her bag.

Why she would have such a thing, I'd never know, but it was damned useful for me now.

_I wonder if this is a coincidence or Divine Help... Nah, probably a coincidence._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

The Kokuyo Arc is, indeed, a long arc. Well, not in the actual show but in here, it is taking ages! By now, Gokudera would be fighting Chikusa after having gone to that one class. I mean, he wouldn't actually go away in the middle of the class but if it's for the Tenth, he would skip school!

Look forward to... Chikusa? Hibari? Whoever I find myself writing in.


	24. Chapter 23

**First words:**

* * *

**KeLeer MiMi - Well, I never had a friend that liked anime in the first place so I remained 'pure'? Yeah... As if XD I guess yaoi was never my thing. I also especially hate shota yaoi, it's pretty bad... Ugh. Lol Poor Kyoko, it's not her fault that Tsuna has a crush on her! I don't know, I never really hated a character for those motives but to each their own? Eliza is a pretty name by the way, not because of the meaning, just because I really think it sounds pretty ^^**

Anyway, this chapter... I confused it with the next chapter so when I talked about it in the last chapter and read this one I was like, "Ah... The jokes are on the next one." Since I'm at like Chapter 30 this forgetfulness is justified, no? Either way, I'd say that this Chapter says somehting about Observer-chan and that's that she is a bit... morally inclined to good. You'd think that's she's more neutral than anything but you know, I wouldn't say that. Whatever, let's start the chapter already.

**Fun facts:**

**- There are more pink bags than the one that the Representative gave away, that's why she gave it to Observer-chan in the first place (if not, she'd be keeping it to herself because of its contents);**

**- The Leader of fanclub actually knitted those bags herself because she likes that kind of thing (but she didn't tell anyone because she's embarrassed of that even though that'd be more cool than embarrassing).**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 23: In which my stupidity is maxed out**

* * *

I was pretty sure that a lot of time passed while I was in this dark place. I didn't figure it out because of the light I could see from beyond the couch, it was really just my instinct telling me that a lot of time passed.

I was actually sitting on that couch myself, my wound now properly bandaged (not really since I'm not that good at that kind of thing). Bluebell was still holding off both Ken and Mukuro at the same time, which was really amazing and scary at the same time.

I took my cellphone out of my pocket only to see that the first classes were over and that my class would be having Math by now (being the second class of the day). _Oh, my mom is totally going to kill me, I can already feel it..._

The Namimori fangirls had now won the** HFW I** (Holy Fangirl War I) and they were picking up the remaining cherry tree branches while others were actually sweeping the fallen cherry blossoms with a broom (I have no idea on how they even found one in the first place)!

Since I was already patched up (or so they say) I decided to go help them to make the work faster. Well, that's until I saw that Hibari could stand up and walk straight now. Treading through the corpses as if they were nothing, Hibari started heading to the battleground of Bluebell, Mukuro and Ken, looking pissed off.

"What you did... I'll bite you to death for it." Hibari was already threatening Mukuro, wielding those tonfas in a fighting stance. For some reason, the three actually stopped their current fight to face him which didn't seem like the best course of action but whatever, they were the ones fighting.

Speaking of fighting, now that everyone was perfectly distracted, wouldn't it be the best time to leave? "Kufufu... And you think that you will be able to defeat me, even though your full power would still not be enough? I've seen many as strong as you and I've killed them all as well. It's pathetic to even think you have a chance."

"I don't care about whoever you killed, I'll bite you to death anyway." _That's pretty confident for someone who's weak against cherry blossoms._ I rolled my eyes as I spectated this a bit more.

I wasn't completely sure if I had to bring Bluebell with me or whatever so I was still there or I would've gotten out of here already. "Kufufufu... If you can even do such a thing, of course." Ken was more focused on Mukuro than anything and Bluebell was staring at Hibari with a pout.

I got closer to her and whispered, "Hey, we should get out now." She glanced at me and that pout disappeared right away, replaced by another annoyed expression. I was getting used to that by now, since that was pretty much what she'd do to me.

"Hmph, just when things were getting fun... protecting you is such a pain and saying that is making me sound like Zakuro now!" Whoever this 'Zakuro' person was, he (at least the name didn't sound all that feminine so I was assuming that it would be a guy) seemed to be pretty lazy.

I didn't really care about what kind of people Bluebell knew though, as I was too busy thinking of my own survival. "Whatever, let's go. It's not like they'd be strong enough to keep fighting me anyway..." Bluebell said as she started heading to that exit, me following her from behind while looking all around me.

They (Mukuro and Ken) were still somewhat distracted with Hibari who was fighting pretty well for someone who had been so shamefully defeated by fangirls. Ken didn't seem to be keeping up with Hibari but it wasn't as bad as Bluebell, whom he couldn't even touch. "Get back!"

I bumped into her and flinched from what she said. _What are you doing, this is our chance!_ When I actually stopped being distracted and looked ahead, I saw something that I really didn't want to see.

A bloody figure was walking towards the room, his leg limp and his face tired, although not that emotional. I did as Bluebell said and stepped back as that guy (since it was a guy) seemed to have noticed us. His eyes were still somewhat dull though, and it didn't look like he was planning to do much beyond maybe passing out from blood loss.

_Speaking of that, how is he not passing out from blood loss right now?!_ However, when he actually reached this room, his eyes closed and he fell to the floor with no hesitation.

This obviously made us (Bluebell and I) be noticed as we were close to him. "Oh? It looks like Chikusa took quite the beating... Could it be that we finally got a 'hit'?" _A 'hit'? What is he talking about, was there something that he was 'missing'?_ Whatever Mukuro was saying, it seemed really suspicious.

"Kaki-pi looks so lame, he got his ass kicked by his target!" Ken was grinning with his tongue out, not even looking that sad for what would be his comrade since that guy on the floor (who was presumably called Chikusa) was wearing a Kokuyo Uniform.

Hibari didn't even spare him a glance and kept trying to bite Mukuro to death, not having made much progress with that. "And it also looks like that girl was trying to escape. Did you think that we wouldn't remember you?" I sighed in frustration, having missed my chance to get out of this terrible place.

"Nyuu~, you can't stop her from doing anything as long as I'm here!" Even though she mentioned me, Bluebell seemed to be more focused on saying that she was really strong as if boasting although that wasn't even necessary since her strength was pretty obvious.

I looked down at the guy on the floor and glanced at the bag that I still had from the Namimori Swarm Representative, coming up with some pretty stupid ideas. _Well, he kind of needs it... No, that's dumb, I'm not treating the damned enemy, that'll only get me killed instead!_

I sat down on the floor anyway, taking that first aid kit out of the bag. _No seriously, what am I doing, this is bad!_ That was the rational part of me shouting those words in my mind but the other part couldn't just stare at this guy who was greatly injured without doing anything about it.

My most bored part gave the excuse of having nothing to do but the morally correct part told me that it would just be nice of me to do it. _Well, it's not like I'm that good with treating other people or even myself for that matter so even if I go ahead and do that, he wouldn't heal, right? He probably couldn't even touch me either, seeing that he could barely move before._

_So maybe I'll go ahead and succumb to my dumb morally correct part for a second while taking my boredom away..._ "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Bluebell had a blank look on her face as she saw me doing something that was dumb enough to warrant such a thing.

"... I know, alright? You don't have to tell me on how stupid this is."

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

* * *

Oh my, I'm making Observer-chan do stupid things. Well, but then again, if you think about the fact that Chikusa was extremely wounded at the time and Observer-chan is not at all fit to do that kind of thing, I don't think it would actually make a difference to him.

And in the actual series, Chikusa got his wounds nicely treated and stuff but the difference is that Hibari had already gotten his ass kicked by then; now that he didn't get his ass kicked and Observer-chan could buy that much time from Kokuyo (involuntarily), they can't really go about worrying over Chikusa, no?

And then there's Bluebell who Mukuro would not be able to defeat ever but he's also holding back because he doesn't want to get too serious. I mean, it would be kind of bad if the Tenth Boss of the Vongola (or I guess the candidate for the position) would come and Mukuro was like super injured and fatigued from using his powers so he's not going to get too serious just to get rid of a girl that happened to follow Hibari.

I'm so glad that this is AU, I can make all changes that I want as long as it doesn't bury me in plot holes!


	25. Chapter 24

**First words:**

* * *

Oh, this chapter... It's a pretty ridiculous chapter although I'd say that the next chapter is extra ridiculous... or was it the one after that? I don't know but it's either one of them. Even though you might not notice it, I'm scared shitless of writing Bluebell wrong. Honestly, I'm scared of writing pretty much all of the Funeral Wreaths wrong so I always have to re-watch episodes. The same applies to some other characters in the series but I get really scared since Bluebell interacting with characters like Mukuro and such just doesn't actually happen so it really challenges your knowledge on the characters.

**Fun facts:**

**- Although it's not surprising to know that Hibari is not aware of what exactly the fangirls do beyond crowding (because he really doesn't care), Mukuro is also not aware of all that fangirls do beyond whatever he tells them to do. Ken, Chikusa and everyone of the Kokuyo Gang however, are well aware of the contents of their Albums;**

**- Bluebell might seem like she knows about Byakuran's plan but she really doesn't know anything significative; the only one that might know a little bit is maybe Kikyo but even that is uncertain.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Troubling myself over stupid things**

* * *

I was still treating my enemy's wounds like the dumbest person to ever exist on Earth (and sucking at it too) while Bluebell was glaring at me and Hibari was... still fighting. Well, he wasn't really winning but he still wasn't injured to the point where it would be impossible for him to even hurt Mukuro or Ken.

Whatever the case, Hibari was still trying to bite everything to death and once in a while, Ken would go after me but it would fail because Bluebell wouldn't let him do anything. At least it served as a warning that they were still watching me. _You should be thankful, damn it!_

"You know, you should just go away already," Bluebell suggested, not even glaring anymore. She seemed more bored than anything, looking down on me as I was almost done with this. But still, the first aid kit had way more bandages and the like than any normal first aid kit, almost as if it was supposed to treat a lot of people...

The fact that there was a neatly compressed pack full of Hibari-themed Band-Aids was already creepy enough but the fact that there were variations according to whatever Hibari wears was even worse. _Even I'm not cruel enough to put one of these on this guy, even though he's hurt in the face too..._

_But it looks like I have no other choice..._ I was way more amused than I should've been and it showed; the smirk on my face and that strange giggle I let out was enough proof of that. _I guess the winter uniform-themed one would go better here..._ I was so distracted in this that I didn't even remind myself to answer Bluebell's actually intelligent suggestion.

"Nyuu~, listen to me, damn it! I'm not going to stand around just to make sure you can be an idiot so now get out of this place or I'll kill you!" She seemed pretty serious with that threat, breaking my concentration on the stupid things I was doing. _Damn, I should be ashamed of myself._

_... I don't think I'll touch a first aid kit that belongs to a group of fangirls ever again, I'm pretty sure that those corrupted me a little._ I dropped it as if it were filthy and did as Bluebell said, running away from the room. "Hey, you better not think you're going anywhere- Ugh!" The one to strike Ken down was Hibari who had seen that chance to finish him off easily.

He looked pretty bad already so it was really surprising that he lasted that long. "Kufufufu, and you think I'll make it that easy for you?" As I ran straight ahead I found myself at the same place as if I hadn't moved at all. I tried it again but it did look like no one was planning on having me leave.

As much as I ran, I'd always end up in the same spot anyway. "That's an illusion again!"

I tried my hardest not to slap myself for all the stupid things that I had been doing as I had already forgotten about illusions. _Seriously, I think I'm especially dumber today..._ That illusion faded away fast as I started running away, this time actually reaching other places.

There was one problem that I found with this though: I didn't know the way out! I mean, I had followed Hibari and all but I didn't go through the effort of trying to remember what path I would have to take as I assumed that Hibari would kick Mukuro's ass.

"Why are you stopping?" She asked curiously for a change, not glaring at me at all. There were two paths and I had no idea on which path to take. I reminding myself of the time that I followed Hibari but most of those memories were filled with me watching Hibari bite a whole lot of Kokuyo students to death.

I stared at the ground in both embarrassment and frustration. "That's because I don't know where to go." I glanced to the left and to the right, still coming up with no decision on which path to take.

"Just take a random path and go with it! You don't have time to think about that kind of stuff." She was probably referring to Mukuro and assuming that Hibari wouldn't win against him which was kind of crushing my hopes.

Besides, if Hibari wouldn't be able to beat Mukuro that would mean that Mukuro was stronger than Hibari and Hibari was already strong to begin with... This train of thoughts was actually scaring me so I decided to just randomly pick a path and go along with it.

Bluebell was following me, walking with no shoes. _Doesn't it hurt at all? You'd think that there are lots of small pebbles and things that would hurt your feet._ I dismissed that for the time being since Bluebell was an angel so she probably had her reasons for whatever inhuman action that she would take.

At the end of that path were those broken stairs and I sighed, thinking back on what happened with Hibari in this place. "I guess you'll help me down...?" I meekly asked because I wasn't really sure that Bluebell would do anything to help me in the first place, even if she was supposedly my Holy Protection.

"Just shut up and grab onto me, okay? I can't get you more wounds than that one." I didn't know why, but I felt like she was really serious with that last sentence and not in a good way. It was as if something bad would happen to her if I got more injured even though she still sounded somewhat annoyed by my presence.

I did what she said yet again and grabbed onto her while she started flying like Hibari would, except the flames propelling her were blue and not purple. This didn't work that well since Bluebell was shorter than me so this was wobbly, to say the least.

She got down to the floor and let me go as fast as she possibly could and she had a weird sort of annoyed pout and glare directed at me. "You're so heavy! You better not want to go back there because I'm not taking you up, you hear me?"

"I got it, I got it. You know, you don't have to be so pissed off at me, it's not like I don't know that you didn't want to do this at all or anything." This would be kind of rude from me but considering that she was already pretty rude to me in the first place, it was only fair of me to be somewhat rude too.

This time, the glare disappeared but the pout was still there, making her look really childish. "I'll be angry whenever I want!" She looked down at the floor, almost as if she were kind of confused. "Why did Byakuran want me to do this anyway? It's not like you're anything special."

"I don't know either, that's my question!" I exclaimed in an attempt to emphasize the fact that I wanted answers and I wanted them badly. "What's his deal anyway? Is he planning something weird or whatever?"

She looked up at me again, her expression changing to a sort of mischievous smile. "Nyuu~, as if I'd ever tell you about that! Byakuran's plans are top secret!" It seemed kind of strange: she was especially emotional (in a positive or negative way) whenever she mentioned His Divine Presence, as if He were really important to her.

Was He? I'd guess that God would probably be important in her life but not like _that._ I was almost going to ask myself about that but I then looked at the other set of stairs on the opposite side of the ones that we got down from.

"Hey, did the other path that I could take also lead to this area...?" I asked, my words kind of slow. I was still processing if that was possible since I really didn't want it to be true.

After all, it was pretty bad to have to choose a path as if it would make a difference. "Maybe it does, I dunno. I'd say it does though since it's so close to the other stairs."

I hung my head low in shame. _I just want to go home now..._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

Yeah right Observer-chan, you're staying whether you want it or not. I'm so mean to her, she gets in the shittiest of situations. Whatever, I'm kind of getting close to the end of the Kokuyo Arc. Well, just kind of since there's still M.M, Birds, Lanchia and the final fight with Mukuro...

Damn, I still have a lot. Look forward to that?


	26. Chapter 25

**First words:**

* * *

**KeeLer MiMi - Ah, don't worry, I should've also made it a bit more obvious since this is the internet and you can't exactly hear the sarcastic tone of things! Seriously though, it's fine ^^ Like, I am a failure to all fangirls, how could I have not thought of that?! I'm not fangirl enough and it backfired, damn it... It would've been so hilarious though! For now though, I have to finish the Kokuyo Arc! Even though I say that, I'm still not done with it and I'm 7 chapters ahead of this one... T_T  
**

This chapter... is kind of ridiculous if you consider the end of it. But honestly, the next chapter's way worse in terms of being ridiculous so this isn't so bad? _You've been saying that since chapter 23!_ I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I confuse chapters! Seriously though, it might look like I'm messing around in this chapter but the next one is even worse. Now that I think about it though, I'd say that I've been messing around since Chapter 1.

Observer-chan referred to a 'sansetsu-something' which she actually meant as **sansetsukon** although she had forgotten the name. It's pretty much a nunchuku-thing-a-majigs that's divided in three different parts except that Observer-chan was referring to the japanese term for it.

**Fun facts:**

**- Observer-chan's father has the hobby of researching about weapons so he knows a lot about them; he also likes telling all about it to Observer-chan since he knows that his wife would not have the patience to do it. Observer-chan didn't have it either but she'd hide it from him and pretend that she'd listen to everything he said. Thanks to that, Observer-chan knows a bit about certain weapons and that was why Observer-chan knew about tonfas in the first place;  
**

**- The Mukuro fanclub is strangely organized with various different positions, although it might not seem like it: that's because from the Kokuyo Gang's point-of-view it's pretty much Mukuro's personal slave Army so Mukuro was the one that made it so organized. That's not to say that he ran into some... _problems_ while doing it but he pulled it off probably due to being a Master Illusionist since no normal person could ever do something like that.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Kokuyo's Treasurer**

* * *

Bluebell and I ended up wandering around the area, not really knowing where to go. It was still surprising to know that this angel apparently didn't possess any sort of knowledge on actual locations beyond what His Divine Presence would tell her since any normal person would assume that she would be all-knowing.

I mean, wouldn't that be more reassuring as Holy Protection? _Well, Byakuran's sole existence is not reassuring at all so that might be it..._ "Nyuu~! I'm sick of this, I'm breaking this wall and we're getting out of here!" I snapped my head towards Bluebell, now with her water blade... arm or whatever and going to the wall.

"Wait, this is abandoned, wouldn't this collapse or something?!" I asked in fear of that actually happening. It probably wasn't going to happen but I at least didn't want to take that risk. She turned to me, paused for a bit and then let her tongue out in a childish way.

I could only give her a blank stare but she wasn't even looking at me anymore as she was going to destroy that wall with her powers of... I didn't even know.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

I flinched and Bluebell immediately turned around, me doing the same. What I saw in front of me was truly scary: a Kokuyo (Middle School) uniform. It wasn't really the Kokuyo uniform that was scary, but the fact that this person was wearing it, therefore that person was with Mukuro. "Nyu?"

"Yeah, you! The brat with the water arm!" _Water arm? You don't even know what it is either, huh?_ I looked at the girl in the Kokuyo uniform and I had to admit, she was really pretty. She had short red hair and purple (I guess violet?) eyes, although she was wearing the hideously green uniform.

In any case, I was being really ignored in this situation even though I was closer to her. "It's none of your business!" Bluebell replied, not as angry as one would be when saying something like that.

"You know, you're pissing me off." With a glare, she took out... a clarinet? "I'll take care of you right here!"

_What's up with people taking out weird things as if they were the deadliest weapon to exist? The worst part is when they're _actually_ deadly!_ "Ooooh, scary~," Bluebell teased, as confident as ever.

"Hmph, you won't even have the time to be scared once you get hit by this!" She played a bit of that clarinet and Bluebell jumped to the side as if dodging something. But what would she be dodging in the first place? _She didn't attack... did she?_

The girl was still playing the clarinet and Bluebell was still somewhat 'avoiding' whatever she was trying to avoid. "Nyuu~, that's so lame! I can finish you off in a second!" _Well, I think anyone would call an invisible attack lame._

"As if, you brat! I'd wonder on how you even ended up here!" I'd react, but there wasn't much to say. Somehow, this girl wasn't even 'aiming' at me, whatever it was. _At least I know that it involves that clarinet._

Even so, that wasn't enough for me to figure out on what exactly this girl's attack was. "Don't call me a brat, you pushover~! That attack is useless against me!" Bluebell exclaimed and without even being able to see her, she got behind the girl.

I wish I knew her name... The girl gasped, looking really surprised with her hand covering her mouth. "Oh no, I'm done for!"

"... Or, is that what you wanted me to say? You know, I'm a close range-fighter too!" With a confident smile, the girl aimed a kick at Bluebell who dodged that just as easily as her musical attacks.

Jumping back, her clarinet was suddenly divided in pieces and almost worked like that one weapon, um... Uh... Sansetsu-something...? _Damn, I remember my father talking about it but I forgot its name!_ Swinging it a whole lot, she went for a hit on Bluebell but that predictably failed because Bluebell was apparently super strong. "Nyun, you miss again~."

"Hmph, let's see if you say that again!" I was still at the side, ignored for this fight that was really uninteresting to me. Well, my interests were obviously to get away so maybe that is what I should be doing? _But seeing as there was this girl wandering about on this place, wouldn't there be any other Kokuyo person doing the same?_

I kind of zoned out in my thoughts and I could see that the girl made no progress at all in even hurting Bluebell. Bluebell wasn't even trying to do anything, she was simply dodging. She was amused at first but she was now pouting, as if really bored. "I'm sick of you, this sucks~."

"You're really pissing me off... I'd better get a raise for finishing you off so I can go shopping after this," The girl muttered with a glare similar to how Bluebell would glare at me: as if I was a huge burden and a problematic existence. I'd say that in this case Bluebell wasn't really a burden but she would definitely be the problematic existence.

From a glare to a smile, her mood changed quickly. "As the Treasurer of the Mukuro fanclub, here's my final move!" _Treasurer? What is that fanclub, Student Council?_ I couldn't even take her seriously from how lame that sounded. "Listen to this and bow down to Mukuro-chan's awesomeness!"

_Even though you say that, you call him 'Mukuro-chan'?_ Somehow, I got reminded of Bluebell and I did not feel like doing that comparison. Her clarinet going back to normal as she got some distance away from Bluebell, said angel only looked curiously.

"Mukuro's theme!"

_What...? How does that even relate to the fact that you're the 'Treasurer' of the fanclub?!_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

Yes, M.M made Mukuro's theme (not really, credit _the actual guy_ behind the awesome soundtrack of the series) except it would totally sound more high-pitched on a clarinet. Well then I guess she made a cover of it on the clarinet, whatever, you will still bow down at Mukuro's awesomeness by hearing it; I know I did and I'm not even that much of a Mukuro fan. If only she could've had a guitar so she could do a solo right there with the last part of his theme...

Anyway, look forward to the next chapter?


	27. Chapter 26

**First words:**

* * *

**KeeLer MiMi - Damn, if only _I _could have merchandise of an anime that I really liked... I have heard of Kuroko no Basket but I haven't watched it so yeah, let's just say that I don't know Kuroko no Basket. Well, it's not easy for me to be jealous of something but I guess I can understand. Besides, I think being blunt is a great trait and I wish I could find that in people that I've met so I'd say she sounds pretty cool. I never really understood what made Tsuna so great and popular beyond the fact that he's the protagonist but I have to admit that I find many of his actions and motivations to be admirable so that might be it?**

** Eliza is such a rare name (at least from where I come from) but it sounds pretty to me, I guess everyone has differing opinions ^^'? Wow, she read my fic? Thank you or thank her for me if she won't continue read it or I don't even know- (XD) I'm also picky when it comes to fanfiction so I can definitely understand that mine is kind of average/decent since if I were to read it (without me writing it), I'd probably think the same thing. Even though I said that, I still think that it's average and I wrote it so... By the way, how many chapters did she read? I'm just kind of curious about that. My sense of humor is kind of weird so reading other humor stories is not a bad idea although I have to say that I already read plenty of them. I'd say this problem actually stems from the fact that I'm not exactly the most extreme of people...**

That was _HUUUUUUUUUGE_ and I hope that I'm forgiven for that, I really try to not make huge text walls at this first words part... I finally got this chapter right, this is the one that I think is extra ridiculous! This time, I'm not mistaken! On a completely unrelated note though, I kind of gave up my "always 10 chapters ahead" thing since I kind of want to write my chapters calmly so even if I'm some chapters behind I won't worry and just write whatever comes to mind without that pressure. Because of this, I have a feeling that you might catch up to me eventually... when that happens though, I'll be screwed because I won't be able to post chapters daily.

**Fun facts:**

**- Even though Observer-chan will completely deny it she has pretty much automatically converted herself to the Byakuranist faith involuntarily by being called to Heaven; in other words, she is considered as such (Byakuranist) by everything (even Nature) but herself;**

**- Byakuran _is_ watching these events from Heaven (while eating marshmallows too) and he _is _acting on those events: he just doesn't really care about being mentioned at all (^^ - Byakuran's normal mood and expression from Heaven even while being insulted). His actions towards whatever's happening and whether he is actually omniscient though, that's a secret ;D**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 26: In which Byakuranism is now a thing**

* * *

A very eerie and atmospheric melody was played with that clarinet and as good as that sounded, I was not worshipping Mukuro yet. "Is that all?" Bluebell asked, looking bored.

"It didn't work?!" _Why are you so surprised?!_ Did it actually work on other people? I really didn't want to know that.

Even after all this, I was still being ignored at the corner presumably because I was that weak. _As insulting as that is, this is a good thing._ I never wanted to fight anything anyway. "Nyuu~, of course it didn't, I'm already part of a fanclub!"

_Like what?!_ I hoped that it wasn't the Hibari fanclub but then again, she refused to help him so that was definitely not the answer. _And wait, if it's only supposed to work on non-fangirls then why the hell am I not affected, am I supposed to be part of some fanclub?!_

That thought alone was pretty insulting. "What? There's no fanclub in Kokuyo other than Mukuro-chan's! Did you come from Namimori or something?" _Ah, so fanclubs to actual celebrities are excluded from this..._ It was almost impossible to take this conversation seriously.

"As if! Our fanclub is way better than something from Namimori!" Bluebell exclaimed with a confident smile, using 'our' as if to include me.

_... She can't be including me, right? I mean, she has more people that she knows, right? Do other angels even join fanclubs?_ I could only hope that there were more angels in Heaven like her so that she wouldn't be talking about me.

_Almost-naked little girls...?_ I cleansed all strange thoughts out of my mind relating to His Divine Presence's preferences and focused on what was really important: Seeing if I could get the hell out of here! "Hmph, then what is your fanclub about? It can't possibly have a better theme than Mukuro-chan's!"

"That's what you think! Byakuran's theme is the best theme ever! It's way creepier than what that other guy's theme could ever be!" _Wait wait wait, she can't possibly mean that there is such a thing as a Byakuran fanclub, right?_ My brain was about to melt from all this nonsense.

I'd say that part of me was more in despair for having found that out than anything. _Byakuranism?_ "Byakuran? Who's that? I bet he's way lamer than Mukuro-chan, he probably doesn't pay you a cent!" The girl said mockingly as she laughed while Bluebell was glaring at her.

To be fair, I could bet that His Divine Presence really doesn't pay her. "As if I'd need something as stupid as money, Byakuran is too awesome to even care about that!" _I don't think it's because he's awesome, it's more because he's God..._ "If he wanted, he could have way more fangirls than the ones in your fanclub in a second!" _Yeah, that's because he's **freaking God...!**_

"Does that mean that he doesn't even have fangirls to begin with?" This girl was laughing her ass off for all the wrong reasons. Well, logic wasn't expected since this conversation was going on... "That's lamer than I thought! How can that even be called a fanclub, you poser!"

Even though I was wondering if I should get out of here at first, I got to a conclusion on this quickly: I really _should_ get out of here! Unfortunately, I couldn't see how it would be good for me if I went alone. _Damn it, and Bluebell's still fighting her!_ "Nyuu~...! I'll seriously kill you!" Considering that this was Bluebell, she was probably pretty serious about that. "If I tell you that Byakuran can have way more fangirls than that other guy, then _he_ _freaking can!_ Look at her right there! _She's_ in the club!"

**"What?!"** Bluebell was pointing at me as if she was actually serious. "Why the hell would you assume that?!" I asked bluntly and loudly, having been heavily offended. Besides, I was already sure of the fact that Bluebell was not allowed kill me for some reason so I was practically safe.

Well, at least that's what I assumed since she's supposedly my Holy Protection. "If that attack didn't work on you then you're obviously in Byakuran's fanclub, duh! Who else would you be a fangirl of?!" Bluebell said as she pointed at me accusingly. _Don't judge my sanity on whether I get affected by an attack or not!_

_Besides, was I supposed to be affected to begin with?!_ "I'm not a fangirl of anything!" I protested as I didn't like it when my sanity was insulted. Even though some of my friends would sometimes obsess over their favorite celebrity, I still hadn't joined the dark side... yet. _I only like that band's music not the vocalist's looks, shut up!_

... Kicking that dark side out of my mind was as hard as it looked. "Even your friend's denying it, what a joke!" _Why am I immediately considered to be her friend?_ The irony of this was that I was only noticed now of all times. "I guess I'll just do it again, maybe it'll get through your skulls next time."

_Is she planning on doing that attack again?_ I mean, the fact that it was an attack kind of sucked but the music in itself was pretty cool so I didn't particularly mind that. "Nyuu~, that's it, you're going to die!" Getting behind the girl so fast that I didn't even see her do it was Bluebell who was already grabbing that clarinet. "But first I'll destroy this stupid thing!"

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" This time, the girl actually seemed scared although more surprised than anything. Before she could react though, Bluebell had already broken the clarinet in half, sticking her tongue out at the girl in victory. "How dare you?! You brat, I'll kill you!"

The sheer outrage was unmistakable: that clarinet was probably important to her. "Nyun~, I'm getting ready to kill yo-" Bluebell suddenly disappeared from the face of the Earth without completing that sentence, the broken clarinet dropping to the floor and leaving me to look at this scene, my eyes widened.

"Where did that brat go? I still have to make her pay for this!" The girl glared at me as if I had anything to do with this but I didn't even care, Bluebell was gone! _Why…? Why did she disappear? That girl over there can fight, you know?! What am I supposed to do now?!_

_Where's the Holy Protection when I freaking need it?!_

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

* * *

This chapter was extra ridiculous, I did not plan this at all. Either way, I still had a ton of fun with this. What sucks is that I'm afraid of making M.M or Bluebell OOC since I'm not that good at writing them. I tried my best though (and did a lot of research and re-watching of episodes) so I hope that was enough.

While I realized that this chapter was going on an entirely different direction than what I was planning, I thought that maybe Byakuran could go and do something but that just wouldn't be God-ish enough since God doesn't do stuff directly! Well, even though I'm saying that Byakuran ain't got no time for Godly Manners in his arc, at least when I get to it.

I'm still going on a huge brainstorm for details though, so look forward to that...? Even though judging by this arc's length, the Future Arc would be at like Chapter 60? ^^'


	28. Chapter 27

**First words:**

* * *

**KeeLer MiMi - Wow, that sucks... Speaking of that, I definitely won't have as much free time as I do from Tuesday on. Haha, I wonder if I can keep up the daily updates... I'd say that 5 would be the absolute average but lol 6 is cool, let's keep it at 6 XD You know, you kind of already said what your friend thought of this story and I answered it in the previous chapter but you didn't read that much ahead when you wrote this review so it's fine ^^' I'm not mad since as I said in my previous answer, I'm also very picky about fanfiction and even I'd rate my own fic as somewhat average/decent. But wait, she's picky yet she can't pick between her favorite authors? That's... ironic? ^^' **

**I _am_ grateful for the advice by the way and I did go read some fics and I have to say that it's really that my sense of humor is different from other fics because even when I screw around I feel compelled to be serious at same time too, which probably makes it less 'fun' and more bipolar. And then again, Observer-chan makes the story more serious because she takes stuff seriously and that's probably a flaw since this is supposed to be completely ridiculous... Damn you Observer-chan!  
**

Either way, I always feel like you're all really catching up to me but when I see the actual chapter count I facepalm due to the fact that you're really not. Well, the fact that I'm taking a whole lot of time to write Chapter 33 is pretty bad considering that by this point I should already be at Chapter 37 but oh well, I'll get Chapter 33 over with for sure and get back to the rest of the arc. By the way, I'm still at the Kokuyo Arc and I'm not even at Mukuro yet. _Progress, oh yeah!_

**Fun facts:**

**- Since Birds is (currently) in the Kokuyo Gang, Mukuro also has control of his birds; unfortunately, not every bird is at his disposal...**

**- Speaking of that, the Mukuro fanclub, unbeknowst to Mukuro himself, have made a deal with Birds: Birds would take all the pictures to fill the album with his awesome birds and the fanclub would pay him. That was probably a smart deal considering that he would get defeated in this Arc and he'd probably not get paid enough.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 27: My sanity is tested**

* * *

"Hey, are you even listening to me?!" The girl asked, somewhat pissed off at me ignoring her when ironically, she had been ignoring me before. Besides, it was pretty hard to concentrate on what was around me when I was kind of panicking here!

What was I going to do without Holy Protection? I had no way to defend myself and I'm not the fastest of runners. It made me realize that Bluebell actually was giving back that sense of safety that I had before since she was that strong. "Does it look like I care...?"

"What did you just say?" Even now, I had that sense of security. Somehow, I still felt like nothing could really touch me. Maybe this was all a very long dream, an Alice in Wonderland situation.

I could buy that. "Does it look like I care?! I'm sick of this, go away!" I was being pretty bold right now and really, throughout all of this I was being bold to begin with. Maybe I hadn't noticed that before? It was probably because I didn't feel like having things not go my way.

"Aren't you being a little too over-confident? Even without my weapon, I can take care of you just fine!" As she went towards me, I really started to panic. _Dream or not, what the hell am I supposed to do?!_

**. . .**

_Yeah right, after this much time with weird stuff happening to me, it would be weirder if I still thought it was a dream!_ Because of that, I decided that it was probably a good idea to accept this as reality and run away.

Before I could do that though, the wall behind me exploded. _Wait, what?_

"What the...?" That was my reaction from what I could see, everything being too weird.

First, a corpse. At least it looked like a corpse since the old man was passed out. Whatever the case, he had a Kokuyo uniform. _How would that happen, I'm pretty sure he's too old to be in school!_

Second, beyond the debris I could see the outside. Apparently, I was that close to the way out. Maybe I really should've let Bluebell destroy a wall since I could've gotten out of here just as fast!

Third, everyone. _Everyone...?_ Right away I could see Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera and Yamamoto. With them was a woman with somewhat red (or maybe dull pink) long hair, although not as long as something like Bluebell but the color was totally different in that case. Whoever it was, she happened to be wearing goggles for some reason.

_What are they doing here?_ It was definitely suspicious but they also seemed to be suspecting me, looking at me with incredulous faces. Well, except for that woman since she didn't know me. "You!" Gokudera was the first to act up on this, glaring at me fiercely. "So you were a traitor all along!"

"Gokudera-kun, wait! What if she was also taken away?" _Taken away? Someone was kidnapped and brought here? But who?_ The voice of His Divine Presence rang in my mind as I remembered His words:

_"The Disciplinary Committee is in danger and so are some of your friends, who would do such a thing~?"_

Because of those dark thoughts, I was almost forgetting the girl that was going to kill me, as I glanced at her for a second. "H-hey, would you mind helping me out?! I'm in a bit of a bad situation here!" I ran away from the area to get closer to the others as the girl was going after me.

"Don't you dare think you can get away!" It sucked that she was faster than me so she was almost reaching me. This was made even scarier because I was pretty sure that no one was as fast as Bluebell so no one would be able to protect me.

_I shouldn't get used to being protected..._ As I was kind of close to them already, the girl stopped, knowing that it was probably not a good idea to chase me further. "So she's not on their side?" Gokudera asked to clarify, still somewhat suspecting me.

"Judging by the situation, I'd say it's just the opposite. Besides, it looks like the people here use matching uniforms." The one to give this intelligent insight was actually Reborn of all people, who was staring at the girl.

Hideously green uniforms aside, it was still pretty obvious that this girl wanted to kill me more than anything so there was no way that I was on her side. "Who would ever mistake that? She's way lamer than the people from Kokuyo," the girl remarked mockingly.

_Oh why thank you very much for that, I appreciate it!_ "Says the one with the ugly green uniform," Gokudera retorted, and that was probably the best sentence I had ever heard him say.

"Hmph, I wouldn't be wearing this thing if Mukuro-chan hadn't told me to!" She exclaimed in disdain, still acknowledging that the uniform was kind of ugly. "Whatever, I'll just kill you and this will be all over!"

_Good effort but how do you plan on fighting all these people at the same time?_ "You're outnumbered, you might as well give up now. If not..." The woman said threateningly as she took out what looked like a plate full of purple... slimy... _dry..._ oozing weird smoke... thing...

... Seriously, what the hell was I looking at? _Is that supposed to be food?!_

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

* * *

Oh damn, I was almost getting a huge blank when the Vongola met up with Observer-chan since I was kind of like, **"Who'd speak in this situation?! _Who?!"_** But it ended up okay since Bianchi was here to help! I like how Bianchi is kind of cool in the Kokuyo Arc since it's really the only arc in which she kicks ass.

Because of that, I want her to keep kicking ass but I never really know exactly what I'm doing with my chapters, even when I have a plan. I had completely different plans for this chapter and it ended up like this! By the way, Yamamoto never got to fight Ken so he's in top shape, the only person that they ended up fighting was Birds.

And not much was really changed for Birds except for what I unfortunately couldn't show you: he's the main source for the contents of the album, oh yes. Sucks that everything is in Observer-chan's perspective because I would've had fun with that.

Anyway, look forward to Bianchi kicking ass...? I guess?


	29. Chapter 28

**First words:  
**

* * *

_**HOLY FUCKING SHIT FINALLY I WAS ABLE TO UPLOAD AAAAAAAH-  
**_

Like, you have no idea on how much I was panicking when I found out about the error that I was getting in the Document Manager but I found a way around it, as much as I really didn't feel like using it. I was like, super scared and I was pretty much messing around with everything I could find to see if I could fix it but to no avail. The error's probably still there, even now! Whatever, I can finally upload. I just hope that it gets fixed soon.

In a totally unrelated note, I've got one more favorite and one more person following this! Yay yay! It's been long since I said something like this so I'm extra happy! 8D

**KeeLer MiMi - Lol This would be the perfect time to say "Ganbare!" but I'd rather speak english so do your best...? It sounds weirder, wow. Anyway, are you like, not allowed to read fanfiction or something or do you really have little free time to do it? You did mention that you were supposed to have no computer for four months so I assumed that the problem was only there but I guess not ^^' Damn, until Chapter 23? That's a lot! Wait, what chapter was that again...?**

** Um, 20 was the Holy Protection one while 21 was Ken's appearance, 22 was the one named "Animalistic sets of teeth" but I'm not sure if it was by then that Chikusa showed up or if it was on chapter 23... *Checks the chapter* Oh yeah, Chapter 23 _is_ the one named "In which my stupidity gets maxed out", the one where Chikusa appears and she feels compelled to treat the guy (I only had to check the name to remember it)! It makes me really happy to know that she'd continue reading, summer classes must really suck (I never had them)! Wait, it's Summer? It's still Spring for me though, how...? Anyway, thank you both for reading even though you're pretty busy yourselves! ^^**

Okay, I'm supposed to talk about the chapter here (Damned Error Type 2)... You know how the fight between Bianchi and M.M went: Bianchi used that ability thing to make M.M's clarinet into Poison Cooking but in here, M.M has no clarinet so I had to improvise. I'd say that you can literally do anything with Poison Cooking, it's super versatile. Because of that, writing this fight was way easier so thanks Bianchi, you did me a great favor!

"Arrangement of Deadly Varieties" = I'm referencing the One thousand Midas Touch-thing-a-majigs since I think that the original name (in the manga) was "Garden of Poisonous Varieties", that's why the name of this ability sounds extra weird.

**Aneki = it pretty much means Older Sister but I guess it's in this 'tougher' way, although it can also be used for a woman that you respect in this weird bro way that I can't really explain. Either way, it means Older Sister.**

**Fun facts:**

**- Bianchi is always trying to come up with new variants of Poison Cooking; since she had recently discovered that ultimate ability of turning whatever she touched to Poison Cooking, she had been trying to come up with variants of that instead;**

**- It was almost a miracle that Observer-chan never got to meet Bianchi: Haru was planning on talking about her, but she never got to do it while Observer-chan would pass through Tsuna's house many times and coincidentally never look at it so she'd never see Bianchi around. Although I say that, Bianchi would probably forget her if they were to meet by coincidence instead of a proper introduction, as good as Observer-chan is at coincidentally meeting people...**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 28: Poison Cooking**

* * *

"If not what? Is that even an attack?" The girl retorted mockingly while pointing at the..._ food_ (Ugh), not really fazed by the threat._ I don't know but if you have comrades you should call them, I'm pretty sure you can't deal with everyone._ Since I wasn't one to help my enemies, I refrained from actually saying that out loud.

**. . .**

I sighed as I reminded myself of having helped the enemy like an idiot._ I sounded like such a hypocrite there..._ "If that's all you'll say then I don't need to hear anything from you!" Saying that, the woman (I'd also like to know her name...) charged, both plates in hand. _Is that supposed to be a close-range attack?! Wouldn't she dodge that?!_

I wasn't an expert on this so I decided to trust the judgment of the person that made those atrocities for the sake of shoving them on someone's face and see on how it'd go. "Fine, come at me! That lame attack won't even get me anyway!" As the girl had said, she ducked for the first atrocity-to-the-face and jumped back for the second with relative ease.

"Hmph, even without my weapon I can do just fine!" This didn't sound like bragging more than it sounded like the girl was trying to reassure herself of those thoughts as everyone just looked on, not daring to interfere._ You know, we could totally beat her if we were to fight her all at once..._

I really wanted to say that but everyone looked so damned serious that I felt nervous in trying to say anything at all. "There's more!" _There's more?!_ "Poison Cooking: Blazing Curry!" _That sounds way too scary to be considered food!_

The more ironic part was that the alleged curry (to give her credit, it at least somewhat like curry) wasn't really in flames although I'd bet anyone would rather eat it that way. "It's all the same thing if you can't hit me!"

_You've got a point there._ Bianchi didn't seem to be all that fazed with that good analysis of this problem and neither was everyone else. "So she's going for _that_ _move_, huh," I heard Reborn comment, making me confused. _What, will the thing actually be on fire or something?_

"That move?" Tsuna asked, looking as confused as I was for all the good reasons.

Reborn smirked (seriously, that's pretty weird to see on a baby) as Gokudera turned from serious to incredibly surprised. "You mean that move that Aneki's been working on?!" _Aneki? Are they related or does he also admire her?_

I went with the assumption that they were related (since only The Great Tenth is worthy of his respect) and dropped that train of thoughts altogether. "Yeah, that one. I guess we'll see it for the first time."

Whatever they were talking about, it didn't sound all that good to me. "Sounds like fun! I wouldn't think that she'd have something else up her sleeve!" Yamamoto remarked while laughing afterwards as I gave him an obvious blank stare that he would obviously not notice.

"Don't think I'm just here to dodge!" It looked like she had already avoided The Almighty Blazing Curry and was in the process of kicking the woman in the face. It would've landed if Poison Cooking (the name of the move thing, right?) hadn't been used to block it. "What?!"

With a panicked look on her face, the girl tried to get her foot off of the food (?) but it was stuck to her like glue. **"Aaaagh!"** It also seemed to be hurting her leg, presumably by burning it but I wasn't so sure about that.

"Poison Cooking: Acidic Jam!" _That sounds awful!_ And it looked awful too. _I guess the jam is on the bread? Well, if it's actually bread in the first place…_ Why was there a need to name the food anyway? I didn't really understand that. "I've got you now." The girl fell to the ground from having to stand on one leg, wincing in pain.

The woman then took two plates with completely different food (?) and brought them closer together. "Poison Binding!" Mashing the two together into one plate with one hand slightly touching the monstrosity, it suddenly started mixing itself together into a more disgusting mess of whatever was put in there.

_This is making me want to puke... What kind of powers does she have anyway, nuclear radiation?!_

"Poison Cooking: Arrangement of Deadly Varieties!" _At least _that's_ straightforward._ The girl shrieked but it was too late: that thing was thrown at her, causing her to pass out from the sheer powers of intoxication. _I do not want to be on the receiving end of that, that's for sure..._

I could only stand there and look at the traces of that crushing victory by some of the weirdest attacks I had ever seen in my life, thinking about this whole situation. "Hmph, attacks with no love would never reach me."

_I never thought I'd have- Huh, what did she just say?_ That statement alone broke my concentration on my thoughts and I did hear what she said clearly.

_This battle left a bad aftertaste in my mouth in more ways than one..._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

And so here it is? That fight was such an improv, you have no idea. Poison Cooking's a pretty creative skill though, you can make anything happen! Although I couldn't make it as clear in this chapter, Bianchi is way more love-focused than before and she was already pretty love-focused so I guess I just rose it some more.

I just couldn't take Poison Cooking out of Bianchi though, it's impossible; it pretty much defines her! Bianchi is pretty difficult to write, or so I found out. I mean, I know what she's supposed to be but I'm simply not that good with those kinds of characters. Well, Observer-chan is not particularly the type of character that I'm best with either.

Honestly, I'm better with cheerful people or people that joke around a lot...


	30. Chapter 29

**First words:**

* * *

**KeeLer MiMi - Holy shizzle, really? Where I come from, Summer goes from June to September; I never knew that it would be different there! That's actually kind of cool although having Summer be from June to September makes Summer vacation be from June to September so it's also super cool here. I guess it's Summer for you and Spring for me ^^ That doesn't make sense, how could you be late for work from using the phone? After all, if it's portable you could go to work while using the phone, that's why it's convenient! Well, even though I say that, I only use my phone to listen to music. Wait wait wait, she's going to take your phone for 3 years?! Why? That's so strict, I feel so sorry for you! It's even worse that my mother has never done such things in my whole life so I can't even completely relate! I can only wish you good luck... Are Summer classes that easy? I would want Summer classes to be normal classes then, that would be cool.  
**

Damn, I'm extra late to upload today. Well, I had an essay to make so I couldn't do anything without getting it done. Either way, this chapter's... Meh, I guess. The ones after it are pretty meh as well but since I can only hope that you won't find them to be that way. Don't worry though, I'm almost over with the Kokuyo Arc! Seriously, the only thing left for me to write is Mukuro's fight and I think I can improvise a little in there since I know Mukuro better than say... _Lanchia. _Like, I can only hope that you stick around for the Varia Arc, I am so hyped to write it since I have the best idea for them. Besides, it's the Varia so they're automatically awesome! I'm still trying to find a way to introduce Fran earlier but it seems like it would require a lot of... "cannonical freedom", or something of the sort.

**Fun facts:**

**- Fuuta's ranking book was actually at a corner of the room where the HFW I was going on but no one ever noticed it. Right now, the ranking book is still at the corner, although whether Fuuta is concious again is still questionable;**

**- Fuuta has yet to rank Observer-chan and the Kokuyo Gang because he had never met them; although it's obvious on why he never met Observer-chan, he never met the Kokuyo Gang because they were all in the Vindice prison which I'm pretty sure that Fuuta wouldn't have access to. Even though Fuuta didn't know them, he is talked about by a lot of people: there would be no way that Mukuro wouldn't have heard about him.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 29: Murderous kids for friends of acquaintances**

* * *

"Anyway, did you happen to see a boy that's around nine years old wearing a scarf and holding a very big book?" Tsuna asked me in a worried tone, cutting to the chase. _After all, they did say something about people being kidnapped in this place..._

From what he had said, the only thing that came to mind was- _Oh you can't be freaking serious!_ "Well, I did see a boy matching your description, except he had a trident instead of a book and he um, tried to stab me with it." I glanced to the side as I assumed that the kid was probably someone that they knew well.

"A trident?!" Tsuna questioned hysterically, finding that as surprising as anyone would. "Why would someone like Fuuta have that?"

No one seemed to be so sure of what I was saying, as if I was making stuff up. _I wish I were doing something like that, I wouldn't like to almost get stabbed!_ "Hey, are you sure that's what you saw? Maybe the lighting was so bad that you couldn't see that well," Yamamoto asked, opting to not completely suspect me and trying to give a better explanation to what I just said. However...

_I'm pretty sure I could see the kid trying to stab me or I wouldn't have gotten through such a bad time in that place!_ "I'm sure of what I saw. It was definitely a boy wearing a scarf, with brown hair and eyes of the same color and wielding the head of a trident. Is that really who you're looking for?"

"That really is Fuuta..." Tsuna muttered, looking even more worried than before. "What would he be doing with something like that...?"

Seeing his Tenth (I still don't understand on why he calls him that) going deeper into worry and possibly sadness, Gokudera gave him a thumbs up with a smile on his face as I assumed that he was probably trying to cheer him up. "Don't worry Tenth, we can always ask when we find him since we will _definitely_ find him! There's no way we could ever fail!"

I had to admit that Gokudera wasn't that bad with that kind of thing and it was working on Tsuna so my initial impression of him became slightly more positive. _Now I just need to _not_ tell them about Bluebell knocking the poor kid out..._ I would've forgotten about that if not for this conversation.

_Well, it was the kid's fault in the first place! It's not like I wanted to get stabbed with a trident!_ "That's fine and all, but there's still something I have to ask you," Reborn stated, undoubtedly referring to me. "While there is a good reason for Fuuta to be targeted, there's none for you that I can think of. So why would Mukuro Rokudo bother with you?"

_This little guy's too perceptive for his own good!_ The fact that he was the one to ask the most logical question was actually kind of scary. "Um, I wasn't really kidnapped, I... followed Hibari-san to this place." _Speaking of that...!_

I got reminded of the fact that Hibari was fighting Mukuro and I was not sure of who was winning since I was no longer there. "You followed Hibari-san?!" Tsuna asked (rhetorically), knowing well on how scary that guy is. _I totally shouldn't have followed him though, he wasn't even the Leader to begin with!_

"Well yeah but Hibari's in a pretty bad situation right now!" Even though I had the intention of leaving this place, it would've been cruel of me to not tell them about this so they could help Hibari out as much as Hibari himself wouldn't want it (probably).

Everyone seemed as surprised as anyone would be when hearing that Hibari of all people was in a bad situation except for Reborn and the woman as they stayed somewhat neutral. "Hibari is?" Yamamoto was more surprised than anything when he let that out since that thought alone would be preposterous in a normal situation.

But in Namimori, there were never normal situations to begin with. _Well, this is Kokuyo but whatever..._ "Yeah, he's fighting Mukuro right now and I don't know if he's okay! He's on the top floor of the building I came from, just go from the hole you made on the wall!" I was not-so-subtly hinting at the fact that I wasn't accompanying them as I said that, hoping that I wouldn't be forced to stay here.

"So even Hibari-san had trouble with this person," Tsuna muttered, sounding nervous. It was almost as if he were before some sort of important match but what would be equal to that in this situation?

I didn't even want to think about that properly, knowing that I wouldn't come up with the best of hypothesis. "Whatever the case, his aim is still you, Tsuna." _Huh? But Mukuro had been expecting Hibari... What does Tsuna have to do with anything?_ In fact, why was he even here in the first place? These questions would probably get no answers. "So we should go and check on Hibari."

"Not so fast."

From our side, a somewhat tall man wearing a Kokuyo uniform with a hat big (and weird) enough to effectively hide his face was coming at us. "You're not going anywhere." All of what he said sounded very serious and threatening, yet in this strange dull way. I couldn't really understand why though, as I watched him in surprise and fear of having to stay here longer.

"There's more?!" Tsuna was as surprised and in fear as I was, although definitely more in fear than anything. The man was also wielding a huge dark metal ball that was attached to a huge chain, which he was gripping in his hand.

_I... do not want to get hit by that._ I didn't know whether that weapon actually had a name but it looked really scary so it didn't even matter. "I'll end this quickly." Saying that, the man took off his hat and for some reason, there were a lot of reactions to that, almost as if they recognized his face.

_**"Mukuro Rokudo?!"**_

_Huh, where?!_ I frantically looked around me only to see that they were actually referring to that man.

_Um, what- Who is this...?_

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

* * *

I must've been extra inspired today since I wrote two chapters! Now you finally see Lanchia and damn it, _he is hard to write!_ I'm not really sure on how exactly I'm supposed to write him like since I don't know him that well so I have to do all my homework and re-watch his fight over and over again.

Well, at least that's how I usually do it.


	31. Chapter 30

**First words:  
**

* * *

I got another favourite and someone following me 8D

Anyway, this is also a late update but that's probably how it'll be from today on because I'll be much busier than I am now but I will still be able to update. The issue will be more on writing said chapters... I can just hope that I'll do it since I have these cool ideas for Mukuro's fight ^^' This chapter is kind of weird since things happen yet not much changes from cannon. I'm kind of disappointed with that, but this'll have to do.

Lanchia's attack names are based on the original attack names which were: Thousand Snake Fierce Domination, Violent Snake Fierce Domination and Flying Snake Fierce Domination.

**Fun facts:**

**- The metal ball is actually a steel ball but Observer-chan did not know of this;**

**- Lanchia's modified attack names were obviously by Mukuro: the reason for this was because that attack had the use of *ahem*... organizing the fangirl Swarm.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 30: Fangirl Domination**

* * *

"But how? She just said that he was fighting Hibari!" Somehow, it looked like they were confusing Mukuro for someone else and I couldn't really understand why. Maybe they were given false information?

Either way, everyone was looking at me as if I were extremely- _really_ suspicious. "So you were lying after all! Tenth, this girl is just an enemy!" He was already taking out dynamite before I could even explain myself.

"Wait wait wait!" Before he could even light those, I shouted that out. "That guy over there is not Mukuro Rokudo so what the hell are you talking about? I'm pretty sure that this guy is not what the fangirls were raving about over there!" I pointed to the building that I came from, saying exactly what was on my mind.

Since that was for the sake of not getting blown up with dynamite, I didn't really regret saying all of that. "Fangirls?" They were looking at me in confusion which was justifiable as anything related to that was pure nonsense.

"Hmph, that's pathetic. The Reborn fanclub is obviously superior to everything else, right Reborn?" The woman said and at the last two words, she sounded slightly more... _fangirl-ish_ than before. _Wait what, Reborn fanclub?_

_He's a freaking baby, what the hell?!_ I did not want to know the thought process behind this woman. "So you're saying that this Mukuro Rokudo is an impostor?" Reborn asked, looking somewhat amused.

I was also thankful of that fact that he decided to ignore the woman so that weird conversations wouldn't last as long. "Who I am doesn't matter, you're dying here anyway." The man started swing that metal ball around with ease, as if it were really light in weight. "Who's first?"

That look that he was giving was pretty scary because it was so serious. _What's up with this guy anyway?_ "Don't worry Tenth, I'll go beat- Ugh...!" Suddenly, Gokudera was on his knees with a pained expression, almost passing out.

"Hayato!" The first one to react was the woman, rushing to his side right away. _So I guess they are actually related..._ Feeling his forehead, she muttered, "What a terrible fever...!"

_Fever? And he was going to fight?_ I looked at Gokudera in both worry and confusion. _Why...?_ "Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna was as worried about him as me if not more since they knew each other better. He didn't do anything but watch though, somewhat helpless.

"I'll go, Tsuna." The one that offered to get his ass kicked was Yamamoto, smiling weakly to see if he could brighten the mood for Tsuna (or so I assumed). "It would be unfair if I didn't get to do anything here, right?"

_Alone? Wait, why? Why do they want to fight alone? It would obviously be a better idea to fight the guy together!_ I would voice this question but it was already too late as Yamamoto was stepping forward, wielding a somewhat silver baseball bat. _Oh good, remind me of your wasted talent some more..._ "Your opponent is me!"

"Whoever it is, their tragic fate will be the same!" As he said that, he swung that huge metal ball and pulled it towards himself in a way that I didn't have the time to properly process. Pushing it with one hand (?), it went flying towards Yamamoto in a pretty slow speed. "Thousand Mukuro Fangirl Domination!"

_The Thousand what now?!_ I would laugh if not for the threat that the attack actually posed since that was the most lame attack name I had ever heard in my life. "What's that move?!" Tsuna asked incredulously as one would with such a name.

"It's slow...!" Yamamoto dodged it easily, taking a few steps to the side. Besides the ridiculous name, this made it seem way less scarier since it was so easily dodged.

... Or not, as in the blink of an eye I see Yamamoto taking the full force of the attack as if he hadn't moved a centimeter. **_"AAAGH!"_**

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted out in worry, his eyes widened with the surprise of the attack actually landing in the first place.

Reborn looked on, his expression serious. "This is pretty bad, this guy's actually strong."

"But he had dodged it completely!" Aneki (That's it, I'm sick of referring to her as just 'the woman') was staring at him with a fierce look on her face as she exclaimed that, as if analyzing what exactly went wrong with this.

The metal ball was pulled back to its owner as Yamamoto was miraculously alive and able to stand up, although looking a bit more... beat up. "Phew, that was close. If I hadn't blocked it with this, I'd be dead meat." He held up his baseball bat, now broken from the attack.

_Thousand Mukuro Fangirl Domination? ... It doesn't sound so preposterous now._

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

* * *

I have to twist cannon but Lanchia-san (I treat him in a somewhat polite way now) is such a serious character with a serious backstory to him that's it's hard for me to do anything! I kind of feel bad for not letting Yamamoto fight Ken before since it was kind of cool then but you wouldn't see it anyway so it doesn't matter.

I also don't feel like making Yamamoto lose but Tsuna has to do something here or I'm just dragging the changes that I want to make! Poor Yamamoto... How are Mukuro and Hibari doing, you ask? I'd say that I want to keep that a secret for some more time.

Chapter 30 already! Damn, and I'm not out of the Kokuyo Arc yet? Well, we just have Lanchia-san's fight and Mukuro's fight and we're done so we're almost there? So look forward to that! ^^


	32. Chapter 31

**First words:**

* * *

**KeeLer MiMi - LOL But still, that's pretty rough for a punishment, damn. Even though I'm not so addicted to fanfiction, I think I now spend more than 50% of my time on than anything and it's kind of weird. Well, that's not to say that I don't read anything since that would be weird; I sometimes have days when I go looking for fics to read while on others I'm just stalking- I mean _observing _my story's status. Seriously though, I wish you good luck on that because that would be overkill if I were in your situation ^^'  
**

You know, this chapter is quite... Cannon-ish. And you know, that really sucks. It especially sucks when I'm already writing ahead and then realize that I could've done this really good idea that I didn't even think of! If it's not obvious enough, it happened to me. Finally, light surged in my head and I got a hilarious idea for Gokudera but we all know that it's too damned late to do anything already! Well, I won't give up, I'll show it in some way or another, no matter what!

**Fun facts:**

**- Reborn has more than one spare of the special baseball bats and keeps them all in Tsuna's room. Tsuna hasn't figured this out yet so let's keep quiet in the meantime because of how pityful that is...**

**- Yamamoto's knowledge on his interests are probably more vast than Haru's knowledge on anything which would equal to Yamamoto knowing too much unnecesary trivia: he doesn't actually think that it's just trivia though so he doesn't even mention those details either.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 31: Tsuna dies**

* * *

"We're going to have to discover the trick of that attack to do anything," Reborn deducted from the fact that Yamamoto's bat was freaking broken! How we'd get out of this situation was questionable to me, but Reborn didn't actually seem that worried.

It was definitely strange on how serious and calm he seemed, as if he had seen these kinds of things before... It was also strange that he was the smartest of the group which was totally ridiculous considering that he was a baby! "I'd like to do that but this bat's broken... Sorry for that, kid."

"Don't worry, I have a spare," Reborn said as he threw a baseball bat just like that one at him and Yamamoto caught it, grinning and giving him a thumbs up. _The enemy's right in front of you!_

Now that I thought of it, why did the guy give us such a break, he could've destroyed Yamamoto right there. _And why did Reborn conveniently have a baseball bat to give away?! It's like he had actually given the original bat to him in the first place!_

All of these thoughts were melting my brain which wasn't helping me as I was also worried for these people. I mean, who wouldn't be? They were not only ridiculous but they were going against someone who was just as ridiculous with a super strong attack.

"Knowing the secrets of this attack won't get you to win, throw away your hope!" The man exclaimed, looking as fiercely serious as he was before. His gaze was just kind of scary to look into and because of that I tried to look down at the ground.

_I already threw away my hope of leaving when you arrived, damn it!_ But no one seemed to be all that affected by his words.

... Well, except for Tsuna who was kind of scared. At least I knew that someone reacted properly in here. _Now that I think about it, no one is stopping me from leaving so why am I wasting my time here?_

But I couldn't back away from everyone. Not when they were in danger. I cursed my morally correct part for binding me to this risky situation but I just couldn't leave them alone, even if I was no help to begin with. "We'll just see about that!" Yamamoto retorted, still somewhat smiling.

"Resistance is pointless, it will only bring about a more tragic end! Thousand Mukuro Fangirl Domination!" _That name... really breaks the mood for me._ Doing the same thing as before, that ball was heading for Yamamoto who decided to use his baseball bat to... swing it at the dirt, making dust go up to the ball.

_Oh, because it probably involves air... Not bad._ With that we could see that the air around it had such intensity and power that it would swirl around the ball which was probably what would be stopping Yamamoto from dodging: the air current was just that strong. _That's pretty dangerous..._

Noticing that the metal ball was coming for him, Yamamoto let out an "Oh no!" as he ran to the side and purposely fell to the ground, finding no other way to dodge. "That was close..." This succeeded as he didn't end up magically hit by the ball as it was instead pulled back to its owner as it missed its target.

Standing up, he said, "I know about this. A baseball creates turbulence behind it as it travels through the air, although this is not on the same level as a baseball." _That's pretty factual coming from you._ The fact that he was talking about baseball was pissing me off, further reminding me of his wasted talent.

"The trick behind that attack is the snake patterns carved on that ball." _Huh?_ I looked closely at that metal ball and found that it did have some snake-like carvings onto it, not having noticed this before.

Reborn was also strangely observant, something that was also really weird for someone his age. Honestly, he might as well be older than everyone else since he actually has the brain of someone much older than Tsuna or me. "What do you mean?" The one asking this was Aneki (if you don't remember, I got sick of calling her 'that woman' so I resorted to this), which was slightly surprising considering that she was the oldest in the group.

"They redirect and twist the air currents around the ball, making their power so great that you can't even dodge," Reborn explained, making my assumptions correct as they now had a source which were the snake-like engravings on the ball. _Even with that explained, it would still be hard for Yamamoto to dodge..._

I had to admit that I was pretty worried for Yamamoto since despite its terrible name, that attack seemed pretty destructive and if it really hit him it would do more than just hurt a lot. "Even if you figure that out, it won't help you defeat me!"

The ball was thrown in the air and as it landed, the man used his two hands instead of one to push that ball and it went faster than before and with much more intensity. "Violent Mukuro Fangirl Domination!" _What the hell is up with that name?! It's worse than before!_ I found jyself coughing and clearing my throat, not wanting to point out_ other meanings_ to that attack name.

Yamamoto, looking more focused than before, ran to the side but the ball turned to the side as well. "It can turn around-?!" That was the last thing Yamamoto said as he froze, the ball hitting him completely, this time with nothing to shield the hit. _**"AAAAAH!"**_

**"Yamamoto!"** Tsuna shouted out in terror with seeing Yamamoto get thrown to a tree from the power of the attack, unconscious on the ground and leaning on it. I could only stare with wide eyes, scared for his life. _He's... going to be okay, right?_ I'd laugh at such naive thoughts but they came from me, looking at this scene with my own eyes.

It was disheartening to watch and I wanted nothing more with it. _Wait, I still have that bag!_ I was going to run and treat him but I stopped, noticing that there was no pink bag with me. _That's right, I left it near that Chikusa guy... Damn it, just when it would be useful!_

"I told you that it was pointless." Looking through everyone with those serious eyes of his, he said, "Who's next?" I glared at him, as he seemed unaffected by this all. Well, it was hard to tell since he was completely serious; I'd call that 'a look of steel', unwavering and yet somewhat dull.

I just couldn't understand it and it scared me. It's as if steeling himself for something, but I just couldn't figure out what. Did I even want to know? The answer to that was uncertain. "Damn... you..." Gokudera was trying his best to stand up but failing miserably, looking like he was really sick.

_Why would he come then? Forcing himself to come... that's so reckless!_ "Your next opponent is me!" Aneki got in front of her, holding two plates of Poison Cooking. It looked more like she was trying to protect everyone, not really having a plan to deal with this person.

"I haven't even used 30 percent of my power yet, you have no chance against me. As I said, throw your hope away." Aneki's fierce stare turned into a glare as she faltered a bit. She probably knew that she wouldn't win and I was losing hope as well, genuinely worried for everyone.

But the man's words almost seemed like he was trying to make her give up fighting: was it to stop pointless fighting so he could finish her off right away? Maybe it didn't even have such cruel reasoning... "Bianchi..." Tsuna muttered in worry.

_Her name is Bianchi? That sounds pretty foreign too, like Reborn._ Even after having finally figured out her name, I didn't feel the least bit happy. "No, stop this already!" This was Tsuna's sudden outburst directed towards that man as if he were way weaker than he was and presumably after having understood that, he had a panicked look on his face.

Everyone was equally surprised with hearing that, especially coming from Tsuna and that only made me a little worried. After all, it might've been to protect Bianchi which was somewhat respectable of him. "Tsuna..." Bianchi glanced at him and she slightly lowered her plates of food.

However, Reborn was smirking. _Can he really smirk in this situation?_ "Good, Tsuna. To defeat this guy, you're going to have to give it your all though and as I said before, this is your last bullet." From his hat (or fedora, whatever) he took out some weird green thing with eyes and it transformed into a gun as he also took out a red bullet.

_Wait, what? How?!_ Showing it to Tsuna as he looked at Reborn in surprise, he loaded that in his gun and aimed at Tsuna. _He can't possibly be thinking of shooting Tsuna with that! And why does he have a gun anyway?! Better yet, how could that green thing turn into a gun in the first place?!_

**"Make it count!"**

"Huh, wait-" Before Tsuna could protest, he actually was shot with that red bullet right to his head, rendering him unable to mutter another word as he fell to the floor.

... I couldn't even gasp.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

Oh no, Tsuna died- Yeah right, Observer-chan just doesn't know about the Dying Will Bullet. She didn't recognize Leon either because he wasn't a chameleon at the time. This followed the cannon a lot but it had to be done; deviating from cannon in this fight was too risky for me since I'm not so familiar with Lanchia-san.

I literally had to rewatch episode 23 over and over again, thinking about what I'd do! The next chapter's going to be better though, since I kind of have a plan for it. Well, planning is not for me but it's reassuring that I have plans in the first place. Seriously though, don't worry about the next chapter because it's going to be kind of different.

I'd say that Observer-chan's point-of-view really makes the story have a different atmosphere to it which makes this story easier to write, even when I'm following a lot of cannon and having to write a lot of its boring parts; Observer-chan's thoughts help me out a lot and that may be why I write them a lot.

Observer-chan is a character that thinks more than she acts while she doesn't even realize that she's both good-natured and reckless so it's kind of cool comparing her dialogue to her thoughts. I'd just say that if I wrote this story on someone else's point-of-view with Observer-chan still here, you wouldn't view her as the same person. I really like that so I intend to keep this perspective.

Damn, that was long. Look forward to Tsuna kicking some ass?


	33. Chapter 32

**First words:  
**

* * *

Aaah, you're all catching up to me, I'm still at Chapter 36! It's kind of unnerving to know that since I _really_ don't feel like not updating daily. I guess it's because this story is pretty unpopular so I'm afraid that updating it weekly will make it have less attention? That's kind of bad of me to admit but I'd guess that's it. Anyway, this chapter was... kind of strange.

It's mostly because I kind of don't want to make this overly serious ("Look who's talking, you're planning on a huge amount of sad stuff for the Future Arc!" Shut up, I'm not! T_T) but I guess I've explained it in the Author's Notes. In my defense, the Varia arc looks to be extra silly: you literally have no idea. I'm getting a good picture of what I'll do with it and it's looking pretty hilarious, although it will take _heavy research_ of the theme that I'll be surrounding it on. Am I ready for that? Kind of, I still need to finish the Kokuyo Arc though ^^'

**Fun facts:**

**- At first, Tsuna would point out that his clothes would disappear whenever he would go into Dying Will Mode but after so many times of getting shot with the thing and the sheer fact that whatever he had to do with his Dying Will was his first priority he really just stopped caring;**

**- Tsuna is kind of unaware of his own strength in Dying Will Mode, even after having experienced it.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 32: The real name of the attack**

* * *

Was I the only one that looked pale in seeing this scene in front of my eyes? It seemed like it, since no one had the same reaction from seeing Tsuna dying! I didn't understand why and it only made me in shock of the one behind it: how could Reborn, pretty much a baby, even think of shooting someone in the head?

... Well, that's until I saw Tsuna rise from the ground as his clothes were somehow ripped apart and with no traces of them ever existing, as Tsuna's forehead had fire on it.

You heard me, Tsuna's forehead had fire on it! And did I tell you that he was in his freaking underwear?! And the fact that he was dead before?! _What the hell is even happening?!_

_**"Reborn...!"**_ Tsuna said in a high volume with an ultra-serious expression as his gaze was suddenly very focused, precise and serious, the color of his eyes also being a bit more orange and it was kind of strange to look at.

Unlike the other guy's gaze of steel though, Tsuna's eyes held this calmer or more peaceful feeling to it, as if in control of any situation. "I will defeat Mukuro's impersonator with my Dying Will...!" His voice was also much deeper and serious while sounding truly determined to defeat that guy.

_That's good and all, but what just happened?! He resurrects and decides to kick that guy's ass? I don't get it!_ The man shifted his focus from Bianchi to Tsuna as he got further away from this area not because he seemed scared but probably to keep doing his attacks with that ball. "Whatever you just did won't work. Give up on pointless struggle!"

"I will defeat you with my Dying Will, no matter what." The fact that he was so serious really contrasted with the fact that he was only wearing his boxers because his clothes somehow disintegrated. If this were some sort of TV show I'd be laughing pretty hard but since this was a serious situation I couldn't even think of that.

It was also worth noting that Bianchi could've been teaming up with Tsuna so that they could defeat this guy once and for all but it didn't even cross these people's minds. "Violent Mukuro Fangirl Domination!" _Argh, stop that already!_ Doing what he did before, Tsuna only ducked as if it were nothing and ran towards him so fast that only after blinking did I see him right in front of that man.

Being that close, Tsuna punched him right in the stomach with so much force that he was sent to the air. How a Middle School student was able to do that to a grown man was questionable and it made as much sense as resurrection after being shot in the head and disintegrating clothes but whatever, I've seen everything already!

In the air, the man pulled the ball back to him and did his attack from there. "Flying Mukuro Fangirl Domination!" What resulted from that was a much stronger air current with so much power that I could see it from this distance. This definitely didn't bode well for Tsuna, that was certain.

However, Tsuna didn't seem like he was scared at all. In fact, he wasn't even moving! Narrowing his eyes (more than they already were) as if to be extra focused, he stopped the ball with only his hands, leaving me to stare in awe. _Was Tsuna this... strong? Then why the hell didn't he fight before?_

"An attack like this is not enough to overcome my Dying Will. I'll defeat you...!" Locking eyes with that man, Tsuna grabbed the chain instead and pulled it to him. This action was so sudden and unexpected that the man didn't even react properly and Tsuna ended up taking his metal ball. "The name of your attack is wrong, I can feel your pain in saying it!"

_I can also feel my own pain in hearing it..._ "I can feel that it was fake, not even yours! An attack like that will never break through my Dying Will." The man's reaction to this was not even negative: his eyes were a mere dot from the shock, very different from his gaze of steel. "I'll show you the original attack and defeat you with my Dying Will!"

Throwing the ball up albeit struggling a bit more with it and when it was right in front of him, he pushed it with his two hands. **"Violent Snake Fierce Domination!"** The man took a step back yet not moving further as he seemed to be completely shocked. _Even if that was the case, why did he feel the need to change the name to something else? I don't understand._

Besides, how was Tsuna suddenly so cool? Even though I called him cool, it was still strange on how he figured out the name of the attack. Did he guess? It might've been easy to guess it since there were snakes and the attack was somewhat fierce so I could believe that... somewhat.

The attack actually hit the man and sent him flying to the dirt and at this point, questioning the logic of anything involving this was pointless. Besides, my brain would end up dying if I did and I value my brain a lot, why thank you. "He... Since when did he become so strong?" Bianchi asked the question that I wanted to ask except that she was directing it at Reborn.

Even though it was already proven that he was the smartest of the whole group, it still bothered me. After all, he was far too young to know this much or to even talk properly. Not only that, but most things are directed at him as if he had caused them in the first place and it almost looks like he had seen all of this weird stuff before.

It was just too impossible and suspicious at the same time so it was hard to get it off of my mind. "He's grown a lot from everything that's happened to him. He still needs to improve though," Reborn answered while still smirking. It just bothered me! It was as if the fact that he was apparently Tsuna's home tutor was actually true but that was just strange!

I hadn't noticed it before but Gokudera was unconscious, making me look away from him and at what was happening with Tsuna and Mukuro's impersonator (since I'm sick of calling him 'that man'). From the rocks that fell on him and the throwing that ball away as if it were nothing, Mukuro's impersonator rose.

He actually didn't seem as hurt as he should've been when getting knocked out by a big metal ball and he was glaring at Tsuna which was pretty scary to look at. It still didn't beat the Representative's glare though and I was kind of glad for that. "Playing with that ball was just to pass time, finding out the true name of its attack means nothing to me." Somehow, it felt like he was lying but I couldn't really find out anything more than that.

"My real specialty is..." Faster than anything I had seen, he was already behind Tsuna and said boy in boxers only had the time to glance at Mukuro's impersonator before he had been kicked, sent flying and get his face grabbed so it could be forcefully pushed to the floor. "...Martial arts!"

It was not only hard to watch but Tsuna's groans of pain were making it worse for me; I really wanted to leave. But leaving would just be wrong on so many levels. What could I do in this situation? Absolutely nothing.

For now, I could only watch helplessly as Tsuna was on the ground, worrying me yet again...

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

* * *

**_AAAAAH I WANTED TO WRITE LANCHIA'S THOUGHTS SO HAAARD!_**

Even though I preached about Observer-chan's perspective being cool to write, this is one of those chapters that would heavily benefit from a third person view as it would not only expand on Lanchia but it would also make you know more things since Observer-chan is not a completely reliable narrator.

What's worse is that I'm still not really deviating from cannon because doing that would almost be heartless of me, it's already breaking me apart to skip some stuff and that original name thing because Lanchia is the kind of character that you have to feel sorry for. Since that's how he is in this arc at least, I can't make too many jokes on the guy: he has to be taken seriously.

Because of that, I kind of went with cannon because it's the best route to take with this character but I'm always afraid to screw it up or make it too boring to read. I just hope that it's not the case and that you'll enjoy it anyway since it makes me feel sorry for the supposed ridiculous mood that this story should have.

I do have to admit that my most original plans (meaning the ones that deviate from cannon the most) are in the Future Arc but that's to be expected since Byakuran is _God_ here! Well, I'd say that the next chapter will kind of be along the lines of the end of Lanchia's fight and after that it might not be that cannon-heavy.

Damn, this might be the reason why I didn't want to make this in Tsuna's perspective: it would be too cannon-heavy. Now I'm kind of glad for Observer-chan...


	34. Chapter 33

**First words:  
**

* * *

Holy shizzle, this chapter is too big for its quality, wtf have I just done? And I haven't even talked that much about what I've done to Tsuna but I figured that it was obvious: Hyper Dying Will Mode got replaced with the Dying Will Mode and vice-versa. I'd say that it's good for me since it would kind of take away a more serious mood when he gets the Hyper Dying Will Mode and that's kind of what I want: I want this story to not be that serious. Anyway, if I write any more this'll have too many words!

**Fun facts:**

**- One of the things that Lanchia _really_ wanted to do while being possessed by Mukuro was to burn all fangirl albums of the club; sadly, this never got accomplished. Not to worry though as Lanchia was not the only one in the Kokuyo Gang that wanted that to happen...**

**- Lanchia was also a main part of the 'conversion process': that term pretty much means getting girls in the fanclub. No, it is not a used term at all so you have no need to remember it. Anyway, it was a pretty bad process: showing Mukuro propaganda to Middle School girls was not something that the Kokuyo Gang wanted to be doing for Mukuro (I mean, why would he ever do that himself?).**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 33: Tsuna dies again**

* * *

Tsuna was trying to stand up, but it was too late. The metal ball that he was apparently 'just playing with' at the time was now being used to crush Tsuna as it dropped down from the air and felt right on its target. "Tsuna!" Bianchi actually exclaimed his name but I didn't say a word.

I only gasped as I could even make a sound and tripped while stepping back, falling to the ground yet unfazed by that. _He..._ Reborn didn't say anything either, but he wasn't smirking anymore. _I think..._

_I think that I was probably better off not doing what Byakuran told me to do..._ Honestly, I was about to cry. If this is what His Divine Presence wanted me to see then I wouldn't call him God by any means._ If this was planned from the beginning then he's probably _the Devil_ instead._

"With this, your hope has been destroyed. Who's next?" He looked at Bianchi and then at me, knowing that either one of us would be next. After all, Tsuna was gone, Gokudera was sick and he was unconscious right now, Yamamoto was defeated and no one was expecting a baby to fight so there were only us left.

I was way too scared to go but I didn't want Bianchi to go either since I would only feel bad. I stood up albeit with some difficulty and blinked a few times from being teary-eyed, staring straight at Mukuro's impersonator. I knew that Bianchi wouldn't do well even with her cooking and as shocked as I was, I had the ultimate advantage:

Somehow, God (and Unholy as He was) was on my side. _**"I-!"**_ "I'm not done..." Cutting my sentence was Tsuna's voice coming from underneath that metal ball. Struggling to get it off of him yet succeeding to do so, Tsuna still looked determined, serious yet somewhat calm although severely beaten up. "Those weak attacks are not enough to break through my Dying Will..."

_Says the one that should be dead already! This is the second **fucking** time that I got tricked, I will seriously kill him myself if this continues._ Needless to say that I was _extremely_ (An 'extreme' that I won't even take back) pissed off at him for all of this. "Weak?"

"With such a weak resolve, my Dying Will will never wither...!" How Tsuna could even stand was questionable but asking any questions by this point would just make too angry to even do it properly!

Meanwhile, Mukuro's impersonator wasn't taking those words lightly. "Don't talk like you know anything about me! Weak resolve?! Defeating my enemies and sending them to the deepest pits of Hell; that is my true resolve-" "That's a lie."

"You...!" Tsuna's piercing gaze was really hard to counter, I noted. At least Mukuro's impersonator was having issues with that.

I'd probably blame that on Tsuna's blunt words though since somehow they were actually hitting a nerve. "You are a good person; that is your true self."

"Shut up!" Tsuna easily dodged the punch aimed at him even though he had just survived getting crushed by a metal ball and retaliated by elbowing him on the stomach. "Ugh-!"

Mukuro's impersonator got to his knees from that, but he got up immediately. "You're... wrong. My only purpose... is to kill!"

"... No, _you_ are wrong." Successfully guarding the second punch that was coming for him, Tsuna got around Mukuro's impersonator and kicked him in the back, making him fall to the floor.

How Tsuna still had that much strength (and how he got it in the first place) was still questionable but I had a feeling that this would never get an answer. "When you were attacking, you closed your eyes. It was as if you didn't want to see your opponent die in front of you."

_Aren't you over-analyzing this? He could've been concentrating._ Now that he mentioned it, I did see him closing his eyes every time he was going to attack. Groaning, Mukuro's impersonator tried to stand up but ended up kneeling instead although that didn't stop him from trying to hit Tsuna yet again, his movements way slower than before.

It wasn't like he was that injured, it just seemed like Tsuna was emotionally affecting him that much. "You used the steel ball instead of your fists," _Oh, it was made of steel? Oops...?_ "That shows that you feel guilt and that you hesitate." Tsuna had already dodged the blow and from the word 'hesitate', Mukuro's impersonator somewhat froze.

Well, that wasn't really it but you could say that he had finally stopped. He was still shocked though and that only made it somewhat strange to watch. I did notice something odd about Mukuro's impersonator, his gaze of steel... _I guess I might've been the one jumping to conclusions but who would blame me?_

After all, being wrong about someone's death is pretty rare which translates to almost non-existent. "I thought it was weird at first." Tsuna's... flame that was on his forehead started going out and his cold yet calm gaze was 'turned to normal', although he was still without clothes (beyond his boxers). "I didn't feel like you were scary at all."

_I don't know about you but I'd feel scared at the person that almost killed me,_ I thought while taking only a step forward, afraid to do anything further. What if Mukuro's impersonator took out a weapon or something? I wasn't going to risk anything yet, whether God was on my side or not.

_God is kind of unreliable anyway._ "There's someone named Lambo living in my house; you're just like him." _Whoever that is, I **do not** want to meet him._ "He does all of these unreasonable things but you just can't dislike him." _Yup, I **do not** want to meet him._

Tsuna was strangely forgiving of things, I noted. That smile of his indicated just that too, it was... warm. _That sounded way too weird._ Even though I thought that, it was the truth no matter how weird it sounded. "As I said before, you're a good person; I know you are."

Tsuna nodded in reassurance as Mukuro's impersonator seemed to be even more shocked than what he was before. How that could be done was questionable but at least it wasn't downright impossible.

After a bit of silence, I could see that Mukuro's impersonator was smiling. The scene was pretty moving but the things that I've seen are still on my mind. He'd need a very good reason to be doing all of this because I wasn't as forgiving as Tsuna. "... I've completely lost. No wonder Mukuro is so worried about you."

"So she wasn't lying about you being an impostor..." Reborn remarked as I glared for a split second. _Why would I ever lie?!_ Whatever, it now seemed that it was safe to move forward so like everyone else next to me, I did just that.

_But wait, Mukuro is worried...? First, Reborn says something about Tsuna being Mukuro's aim and now this guy's saying that Mukuro was worried as if Mukuro really was targeting Tsuna. Wasn't someone kidnapped or something? This isn't making any sense! How is Tsuna related to anything?!_

My mind was a chaos, trying to tie all events together and failing miserably. There was something missing but for now, I had no idea as to what that would be. Everyone (except Gokudera and Yamamoto who weren't conscious) was now moderately close to Tsuna and Mukuro's impersonator as they were probably going to ask things out of him.

"I'm not exactly an impostor; I'm a double. The real Mukuro would never show himself like that." Somehow, I found that questionable since Haru knew his name and he had transferred to Kokuyo Middle School. No one would ever do such a thing if they didn't want to show themselves like that.

If I didn't want people to know of my identity at all, I wouldn't even show my face; Mukuro however, he showed himself to Hibari and me as if there was no danger in doing so. Whether he was doing it on purpose, not being very smart or underestimating us, I didn't know, but this was definitely something to think about.

... Except that my brain is already too busy with all this nonsensical information! "Mukuro Rokudo... the man that took everything from me and put me as the vice-leader of his fanclub..." _Vice-leader...? You might as well call it Student Council! What's next, fanclub secretaries?_ I could understand the pain in being appointed as something like that now that I have seen fanclubs for myself: no wonder he was in that condition!

"Tell us what happened," Reborn said, getting to the point right away. I was still getting used to Reborn's sole existence and the fact that he was not normal and the fact that he was so blunt was also something that I had to take note of.

Still in the same position, Mukuro's impersonator started speaking, "Five years ago, I was a member of a mafia family in Northern Italy." _Uh, what? And wait, you're admitting it?!_ "I had no family so they took me in and took care of me; they were my life." I had to admit that I was a bit conflicted: I didn't know whether I should be sad, confused, both or angry.

After all, this guy was talking about the mafia and anyone would know about the things that the mafia does... On the other hand, it was somewhat kind of them to take him in. What was stranger than anything though was the fact that no one was reacting to this, almost as if it were expected; that was somewhat unsettling. "To repay them, I became a bodyguard and later, I was considered the strongest man in Northern Italy."

_Yeah, so strong that you lose to _this boy in his underwear_ right next to me._ "One day, the Boss took in another boy without a family. He apparently liked his eyes that were filled with ambition." _Ambition is not a positive trait!_ In my opinion it wasn't but others would think differently. I'd say that wanting too much always leads to your downfall and ambition usually makes you want more than you can get.

"I was the one to take care of that kid, and I took care of him just like the family took care of me."_ Then why the hell did he turn out to be like that, I wonder?_ "Some time later, when I returned to our Headquarters, everyone had been killed. There were no survivors..."

I looked down at the ground in a pathetic attempt to avoid thinking about what he just said. "That's a well-known incident. Even now, no one knows the culprit." _That's... terrible..._ Thinking about it made me stomach hurt, as strange as that sounded.

"...I did it."

I flinched. _Did I just... hear that correctly...?_ "I killed them all, with these hands...!"

_And Tsuna thinks that this is a good person?!_ "I would often black out and before I realized it I would be standing near a corpse that I had never seen before." _He's... mentally ill?_

For now, I really had no explanation to anything. "But that makes no sense, you don't even remember doing it!" _Oh don't you **dare** say anything about what makes sense or not!_

"I was being controlled... controlled by that kid... By _Mukuro Rokudo...!_"

Speaking of things that make sense, this definitely didn't make much sense. Even so, I decided to pretend that such a thing could be done and think for a while.

It didn't take me that long to reach a conclusion, as surprising as that was. _That boy that was trying to stab me... He was wielding a trident that looked a lot like Mukuro's. Not only that but he also seemed somewhat emotionless... Could it be that Mukuro was also controlling that kid?_ It didn't seem so impossible to me if I thought about it in that way.

Well, the fact that people can be controlled like that was still somewhat unbelievable but I could manage. "Soon my soul, body and even my admiration to anything but Mukuro were taken away as I became the fake Mukuro Rokudo..." _Oh damn, so you were turned into a fangirl? That does not sound pleasant._

"... And so you fell into despair and turned into a monster that only lives to kill," Bianchi added, not losing her cool. That was somewhat admirable considering that I was kind of horrified in a lot of ways.

Thankfully, I was seemingly not the only one to feel that way. "Mukuro Rokudo..." _People really like saying his damned name!_ "How could he...? That's not something that a human being should do!" Tsuna exclaimed the words that I would want to say as I couldn't even do it.

"Let's take him out, Tenth." I snap my head to the side only to see Gokudera standing again, as if nothing had even happened to him. _How the hell are you even alright?! You should even be standing!_

Somehow, his words were kind of encouraging. As for me though, I just wanted to leave. Speaking of that, I should've done that by now. I took a few steps back until I saw Mukuro's impersonator standing up and walking towards Tsuna. "You might be able to defeat him, Vongola."

_Vongola? He's calling him Vongola? How many nicknames does Tsuna have?!_ Too many to count, I noted. "Listen, to defeat Mukuro Rokudo you must-" He didn't even finish that sentence as he suddenly pushed Tsuna to the ground. **"Move!"**

Before I could even process it, there were needles to both his arm and chest as he was also falling to the ground. "Are you alright?!" Tsuna shouted out as he got to his side.

Me on the other hand, I was still at the same distance, frozen from the sudden surprise. "... This was a pityful life," Mukuro's impersonator muttered as though he was going to die. 'Wait, now people can die? Tsuna was freaking crushed by a steel ball and survived but you die because of some needles?!'

I didn't even know anymore. "Please don't say that!" Seemingly agitated, Tsuna exclaimed, "A name! You have a real name, right?! Tell us your name!"

_His name? What good will that do, get him to the freaking hospital or something!_ Now that I thought about this, no cars passed through the road near Kokuyo Center at least from what I've seen.

"I'm... Lanchia..."

That name sounded foreign and I wasn't even surprised considering his backstory. _It sounds pretty cool actually..._ That thought was something rare coming from me, making me a bit more emotional. "Hang in there, Lanchia-san!"

"Hearing that name reminds me... of my family." The fact that he said it also reminded me of my own family and the fact that my mother was totally going to kill me. Did it matter now? Not really, but I knew that I'd face that later. "Now I can family go back... to... them..."

Lanchia slowly closed his eyes and I could also see tears in them. "Lanchia-san?! Lanchia-san!"

... Kind of like mine. "Using people as he pleases and throws them away when they become worthless..." Gokudera muttered angrily as he looked at Lanchia's corpse.

"That Mukuro Rokudo, what does he think that people are?!" Bianchi was actually louder than Gokudera, something that I didn't really predict.

I didn't really care about that though, since I was in a pretty bad emotional state right now. I'd say that I was really naive for coming here and not expecting these kinds of things... Crying didn't help me at all!

I wiped my tears with my hands, trying to be calm. _Yeah, crying won't help me at all!_ I tried to cheer myself up and it was kind of working... kind of. "Oh, he isn't dead. He's like that because of the poison in the needles. If we get the antidote on time though, he'll recover," Reborn stated somewhat neutrally.

Meanwhile, I froze. I did not move a single part of my body and I was not up for tears anymore. No, I was much angrier than that. After all, shedding tears for nothing is pretty bad, right?

_Damn it all, I got tricked yet **again!** I will seriously **kill something** if this goes on, getting tricked into thinking that someone is dead is **not cool!**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

* * *

**Finally, I'm done!** Oh damn, this took so long to write! Seriously, I almost thought that I was gonna get Writer's Block from this chapter, you have no idea!

... By the way, did you like episode 23 of KHR? I hope so because this chapter is _copypast-errific_ and that pun was horrendous! I am disappointed in myself for this chapter and I do hope that you don't kill me for it. Please forgive me!

To my defense, I didn't want to make fun of Lanchia-san's suffering and that's why I didn't change much: as I said before, Lanchia-san's the kind of guy that you have to take pity on. That's just how it works!

Don't worry though, I have made an omake to reward you for your awesomeness in being able to read this chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it! ^^


	35. Chapter 33,5

**First words:  
**

* * *

**WARNING: This is the omake Chapter and Chapter 33's the one before this one. I'm saying this just in case you happen to skip past it and if you didn't, disregard this completely.**

I couldn't just go on without warning you since the last time that happened was kind of strange for me.

This is an actually short omake, yay yay! Well, I could've made this longer but I didn't feel like it would make that much of a difference since I did try to write longer than this. Whatever, I can only hope that you'll enjoy this as I made it thinking of how awfully long the last chapter must've been ^^'

**Fun facts:**

**- The one to tell that lie to Haru was actually Gokudera but Tsuna didn't even have the time to protest so it was left there as truth; in Haru's eyes, Tsuna is now a professional archer;**

**- Haru could've called Tsuna instead of Observer-chan but she didn't want to bother Tsuna while he was in the competition since it might've been his turn while she was calling him. Instead, Observer-chan was the one to end up bothered ^^**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 33.5: Omake 2**

* * *

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. As anticlimactic as that was, I figured that I was better off picking up the call. "Hello?"

"It's Haru!"

... Or not. _Damn, why now of all times?_ "What is it, Haru?" I didn't really make an effort to have any sort of interesting conversation with her and it showed. In my defense, she shouldn't be calling me at this hour, I was probably supposed to have classes.

"So you are cutting classes to go off to Kokuyo." _So you called to know that?!_ "Don't worry, I promise that I won't tell anyone except for Kyoko-chan!" _Oh great, make her worry some more..._ It wasn't good to know that this call was completely useless, especially when it had such awful timing.

Either way, it would be rude of me to hang up on her so I decided to listen to what she had to say. "Anyway, I called so you could to tell Tsuna-san that even though I couldn't go to the Archery competition, I will always be cheering for him with all my love!"

"... What?" _What kind of lie did Tsuna tell her?!_

I never thought that Tsuna would do something like that but with the previous events, I figured that Tsuna was not exactly what I thought that he was. "Huh? Aren't you with him? I figured that you would be since he said that he'd have to pass through Kokuyo to get there... Unfortunately, I could not go with them..."

The fact that she was so sad about it was really destroying the serious mood of all this. "Um, I'm with them but-"

"I'm so glad that I was right! I almost thought that I was troubling you!" _But you _are_ troubling me..._ "Then you can tell him, right? Thank you!"

And so, she hung up on me. _At least she's happy...?_

_... Yeah right, as if that would make me feel better._

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

* * *

I had many ideas but this one was the least Fourth-Wall-Breaking idea of them all so I picked it. Really, I had plans for Byakuran to go out of his way to show Lanchia's mind so she could see embarrassing memories but damn, **Byakuran and Observer-chan could be talking to each other for days on end!**

Seriously, I was probably going to write more words of Byakuran and Observer-chan talking to each other than the great amount of words in the previous chapter! The worst is that it was only supposed to be Observer-chan reacting to stuff about Lanchia-san, it had nothing to do with Byakuran.

Because of that, I came to the conclusion that Divine Help... would not help me at all and instead I came up with this. It kind of works, I guess but I think I wanted something crazier to write.

Anyway, look forward to the next chapter...? I hope you haven't dropped this story by then...


	36. Chapter 34

**First words:**

* * *

This chapter is so short and the fact that Mukuro's fight is pretty much on Chapter 37 or 38 is not that reassuring to both you and me. I guess it's kind of like all the chapters about stalking Hibari so have fun with that. You know what sucks? You're really catching up to me since you're 2 chapters behind me! Whatever, I can do it. Besides, since I've been updating so late I've been getting less people reading this which I don't really blame anyone for since it's kind of late for me too so maybe writing chapters at my own pace won't really make any difference.

**Fun facts:**

**- Some arguments against Observer-chan _might've been_ lies. After all, Reborn was pretty confident about Tsuna kicking Mukuro's ass;**

**- To add to what was above, Observer-chan was still somewhat suspicious to them: not anyone would just come with Hibari to Kokuyo and Mukuro and survive through it all with nothing but a scratch on her arm. Well, that is because they don't know anything about Bluebell, something that Observer-chan _is not_ willing to tell them about. Besides, Observer-chan was really nothing but a very unfortunate girl anyway...**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 34: Getting persuaded to doom**

* * *

With all that happened in this place, I was pretty much ready to leave. I didn't even care, I was already walking away; after all, how many people would Mukuro have to go around the place to kill intruders?

"Where are you going?" Reborn seemed to be directing that question at me as I stopped walking and resisted the temptation to flinch. _Why do you want to know anyway?_

Turning to him, I simply said, "I'm going home." Why would I need to explain more than that? Going home was perfectly justifiable in this situation.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." _What, is he trying to scare me or something?_ I doubted that since keeping me here wouldn't really help anyone. "You know about Mukuro, don't you? He might want to keep your mouth shut too like him over there." He pointed at Lanchia's body, still lying on the ground, unconscious.

Looking at it only reminded me of bad things so I turned away immediately. _Well, maybe that's right but..._ "Wouldn't it be just as dangerous if I followed you around? If he seriously wanted to do that he would've killed me already."

"She's right, Reborn! This is too dangerous for her, she should go home!" It looked like Tsuna was either worrying about me or he just didn't want me to see more than what I had already seen from him but I wasn't particularly bothered with that; he was supporting my argument!

Unfortunately, this didn't seem to work out for me. "You're saying that as if she was his priority. If he seriously wanted to kill her, she wouldn't even be standing here." Well, seeing that Mukuro was able to make illusions and could hold out against an angel from Heaven, his strength was undoubted. "If you don't remember, Mukuro Rokudo's after you, Tsuna."

_But why? I still don't get it._ Whatever it was, it would make sense that he might've not been fighting seriously. After all, that might have been the reason why he didn't just kill Hibari right there; instead, he got Hibari's weakness so that he wouldn't have to actually fight him. In a way, he was actually trying to not overexert himself and going after me did have its limits.

"So when Tsuna stops being his priority, he might go after me (or make someone else go after me)? Is that what you mean?" I asked even though I didn't need any confirmation from Reborn. Besides, it was already weird that I was talking to Reborn as if he were the smartest person in the group.

As I thought about it, he really might've been the smartest person in the group... "If Tsuna can't stop him then yeah, you could be in a bad situation." _So Tsuna is going to stop him... Would he be strong enough?_ "Besides, you know a lot about Mukuro and that will be useful for us." _Stop assuming that I know about Mukuro when I really don't!_

_Wait, now that I think about it, I saw him fight; I _know_ what his abilities are!_ Either way, going with Tsuna would still be dangerous. On the other hand, if I didn't go with them, they might've been the ones in danger: I actually knew a lot about Mukuro without realizing it.

Couldn't I just tell them all about Mukuro and then go away? As I thought about this, I figured that Reborn still had a point and if I went home, I wouldn't be sure if Mukuro would win or not.

... Besides, I couldn't just go away knowing that they might be in danger, I wasn't that cruel. "Fine, I'll go. I guess you'd need my help to get to where Mukuro is," I said reluctantly, my instincts still strongly telling me to go home already.

_W-well, even God Himself wants me to be here so I couldn't possibly suffer some more- I can't even pretend, this is obviously dangerous in every way possible..._

* * *

**Author Notes:  
**

* * *

Oh damn, not only do I pretty much write cannon in the last chapter, make an omake that's not funny enough to be a reward for sitting through said chapter but I also write a chapter all about persuading dear Observer-chan to watch Mukuro and Tsuna's fight!

I'm on a roll today!

Anyway, there would probably be more outcomes to this but telling you the outcomes to this would actually be a spoiler as big as why Byakuran is going through the trouble of protecting a seemingly useless, unlucky and normal girl. Yes, I actually am pretty much finished brainstorming for that!

You know, you'd think that I was going to make her super neutral but I think that she's more good natured than she thinks she is. While Observer-chan as a character is pretty much there to fulfill her namesake and commenting on what she sees, I really want her to have a personality and not be some blank slate.

After all, I don't think it would be fun to be reading the thoughts of someone that lacks personality, right? I sure hope that she isn't boring or I'll shoot myself in the head...


	37. Chapter 35

**First words:**

* * *

Damn, this chapter has a much words as the second omake, first words included! Well, this section really does make the word count bigger and it might confuse people when looking at my profile, in which I'm ahead of you yet the word count is smaller. Now you know, it's all because of this part of the chapters since I write it while editing the document ^^'

I don't really regret writing this chapter as much as I should though, since I had this situation playing in my mind ever since the start of the Kokuyo Arc. Like, it was a joke that I desperately wanted to write so I can't help but kind of liking this chapter. I can only hope that you like this chapter too or I'll shoot myself yet again because it almost feels pointless. Well, most chapters kind of feel pointless like chapter 16 for example...

**Fun facts:**

**- If Bluebell had known of the emergency stairs, she would've definitely not have gotten Observer-chan down like she did before. To add some salt to that wound, Byakuran made Bluebell watch this part of the Kokuyo Arc: let's just say that Bluebell's mood was not the same as when Byakuran called out to her (Which was pretty much this - :D). One thing to note is that even though Byakuran did that, Bluebell was not aware of his intentions so she did not feel any anger towards him; after all, he just told her to come over at the exact time that it was happening (^^ - Byakuran's expression after laughing at Bluebell, although in a more teasing way than laugh out loud);**

**- The fact that Observer-chan never thought about another way to go to the second floor was really Hibari's fault, as he did not care to find any other to go beyond flying. Because of that, Observer-chan never bothered to think about it either... that is what she thinks but wouldn't it be her fault that she didn't fully think for herself? That was something that Observer-chan would never consider, and a small grudge against Hibari will be kept due to that.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 35: My stupidity is shameful**

* * *

We headed through the hole on the wall created by the apparent 'last fight' (or so I was told) that took place, ignoring the old man knocked out assuming that it was the opponent that they had to beat. How that would actually make for a hard fight was beyond me but I didn't care as it was already taken care of.

I was guiding them reluctantly, hoping to not fail at it. After all, I was seemingly not the best at remembering these kinds of things. "Now that I think about it, I wonder if Hibari-san's okay..." Tsuna muttered, reminding me of the fact that they were supposed to be fighting.

Even though I thought something like that, it was unlikely that they'd still be fighting by now, seeing that we took so much time with Lanchia. "Knowing that guy, he's probably just fine," Gokudera said in disdain, possibly by the thought of Hibari himself. Considering that he was the one that bit us to death, I wasn't that surprised.

"Hibari's pretty strong but this is Mukuro Rokudo we're talking about here; it could go either way," Reborn mentioned almost as if to make our mood worse even though his words were the truth: Hibari could lose against Mukuro. It was probably part of his straightforward nature to say things like that, but it did make me more uneasy; I could also notice that it did the same to Tsuna.

As we turned a corner, we found ourselves at probably one of my most hated spots ever: the part of this building with the broken stairs. "And this is where we'd go up but... As you can see, there are no stairs," I stated nervously knowing of how inconvenient and unbelievable that it was.

"The enemy probably got rid of them themselves so that no one could get in that easily," Bianchi remarked as she made a good point: taking out the stairs would really make it harder for anyone to go up. It was definitely harder for me to get up, having to be pulled up by a super hero and dropped down by an angel that was shorter than me in height!

Could any of these people fly? I doubted it. "But wouldn't that make it hard for them to get up there too?" Tsuna asked and that was also a good point. After all, could Mukuro even fly? _He did have fangirls, maybe that's how you get them?_ That joke did not make me feel better nor was it funny for me.

"Well..." I started meekly, "Maybe they can fly...?" Since that suggestion in itself sounded too preposterous to be true, it was hard to say it in the first place. _Hibari can fly so it's still a possibility!_ I thought to myself in a terrible attempt to make me feel better, only making me slightly more nervous instead.

Besides, I had already crossed out the possibility of Chikusa being able to fly since he was too injured for that. Could someone really fly while injured? I wasn't too knowledgeable on these kinds of supposedly impossible things. "There would be no way that the ones working for Mukuro could do that; there's probably another way if we look around," Reborn explained as he suggested that there were other means of going to the second floor other than those stairs.

**. . .**

I hung my head low in shame for my stupidity, having not realized that there could be other means of going through the second floor other than those stairs.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

* * *

Another short chapter of nothing special happening, yay yay! Either way, there weren't much of Observer-chan's thoughts in this chapter which kind of surprised me since I have the habit of putting them everywhere and anywhere: it's almost like all the dialogue that she wouldn't dare saying. Observer-chan's really that kind of person, the one that has thoughts different from her dialogue.

Anyway, I'd say that I'm really just getting started since I do know what to do with Mukuro's fight with Tsuna and I have these guidelines for it: I can do anything with it as long as Tsuna gets the gloves and the Hyper Intuition (Hyper Dying Will Mode, whatever). Because of this, I'm kind of hyped since I'm getting a few ideas and Mukuro's a character that I can pull these kinds of risks with since he's a more defined character.

Look forward to the fight with Mukuro and Tsuna?


	38. Chapter 36

**First words:**

* * *

This story has two more followers, yay! 8D I had actually only seen one but right as I had finished editing this, I got that other follower so this was a last-minute edit because I was so happy that I didn't want to say it in the next chapter; I'd have to wait a day to say it!

It might not look like it, but I do explode on the inside whenever this story gets favourites and followers, you have no idea. Reviews too, especially reviews. Anyway, about the actual chapter, it's... really just setting up for the next chapter. Well, the next chapter is also setting up for the chapter after that and the chapter after the chapter after that will probably be the start of Mukuro's fight. With that in mind, I will probably finish the Kokuyo Arc at Chapter 45-50.

... Yes, that is terribly long. And then after the Kokuyo Arc, we'll go into Daily Life (I guess) some more and only after that do we actually get to the Varia Arc, the hypest Arc of them all. I've been thinking about it for ages; it'll definitely be the silliest of them all. My only thing with this story that I really don't like is the fact that I haven't found a way to bring Fran over to the story earlier! With that, I'll probably go through the Simon Arc to then get to the Arcobaleno Representative Arc in which even then there wasn't that much time with Fran anyway! Gaah what do I do, I want Observer-chan to meet him!

I guess I'll figure it out later...

**Fun facts:**

**- One question that could be on your mind would be: Does Hibari get Hibird in this? I would have to sadly say that no, he doesn't get Hibird... or at least not yet. I might find a way for him to do that by other means but for this Arc, it won't happen;**

**- In her group of friends, Observer-chan was the least talkative but that was only because her friends were even more talkative than she was and not because Observer-chan was never talkative to begin with. In other words, her friends had much more energy than she had, probably because Observer-chan was much lazier.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 36: How to effectively doom ourselves**

* * *

We did manage to find a ladder of all things to the second floor and easily climbed them up as I could only stay quiet in my stupidity. _Seriously, why did I not think of this...?_ I figured that it was probably because Hibari didn't think about it either since he could fly. _Damn that Hibari..._

"It's been pretty easy to get into the enemy's base so far; you'd think that someone would be coming after us," Gokudera remarked as we walked through the hallways of this abandoned place. Speaking of that, I was still the one in the lead simply because I knew the way and it was really uncomfortable.

To be honest, I was never one to take the lead: it wasn't as if I couldn't do it, it was more because I was more comfortable without making the decisions. Well, it's not like there would be a need to make decisions too since I wouldn't get into these situations! _I think that anyone wouldn't want to be guiding these people to danger in any normal situation..._

"It's awfully quiet here too..." Bianchi added, making me more nervous. She was right: it was really quiet here. Before, I had Hibari with me so his intimating presence wouldn't allow for me to think of the silence and when I was with Bluebell it was more annoying than anything but now that I was with these people, I could easily notice the eerie silence of these hallways.

It didn't seem like I was the only one that was uncomfortable with this conversation though as I could see Tsuna looking somewhat nervous. _We did get here to defeat Mukuro but can we really do it?_ I looked behind me again to see Tsuna; his expression hadn't changed one bit. "He's probably waiting for us," Reborn said.

"Mukuro Rokudo..." I heard Tsuna mutter, now looking kind of sad instead of nervous. Was he thinking about Lanchia? Maybe he was thinking about Fuuta as well, which only occurred to me now. It was probably because thinking about a kid that was close to stabbing me in a good light was difficult to consider in the first place.

But Tsuna knew him, didn't he? It was still confusing for me to think about the fact that he was probably being controlled like Lanchia but that was something that it was literally the best explanation that I had for that kid to do that. "Ah," I simply uttered, "We had to turn the other way instead. Uh, we gotta go back..."

I scratched my head in innocence while seeing them confused. "Tch, don't get us lost here!" Gokudera said almost as if scolding me although that only made me angry instead. I gave him a glare and walked to the opposite direction as before, somewhat embarrassed with having gotten the path wrong.

Well, it wasn't like I was planning to go through it again so it was justifiable. "Okay, this time, I'm pretty sure it's this way..." I said to myself in reassurance, trying my best to not be lost in my thoughts like before. _Besides, there are better things to think about than that kid like, I don't know, my survival!_

"You better not get it wrong again," Gokudera said, only warranting a groan of frustration from me. _You should be thankful for me even helping you in the first place! I could have been going home by now!_ Besides, those kinds of comments were only making me more nervous so it wasn't helping!

As we turned a corner, I could recognize this hallway: I got stuck here by an illusion! "We're close," I warned and looked behind me to see everyone becoming tense with the exception of Reborn, still looking exactly the same as before. The fact that he was so calm in these situations would really bother me but saying that kind of thing wouldn't help anyway.

I could already see the entrance to the room so I put myself behind everyone rather than in front of them since I didn't want to go in first. I could also see some fangirls lying there from the HFW I, bringing me bad memories.

When we actually got inside though, there was no Mukuro or Hibari to be seen. "There's no one inside but girls," Gokudera pointed out in the strangest way possible as I looked around: not even Fuuta was there.

"Although it does look like there was a fight in here," Reborn said as he pointed at the floor that was broken from what I remembered to be Bluebell's attack. _I think I'd be better off not pointing that out..._ After all, I didn't want to lose credibility, I already had Gokudera suspecting me.

_Where did they go though? Why would they move around the building while fighting?!_ Whatever, thinking about that wasn't going to help me know about their location. "Where do we go now?" Tsuna asked. I had no idea of where to go now so my guidance was pretty much useless.

"Do you have any idea on where they would go?" Reborn was directing this question at me, yet again assuming that I would know everything about Mukuro. _Damn it, I'm not psychic, why would I have any idea on where to go?!_

Suddenly, we heard a sound that made us turn around: in the distance, we saw a bird flying away. Well, it kind of looked like a bird at least, it was yellow and had feathers and wings and... Yeah, it was totally a bird. "Isn't that bird one of that creepy guy's birds?" Gokudera asked and I could only wonder on who that 'creepy guy' was.

... Actually, it didn't take me that long to figure it out when I remembered that old man's corpse. "Ah, you're right!" Tsuna confirmed this as everyone looked more serious. Since I didn't know about whatever they were saying exactly, it took me a while to process on what they were doing.

"Let's go!" Bianchi exclaimed and as if on cue, we all started running through that hallway. _Wait, how would we catch up to the bird now? We can't even see it in the first place!_ Somehow, right when I had thought about that, I heard a very high pitched voice coming from the end of the hallway that we were running towards.

It didn't even sound human, it was more like a parrot except cuter. _That is definitely something that I don't think about often._ "Mukuro, Mukuro! Enemies found! Mukuro, Mukuro~!"

"Tch, so that bastard was looking for us." Gokudera scowled; it looked like everyone was going to talk even while running.

Whether I could actually say a word though, that was uncertain. "He's probably doing the opposite: he wants us to find him."

That was a strange hypothesis that Reborn came up with but considering that using a bird that would 'speak' so loud to track us and report that to him just wouldn't work out no matter how much you'd think about it, he could've been right. "If that's the case, this might be a trap."

"Huh, so we're right into Mukuro's trap?!" That too was bothering me and it made me glad that Tsuna actually pointed that out for me. After all, having a (somewhat) normal person with me would be pretty reassuring.

... Although I was getting kind of hesitant in calling him normal after seeing Lanchia's fight, he was at least normal after the flames on his forehead extinguish, right?

_That does not sound normal by any means._ "If we're going to find Mukuro, this is our only lead. Besides, Tsuna can take care of it," Reborn stated confidently although he did mean that we were going to take the risk of falling to the enemy's trap.

"Why me?!" The fact that our apparent hope was seriously freaking out already was also not helping me trust Reborn's words.

I sighed. _So we're doomed, right? Damn it..._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

I'm trying so hard to get chapters out and you're all catching up to me! I like how I've announced that we'd get to Mukuro's battle when I am making a whole ton of detours and chapters of them just walking around.

Am I not just the best author? T_T I'm so sorry...


	39. Chapter 37

**First words:**

* * *

This might've become the longest chapter yet and I don't know if I should be proud of that or not... Well, it's not like I didn't like this chapter, although I noticed that Observer-chan's mood is becoming more and more sour. I can't really blame her though, it's probably too much for her brain to handle. As the title indicates, Ken is somehow involved in this: he might as well be since he never got to fight Yamamoto. Besides, sicne we're changing stuff up, we might as well change up some of the Arc too, right?

I say this as I imagine the completely altered Future Arc... I only have a vague idea of said Arc though, especially since I haven't gotten that far yet. I would sure like to though, and it would be even cooler to get to the Simon Arc and the Arcobaleno Representative Arc! That's kind of ironic since my least favourite arc is the Simon Arc since I fuking hate it- **ANYWAY! **This chapter is pretty much the set-up to the next one, so look forward to that!

**Fun facts:**

**- Ken, much like Mukuro, had also assumed right away that Observer-chan is a hardcore Hibari fangirl; although he assumed that, he probably wouldn't care if proven wrong. If Observer-chan knew about this, she would probably be pretty angry... Let's not talk about that;**

**- Observer-chan's grades at PE were actually above average but that wasn't saying much: it really just meant that she had around 60 to 65 which in her perspective meant 'above average'. This might be one of the few things that she is optimistic about.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 37: Ken appears**

* * *

Having run through so many hallways (that looked kind of similar to one another), the bird finally stopped in some other hallway which wasn't even in the second floor anymore. Actually, I didn't know how I even noticed that we were now in the third floor but either way, we could finally stop running.

_Sheesh, and here I thought that I was at least a decent runner..._ Maybe I was a bit too confident in myself for my above average grades at PE since I was now gasping for air for running around for so long. Tsuna was the only person to be doing the same since the others seemed just fine. _What kind of training did _they_ go through?_

Well, I could assume that Bianchi was probably dropped in some sort of radioactive liquid that gave her super powers while Reborn was somehow perfect at _everything_ at such a young age and Gokudera was proficient at throwing explosives to your face so that might've been it.

How that could have anything to do with being able to run a lot was beyond me but for now, I was better off not thinking about anything further than this. "Mukuro, Mukuro~!" The little bird was chirping (?) for Mukuro even while standing still as we got very, very close to the little thing. Our objective? Catching the thing of course: after all, it didn't seem like it was going to move at all.

"Reinforcements~!" The bird suddenly chirped as someone went through the closed window, spreading shards of glass that were dangerously close to both me and everyone else. This person happened to be Ken, who somehow did not seem injured in the slightest.

**. . .**

_... Just... give me time to process this,_ I thought as I started with the fact that as I said before, we were at the third floor of this building: how in the hell could he go through the window of the third floor?! One could assume that he might've climbed the walls but a saner person would assume that no one would really climb the walls in the first place!

With that cleared, there was Ken: how in the hell was he still standing, looking perfectly fine? He was supposedly beaten by Hibari! Now that I think about it, it wasn't as if he got bitten to death or anything, he just got knocked out. Did we really take that long with that treasurer girl and Lanchia?

But even so, there was still the most important question: Who in the hell would ever think of going through the freaking window, especially when he was already inside the building in the first place?! Besides, didn't he think of getting any sort of injury?! _Aaaargh, why does nothing make sense?!_

**. . .**

Breakdown aside, no one seemed to know him but me so I decided that I probably should be the one to react, "You! How are you here, Hibari already kicked your ass!" He snapped his head to me as if in reaction to something that he recognized: in this case, it was the girl that Mukuro wanted dead because she was in the way who was being guarded by a seemingly all-powerful angel that could turn her arm to water and fly!

"Hmph, you're still here? I won't let you bother Mukuro-san anymore!" He exclaimed, giving me a killing glare. It looked like he had one of those 'channel' things on too, what was it, the cheetah channel? Whatever it was, it was made to kill.

Everyone was looking at me, which was making me nervous. I knew the enemy, so what! That was obviously because I followed Hibari! "You did something to bother Mukuro Rokudo?!" Tsuna asked in disbelief, not at the fact that I could bother someone but at the fact that it was Mukuro of all people and anyone with common sense would probably not bother someone that could kill you so his disbelief was justifiable.

In other words, I was being so stupid that normal people (?) react to it in disbelief! "Ah, well-" "That woman called all of Hibari's fangirls over to Kokuyo and wrecked one of Mukuro's favorite rooms!" _Mukuro has favorite rooms in an abandoned building?!_ Was it the curtains?

Jokes aside (since I was definitely not in the mood for them), I'd say that it was probably because of the couch. I mean, why would you not especially like the room with something as comfortable as a couch? After all, it was most likely the only room with a couch in this whole building; this kind of building just wouldn't have couches in the first place. Lots of chairs could be in a place like this, but not couches.

... That was really off-topic. "I had no other choice!" I shouted with a hint of shame due to the fact that Ken ended up telling everyone about how I got to live another day and that wasn't something that I wanted people to know about. Who would want to say, 'I called all of Hibari's fangirls to help me out of deadly situation!' with pride?

"So that's why that room had so many girls passed out inside..." Gokudera muttered as he glanced at me with a slightly blank gaze. _Don't you dare think that I'm weird, you damned hypocrite!_ I could only hope that it didn't make me come off as some sort of Hibari fangirl.

Besides, I was apparently classified as a _freaking_ Byakuranist. _Yeah right, He would be the last person that I'd worship and obsess over._ "So I guess you caused quite the ruckus for Mukuro. That's even worse than I thought, leaving would be almost suicidal for you if Tsuna wasn't here to beat Mukuro," Reborn remarked with a lot of confidence in that last sentence.

Could Tsuna really beat Mukuro? At least that was what Reborn seemed to believe. "Hey, leaving is something that any normal person would do!" I protested, not in the mood to get insulted by Reborn. The fact that he was a baby was really starting to not matter since he acted nothing like one.

Because of that, I decided that I would be better off not questioning things based on his age. "Just because it's something that normal people do, it doesn't mean that it's not suicidal in this situation." _Damn, he has a point!_ Arguing with Reborn would never get you anywhere since he would completely crush you, I noted.

I decided to stay silent since answering further wouldn't help me in the slightest. Besides, Ken was right there. "Is your stupid conversation over? Even if it isn't, I'm gonna come for you!" He was referring to us all and not just me by the way, that might've been confusing for some.

Well, at least that's what I assume as I could no longer see him, making everyone look around. Where could he go, this was a hallway! Before I could even notice it, Gokudera was just barely guarding against Ken's claws. "Tch, you freak!" He seemed to be struggling at it too, but no one seemed to be taking this chance to do anything.

It wasn't as if I could actually do anything, so it was pissing me off that the people that could actually do something weren't doing anything at all! With that, Gokudera took his dynamite with only one hand as he tried his best to dodge the attack that was coming for him.

"Get away from me!" Lighting up that dynamite, he dropped it and we all instinctively got away from there, entering a room to the side as we heard the sound of an explosion. Said room had a lot of chairs, bringing a lot of irony to what I had been thinking about before. Beyond that, there wasn't anything special besides the unleveled floor and its abandoned look, which was perfectly justifiable.

It was also pretty dark too, which was making me uneasy. "You thought that I'd just stand there and explode? I'm way faster than all of you with the cheetah channel!" He said smugly, grinning with his tongue out. It seemed to be a thing for this person, which looked really weird to me. Who would ever talk with their tongues out?

"Hmph, I did that so we could move away from the hallway."_ I don't know about you, but I wouldn't announce my intentions in the middle of battle._ This also seemed to be a thing for everyone in here, something that I still could not comprehend.

There was also the fact that these people do not like to fight together for some reason since they always stand and watch the chosen opponent getting hurt and commenting on it. "That won't make the fight any easier for you!" I wondered why the focus was on Gokudera when it all started with my reaction but I didn't care since I definitely didn't want to be the focus in this situation.

We couldn't even see Ken getting behind Gokudera as he managed to scratch his back, with injuries similar to my own. "Guh...!" I could feel empathy for that since the wound that I had on my arm really hurt too. No one could react as Ken was now in front of a kneeled Gokudera to bite his arm, making for an even worse wound. **"AAH!"**

"Hayato!" Taking a plate of Poison Cooking, Bianchi decided to join the fight much to my surprise: and here I thought that these people would never fight together! Gokudera was clutching his arm but when he glared at Tsuna's worried face, it somehow got him to stand up right away.

He was very considerate of Tsuna, I noted although that wasn't very surprising to begin with. He noticed Bianchi as she got to his side though, which made him look at her instead. "Aneki..." He muttered, seeing her glaring at the still grinning Ken.

"You can leave the fight to me, Hayato. You're not in a good condition to fight-" "I can still go on, I'm fine." Gokudera cut Bianchi off, making her eyes widen in surprise. He glanced at Tsuna, who was still looking worried for him before exclaiming cheerfully as he lifted his arm up, "This is just a scratch!"

_That is not even close to a scratch!_ Even so, it was painfully obvious that it was just to cheer Tsuna up and he probably knew that yet he started smiling, although it was a small smile it still counted as one in its right. "Gokudera-kun..." There was only one person here that would refer to Gokudera as 'Gokudera-kun' so it was obvious on who had muttered that.

Ken was a bit distanced from Gokudera and Bianchi now, which I didn't notice before. His great speed was really troublesome for me since I could not ever know where he was. That was also very scary since he could get to me so fast that I wouldn't even be able to see him, like with my wound. Well, I could actually see him at that time but only barely and my reaction time wasn't the best...

Ken snickered, presumably at Gokudera's state. "You look pitiful! I bet you can't even move that arm properly!" Gokudera scowled as he glared at Ken in reaction to what he had just said. He was still very confident, I noted, even after easily getting his ass kicked by both Bluebell and Hibari.

"Hmph, one arm's enough to get rid of you!" Gokudera exclaimed, as confident as Ken yet not as happy as him.

He got his dynamite out but before he could actually light them and throw them at Ken, Bianchi had started speaking, "Even if you say that, I'm still helping you. You can't handle that speed of his by yourself."

Gokudera narrowed his eyes, looking kind of annoying or maybe frustrated. "Tch, fine but we're going to do 'that' instead since you'll get in my way if you do anything else." Whatever 'that' was, I could assume that it would be some sort of special move much like Bianchi's atrocities.

"If you insist." Even though she said that, she was smiling. "You're really not honest with yourself..." It seemed like she was suggesting that Gokudera was putting up a front of sorts and the idea in itself was amusing, at least to me.

After all, it could really be true in my perspective. "Shut up and get on with it! If you're not doing anything useful, you can get out of my way!" His response to that was predictably not good, but Bianchi wasn't that affected by it.

"Don't worry, I'm ready when you are." Whatever they were going to do, it sounded kind of deadly, or so I assumed.

After all, the last time this kind of thing happened, I thought that I was going to puke!

... That statement in itself can show that it was not a pleasant experience...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

Well, here you have Bianchi and Gokudera vs. Ken? The fight will be over by the next Chapter (?) and we'll get to Mukuro on the Chapter after that (?), or at least that's my plan. I can only hope that it goes according to said plan since it's a pretty cool plan. Besides, you can't even complain about short fights because there were a trillion of short fights in the Kokuyo Arc! ^^

LOL That sounded so rude but you get the idea. I got the idea for this set up on something that I recently thought up for Gokudera to have as a change but by then, it was far too late to fully implement it on Gokudera so I guess it will occasionally appear on this story?

Look forward to that, even though I didn't even tell you about it due to it being a spoiler to the next chapter?


	40. Chapter 38

**First words:**

* * *

You know, I do wonder on how I still have the inspiration to write these chapters. Like, I think I write a chapter per day so that you don't catch up to me but the fact that I'm literally close to 40 chapters was unforeseen to me. I actually thought that I'd be on a huge writer's block soon but I'm having no such problems yet; I did get a little of it on chapter 33 but after that it's all going pretty well. I have one problem though: I don't think I have enough life-threatening moments for every Real Funeral Wreath and I wanted to write them all! I guess I could still write them in the Future Arc but still...

This fight is pretty short but the focus is supposedly getting to Mukuro so I didn't want to waste too much time on Ken. Besides, this fight has nothing to do with cannon so I'm slightly proud of myself for making it up like that ^^ I'm not so proud of my descriptions though but that's really for every chapter... T_T

**Fun facts:**

**- The couches were actually brought into the building by Mukuro: he didn't do it himself though, he just had Ken and Chikusa do it for him. This is why the couches aren't so old compared to the rest of Kokuyo Center; it's also the reason for them still being so comfortable, no wonder Mukuro wanted to put them around;**

**- Besides their training, Gokudera and Bianchi were also subjected to being forced to do stuff together so that they'd get along better and with that, making the duo work better as a team. Bianchi didn't really care since she'd want to do stuff with him anyway but it didn't really work for Gokudera; if anything, it probably did the opposite.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 38: Contradicting pointless assumptions**

* * *

As Ken could no longer be seen (which pretty much meant that he was moving), Bianchi threw the plate of Poison Cooking that she had already gotten out to the floor, seemingly without aiming at him. This apparently wasn't true as Ken showed himself by having to dodge said plate.

"Now!" Gokudera announced and as he took out his dynamite and quickly lit them up (almost as if without anything to light them with), Bianchi got close to said dynamite and touched it with what seemed to be the same powers as with the Arrangement of Deadly-whatever.

My reason for assuming that was more obvious than it seemed, as the dynamite was turning kind of... purple. "Ultimate Poison Cooking: Thousand Poisonous Flowers!" _I wouldn't even call it cooking by this point._ He threw the now-corrupted dynamite as fast as he could but by that point, I was pretty sure that Ken would still be able to dodge.

After all, it was still dynamite, so it would be just as easy to dodge it. The area of its blast was bigger though, I noted as I saw the dangerously purple smoke resulting from the explosion. I covered my mouth and nose out of instinct, having a feeling that it would probably be toxic to inhale.

Ken was distanced from the explosion too, nothing really changing. "Is that all?" Ken asked that before I could actually do the same thing, except I wasn't looking as bored as him. That boredom reminded me of Bluebell, who seemingly enjoyed fighting and killing people.

... How she was an angel was heavily questionable. "They're not done yet," Reborn stated while smirking; I had a bad feeling about that, simply because that expression was still kind of weird to me. "That was only the beginning of the combat technique that they made up."

"They made something like that together? But I thought that Gokudera-kun couldn't get along with Bianchi," Tsuna said, looking somewhat surprised. _So they don't get along? Huh..._ I didn't know Bianchi so that was obviously something that I hadn't heard before.

Well, Gokudera did show signs of it, but I didn't have enough things to assume as such. "And he can't, although that doesn't mean that they can't work together," Reborn answered, and it looked like he still had more to say. How much does Reborn know about everything? "That skill was created by accident, when Gokudera tried to blow up her Poison Cooking."

"It ended up in chaos due to the devastating blast and it was found out that anyone inside of that purple smoke could die if they inhaled it too much. Bianchi and Gokudera's father heard of this and thought that they could make a great asset to the family if they combined their powers; with that, they were made to train it every week. Eventually, Gokudera left and made it pointless but that doesn't matter here."

He said the last sentence dismissively, not because he didn't want to talk about it but as he said, it simply didn't matter. Whatever it was, it might've been personal but I didn't really feel like prying into that kind of thing. "And that skill is called..."

**"Poison Dynamite...!"**

As if on cue, Bianchi was making more dynamite into Poison Cooking and Gokudera was throwing it around them, making an dense 'circle' of toxic smoke which would effectively guard them against Ken. "No matter how much dynamite you throw, the result is the same; you can't be as fast as me when I'm in the Cheetah Channel!"

Even though he said that, Ken wasn't moving towards them at all: I wouldn't go either seeing as I'd probably die if I got close enough to that so it was a smart choice. Besides, I was pretty sure that Bluebell was able to match his speed even in that channel. Well, it must've been Divine Luck but she still matched his speed nonetheless.

I couldn't really see what was going on inside of that area of purple smoke that was slowly fading away. "And who said that we needed to be faster than you?" I heard Gokudera said as a cake was suddenly thrown in Ken's direction. Before it could even reach Ken though, it exploded, confusing Ken to the point of halving his reaction time.

With wide eyes, Ken covered his nose and got out of that area only to appear on the opposite side of where he was before. "Poison Dynamite: Cake Edition!" Bianchi shouted the name of the atrocity as another one of them flew towards Ken but failed to do the same thing as before.

"Do you think I'll fall for that twi-" Before he could even finish that sentence, he was bombarded with cookies, all of them apparently containing dynamite as they exploded in the air. _Mini-dynamite?_ It seemed so.

The smoke was spreading through the room and to our area, making both Tsuna and me cough and hack before covering our noses. That also made me notice that the door to the room was closed so that smoke wasn't leaving the room anytime soon. "You better not breathe in this air too much or you'll end up dead."

It seemed like another cake was thrown only to make the intensity of the smoke caused by the cookies even greater. "Gokudera and Bianchi are only fine because they're used to it but you're not." _I feel sorry for Gokudera, knowing that he had to get used to poison..._ Wouldn't that be really painful?

I couldn't help but cringe a little, trying my best to not inhale the toxic air. "As for the opponent, whose traits were apparently supposed to emulate a cheetah, he probably can't hold out much longer with the smell of Poison that close to him, especially if his sense of smell was also enhanced."

As Reborn said, Ken was on the ground, looking almost dazed or even dizzy. Was it just the smell or the poison? It could even be both, which was a really scary thought. "Ugh, I can't take it anymore, I'm reliving my childhood..." I heard Gokudera say in a pained way as he also collapsed.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted in reaction to that, visibly worried about his well-being. "Wasn't he supposed to have gotten used to the smoke?!" With that, Tsuna started coughing violently, probably due to having talked like that.

As for me, I wasn't risking it, still covering my mouth and nose. "You should worry about yourself some more, you're the one that can't handle this smoke." Reborn also seemed to be covering his nose, which indicated that even he wasn't immune to it. "It's not like Gokudera isn't resistant to the poison, his childhood trauma is just that great."

"So it's something like whenever he passes out from seeing Bianchi without goggles?" Tsuna asked in reassurance, making me confused. _He passes out if Bianchi doesn't have goggles? That makes no sense!_

I think there could be a whole countdown for how many times I've said 'that makes no sense' and it didn't make me any prouder of myself or those around me. "Yeah, something like that," Reborn answered, shrugging as he did so.

_You're surprisingly calm for a place as toxic as this._ Bianchi came over to us, particularly Reborn, with a very worried look on her face. "Reborn! Are you okay?! Let's get out of here before you get hurt!" She rushed to the door and opened it just as fast, making the air pass to the hallways.

As I also got close to that door, I could still see Gokudera passed out over there. "Um, what are we going to do about him though?" I asked, feeling kind of awkward for having even mentioned it in the first place. There was a strange pause from that question, as if it was that hard to answer.

"... I'll stay here." Bianchi suddenly said, somewhat contradicting herself as she had wanted us all to leave (or maybe just Reborn). "Even though he's fine against the poison, the side effects of what Shamal gave him might weaken that resistance so it might actually be dangerous to leave him alone."

_Side effects?_ I could only imagine on what they could be. _But wait, _Shamal?!_ Didn't Mukuro mention his name as a hitman?! So everyone knows him or something?!_ I certainly didn't but everyone seemed to as not even Tsuna questioned what she said as he nodded and looked over at Gokudera in worry.

"Okay. We'll go to Mukuro while you're there so be careful," Reborn said, almost as if he was the one leading this group, even though he put so much faith on Tsuna.

With that, we all got out of the room, still feeling the fain scent of the Poison Dynamite.

This was it. Mukuro is waiting by the room in the end of the hallway. After all, that's where the bird was looking at, the farthest door...

Tsuna gulped and he was the first to step forward after a pause in our tracks, probably to mentally prepare ourselves for what was to come.

When Tsuna opened the door (since this room actually had a door unlike the previous room), the room looked even worse than the one we were just at. Some planks of the floor were seemingly ripped off and made holes in it while the walls looked somewhat unclean, making the room seem even more intimidating, not to mention the darkness that loomed over it.

Unlike the room where the HFW I occurred, there was no huge red curtain that gave it a faint light, so this room was extra creepy. "Kufufufu... I see you are finally here. I was waiting for you." This voice was all too familiar and made me immediately look over to Mukuro, who was at the edge of the room, in its center as he sat on a couch.

_... A couch?_

Yes, a couch, the ultimate irony to the useless topic that I thought of before.

**. . .**

_How... Why? Damn it, everything likes to prove me wrong..._

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

* * *

Yes, this joke had to be made, I was planning on it for too long. Besides, now you know that Mukuro's fight is here! That's super cool, right? That means that we're close to the end of the Kokuyo Arc! And here I thought that it would take more than 60 chapters...

I'm kidding but it could've taken that many chapters if I made more travel filler than what I already make. An important fight such as this one though, it will probably take a pretty long time to end. Lanchia's took um... 4 chapters? I'd say that Mukuro's will take longer than that.

Even though I say that, I'm not completely sure of it myself so yeah, look forward to it? I'll just write the chapters as I see fit so I have no planned amount...


	41. Chapter 39

**First words:**

* * *

AAAH YOU CAUGHT UP TO MEEEEEEEE-

Yup, this is the latest chapter, I literally have no chapter written after this one. Well, it's not like I'm out of ideas though, I'm pretty sure of what the next chapter will be like. Besides, I think you can also guess what it'll be about from reading the Chapter title. With this, I want to say something about my previous plans for this chapter, which included having Torikabuto appear.

That isn't really bad but Torikabuto doesn't really say anything beyond "Oh pitiful one..." or "Oh weak/powerless one (I'm not sure of how exactly to translate the word)..." And that really wouldn't get Observer-chan anywhere in terms of actual conversation. Besides, since he is also an Illusionist, it would be harder for me to get the battle done so I decided to get someone else. I do wonder if I'll ever be able to have Torikabuto appear for now since he will surely appear in the Future Arc...

Idjit - That's apparently how they translate this speech habit that Zakuro has, and it's pretty much a variation of the word idiot. I'm not sure of how to translate the actual thing that he says so for now, I'll trust the actual translations. Like, he says something along the lines of "Barou/Baro/Baaro/Whatever else to romanize by" and it's written in katakana so my only theory is that it might be a variation of "yarou" which doesn't actually mean idiot but it's somewhat insulting too so maybe that's it? Maybe Zakuro just says yarou wrong? I don't actually know, so don't take my words as absolute truth. I remember having to read Barou a lot when I was playing KHR Flame Rumble XX and even then I was unsure of what it meant exactly.

**Fun facts:  
**

**- No one knows what Byakuran is thinking; we all know that. If there was one thing that the Funeral Wreaths were asking themselves, it was this: "Does Byakuran have some sort of order for when we'd have to protect that girl?" No Funeral Wreath knew that, not even Kikyo. Bluebell actually asked that (which no one would dare to do) and came to the conclusion that Byakuran might've actually just been randomly picking someone to protect Observer-chan. To this day, no one knows of Byakuran's exact answer as Bluebell claimed that she forgot all about it...  
**

**- Mukuro was actually expecting Observer-chan to run away from Kokuyo Center and was quite surprised to find that she was going to follow Tsuna and the others instead. With this, he had completely concluded that Observer-chan was possibly the most hardcore Hibari fangirl to exist and she probably only came with them because she was worried about Hibari. How ironic considering that even the forces of Nature consider Observer-chan to be a Byakuranist.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 39: Holy Protection once again**

* * *

"Well well, and here I thought that you had taken the chance to run away but I might have expected too much out of you." These people really had a thing for briefly shifting their focus to me and Mukuro was obviously included with this. The fact that he was basically insulting me was making this even worse for me, reminding me of my desire to go home. "And to think that you also got rid of your companion... That is quite the bold move."

Reborn immediately looks in my direction in reaction to that statement, looking kind of scary as much as I didn't want to admit it. It wasn't a particularly intimidating expression either, he just looked so serious that it was almost scary. "A companion? I think you owe us an explanation here."

Was he actually suspecting me of something? "Well, uh... To be honest, she kind of just... showed up. She's not really my companion or comrade, she's..." Telling them that Bluebell was my Holy Protection that I got from _visiting Heaven_ would definitely not work and finding other terms and words to explain such a situation was proving to be very hard for me. "How do I say this..." I muttered quietly. "... A bodyguard?"

"You have a bodyguard?" Tsuna asked, somewhat perplexed. That explanation was much more ridiculous than what I thought that it would be so trying to come up with an explanation that justifies the explanation was even harder.

This was surely getting more and more complicated. "Kind of? I didn't really hire her. I'd actually say that she was 'hired' for me without my approval." _With no pay,_ I wanted to add that thought to the sentence but I figured that it probably wouldn't help me to elaborate on it any further.

"Hmph." Reborn's expression changed from serious to thoughtful as it looked like he was trying to remember something based on my words. Did I really say something insightful? I doubted it. Whatever the reason, Reborn was no longer looking sort of scary so I was slightly happier.

Only slightly happier though as everything else was too terrible to ever make me happy. "Oh? It's quite doubtful that anyone would ever bother themselves with someone of seemingly no use. Could you actually have valuable information, or are you just that lucky?" Mukuro said, still indirectly insulting me with that smirk of his.

The fact that he actually found that Holy Protection to be luck was baffling as His Divine Presence was the one that guided me here. "I'm the one that would like to know why I have to be in these situations! I have nothing special for any of you and I'm not lucky either: if anything, I'd say it's the opposite."

My frustration was making me bolder, I noted. After all, saying these kinds of things would not help me at all, especially because I'm actually defenseless. "Kufufufu... You just might be right. From the moment that both you and the Tsunayoshi Sawada entered this room, your luck ran short."

His eye kanji thing now on one, there was no floor breaking or surging fire: instead, I was apparently turning to stone.

**. . .**

"AAAAAH!" I shrieked in fear of having finally processed this.

_It's an illusion, it's an illusion...!_ "Hiii!" I heard Tsuna being as scared as me, watching me as my legs were completely solid.

_Come on, I know that this is an illusion already, stop turning me to stone already!_ I shouted in my mind and when I blinked, I could see that my legs were no longer stone and that I could move them freely.

Before I could even react though, I could see Mukuro right in front of me, his trident ready to stab me.

I even heard my name being shouted by Tsuna as that happened, although I didn't even pay much attention to it. Maybe it was because I was so sure that I was going to die?

I didn't miraculously trip or anything and the previous illusion made sure that I didn't move to make enough time for Mukuro to get this close so there was no way that I would dodge that.

... Right? "Nice try, idjit!" _Who...?_

I started to actually look around me as Mukuro was quickly withdrawing the trident from me due to the sudden fire present. That fire didn't seem like normal fire though, as it was pretty much red in color. That fire was projecting itself to the floor and made a hole in it, surprisingly not burning the floor around it as it was made of wood.

Whatever the case, you could see that the fire not only made a hole on this room's floor but on the room below this one too, and possibly the one below it as well. _Seriously, who's this guy?_ He was as strong as Bluebell!

"But since I'm here, whatever you do won't work anymore." Right next to me was a man with hair as red as the fire that he could produce and eyes of the same color, smirking at Mukuro.

The coat that he was wearing was very familiar: it was the exact same coat that Bluebell was using before. Could it be...

Not only was he overly-confident, possessed highly destructive powers and seemed to be on my side; all of these seemed to be a sign of an angel from Heaven, I noted.

In other words, he was my Holy Protection. It was still somewhat strange to believe simply because he looked nothing like Bluebell which I assumed was the typical angel from Heaven for now but it seemed like I was wrong.

Besides, his powers were completely different, yet somehow similar and I couldn't wrap my head around that. At least he didn't seem to hate me at first sight but he wasn't even focused on me in the first place, as he was looking at Mukuro.

I was still processing everything, having just been saved from death yet again.

**. . .**

_So Heaven is not full of almost-naked little girls after all..._

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

* * *

This joke again! Anyway, I'd say that Observer-chan's reactions to life threatening situations won't be as intense now seeing as she is probably now aware of Holy Protection. Speaking of them, I have decided on making the Funeral Wreaths tougher; in other words, they'll be stronger.

How strong, you might ask? I wouldn't want to spoil you with that since this is all things that I'm coming up for the Future Arc. Honestly, I think that the Future Arc will be pretty interesting as I put more thought into it but that doesn't concern this chapter so let's drop that topic.

Now that I think about it, this chapter is pretty Observer-chan centered. Well, not really but she didn't get much dialogue in the previous chapters so suddenly having her talking to people and being the center of attentions is kind of strange to me. Too strange, really. This chapter was also kind of setting up for the next one, which is why it was so short in the first place.

Because of that, I do hope that you look forward to the next chapter, where I hope to get the Zakuro stuff out of the way and have some more Tsuna time. Speaking of Zakuro, I was so nervous. I was ripping myself apart while thinking of what to make Zakuro say. I had to watch a few episodes of the anime to get a bit of his personality which didn't help me that much beyond telling me of what I already know.

Sheesh, if Zakuro was going to be hard (like Bluebell), I could only imagine writing Torikabuto which was my initial plan...


	42. Chapter 40

**First words:**

* * *

Another person's following this story, yessss! 8D

This is Chapter 40, everyone! And I'm only at the beginning of Mukuro's fight with Tsuna; actually, I'm only setting up the beginning of Mukuro's fight with Tsuna which is even more pitiful... At least you can hope for the fight in itself to not take 10 chapters? Well, I can't guarantee that either since I'm no longer 10 chapters ahead of you. Well, I can at least guarantee that I will end this fight even if I take a few days to make the damned chapters and not upload daily, this Arc will be over with! And then we'll get to a bit of Daily Life and the much hyped (only by me) Varia Arc and it will be great.

Anyway, as I said on the Author's Notes, Zakuro is hard to write because I'm never too sure on how exactly he'd react since he has varying reactions to various things throughout everything that I've seen of him. To make it worse, I don't think I have even heard him talk in the Arcobaleno Representative Battles Arc or even show up beyond one appearance so he has nothing beyond the Future Arc for me to get his personality right. Yup, Millefiore shows up an dyet they barely say a thing! Best revival ever- I'm getting off-track so let's just say that Zakuro is being very difficult to write, even more than Bluebell.

**Fun facts:**

**- Mukuro's initial plan in the previous chapter was to quickly dispose of Observer-chan and then take care of Tsuna; however, he was definitely not expecting Observer-chan to have more than one ally. Currrently, instead of his previous assumptions that Observer-chan was just a hardcore fangirl who happened to have a very strong friend with suspicious powers, he is starting to suspect Observer-chan herself of being some member of the mafia. Whatever the case, as Observer-chan was not his priority, he didn't talk about such a topic;**

**- All of the Funeral Wreaths do know all about the mafia, the Arcobaleno and all of that kind of stuff; they don't know about them in detail though, especially about the Arcobaleno. Kikyo knows slightly more than the other Funeral Wreaths though, but that is only because he's pretty much Byakuran's right-hand man.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 40: Trying to get your questions answered by angels is not a good idea**

* * *

Mukuro's smirk faded, almost to oppose that apparent angel's own smirk. "I was thinking of taking care of you first but..." He paused in the middle of his sentence as it looked like he was sizing up my Holy Protection. It was already obvious that he was very strong though, you'd just need to look at the hole that he made on the floor (and the floors below it)! "It seems like there is someone who truly wants you alive."

_Yeah, it's _freaking_ God!_ Why He'd ever want me to live even though He was dragging me to the most dangerous of places was already a complete enigma; thinking about Him in general would just get me pissed off. "With this in mind, you will only move if I am a threat to her, correct?"

The Holy Protection's (This name is only temporary, I hope) smirk went away as well, which only proved that Mukuro was right. Bluebell mentioned that she couldn't kill anyone, would that be applied to this guy as well? "Tch, and here I thought that I'd get some interesting fight but you're not doing anything? Then I'm only wasting my time here, idjit..." He yawned and from sheer boredom he almost looked like he was slowing sliding down to the floor, laying on it with possibly the most bored expression I had ever seen on someone.

Well, that was a quick change of mood considering that he had been smirking one minute ago. It almost reminded me of that one girl that Bianchi defeated since she also changed moods quickly, from happy and confident to angry. "It seems like I was right. If that's the case, you are a waste of time now. After all, I have yet to welcome the Vongola's Tenth, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

_Vongola? Didn't Lanchia call him that when they were fighting? And Gokudera calls him Tenth too..._ What did this mean? Everyone seemed to know except for me, which made me feel a little left out for someone that was risking her life to guide them to an empty room of fangirls. "M-me?!" Tsuna said, obviously nervous.

"Who else would it be, didn't you listen to what I said before? His target is you, No-Good-Tsuna." Although Reborn probably knew this already, Tsuna wasn't questioning such a thing because he didn't know but because he was that nervous; I wouldn't blame him, he apparently has the responsibility of kicking Mukuro's ass.

Now would be a pretty good time to have Bianchi and Gokudera so they could do that Poison Dynamite thing but we were apparently not lucky enough for that. "Kufufu, the arcobaleno even has to get you on track. Would you really be ready for the surprise that I prepared for you?"

_Oh God- Oh shit, I hope it's not like the surprise that he had for Hibari..._ I could only shudder as I thought about it, still beside Tsuna and Reborn who were both staring straight at Mukuro. He couldn't possibly have more fangirls, right? _Arcobaleno? What does he mean with that though?_

"Hey," I got on my knees and shook my alleged Holy Protection a bit since it looked like he was going to die from boredom. If I didn't need protection, why was he still here? I couldn't think of any answer. "Do you know anything about what they're saying?" He was my last resort on this so I could only hope that he wouldn't crush my hopes.

But then again, Bluebell didn't know anything either... "Stop doing that as if I was asleep, idjit. Why the hell are you so curious anyway?" He seemed kind of pissed of that I was shaking him so I stopped and assumed with his answer that he did know since he never denied it.

"Arcobaleno?" Meanwhile, I heard Tsuna question the same thing that I was thinking about as he turned to Reborn for answers. Well, Mukuro was referring to Reborn when he said that so asking him was probably the best choice.

Besides, Reborn apparently knew everything so it wouldn't be strange if he knew about such a thing. "The Arcobaleno: meaning rainbow in Italian, it refers to the cursed infants that carry with them a pacifier of a certain color of the rainbow; they're known as the strongest hitmen, the chosen seven. Having one of them to guide you already proves your position in the family, Vongola's Tenth." Surprisingly, the one explaining was Mukuro instead of Reborn, whose smirk hadn't come back yet.

. . .

"Hey, what's your name?" I suddenly asked my current Holy Protection such a question even though that was seemingly pointless.

Because of that, he was glancing at me with confusion. After having asked him something about these events and suddenly wanting to know his name was really strange so it was justifiable. "Huh? Why do you ask that all of a sudden?" I didn't answer right away since I wasn't completely sure myself so he continued talking instead, "I'm Zakuro and you better remember it since you asked, idjit!"

"Well Zakuro-san, can I ask you something?" I asked as he looked at me, raising one of his eyebrows. I might've been acting strange, but my mind was still processing the information given to me for how ridiculous it was. There was literally too much for me so I decided to focus on one thing at the time and try my best to not have a mental breakdown.

Zakuro seemed perfectly fine with whatever they were saying, which hinted more at the fact that he did know what was going on. "What?"

"...Are they lying or are they really suggesting that a baby can be a skilled assassin?"

**. . .**

Zakuro started to look as if he was going to die from boredom again (even though he was probably more troubled than anything), still laying on the floor as he muttered, "You don't even know anything; this is way more troublesome than I thought, idjit..."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

Hey, a variation to my typically used ending, now Zakuro is the one going like "Oh damn it..." XD Zakuro's a pretty hard character to write because it's hard for me to know what he'd be feeling at a certain situation because of his seemingly lazy personality, his confidence and love for fighting collide with one another in certain situations. With that said, the wiki didn't help out much so I had to rely on my instincts.

As for Mukuro's fight, I tried getting an idea of what to do from the actual episodes and holy shizzle, I couldn't even do it because I set it up so differently. For now, I'll be making Tsuna actually talk and stuff instead of going after Fuuta right when he sees Mukuro.

In that way, I'll try to get less focus on Observer-chan and have Tsuna do some things since the guy hasn't done anything special in this whole story! For now, I'd say that Observer-chan just has so many questions that we'll have to listen to her say that and I'll tell you: Zakuro is probably not the best person to give explanations to others- Oh wait, shounen exposition; that makes every character good at explaining things.


	43. Chapter 41

**First words:**

* * *

** empressofthedead - Really...? 8D Having someone say that makes it really reassuring so thank you! Zakuro's a pretty fun character overall, so I really didn't want to screw it up; he had a somewhat OP X attack in Flame Rumble XX too: surging fire from above that would immediately knock the enemy down so you could totally destroy it; it's still not better than Bel's (From the Present, not the Future) knife throwing though, that was truly OP in the game. Lol That was so off-topic; anyway, thank you! ^^**

You know, I changed my mind (I do that a lot): I'll answer longer reviews with a PM and shorter ones in here; it wouldn't affect the word count of the chapters now at least.

_SUPER LATE UPDATE FTW! _Considering the fact that I wrote 1/4 of this chapter yesterday and the rest today, I think you should get used to late updates from now on. You should also expect me to not always upload daily, but I'll try really hard to see if I can make that happen. My biggest fear right now is probably uploading a chapter and seeing that that said chapter was actually terrible and ruined the story but I can only hope that it never happens, right?

Now to talk about the actual chapter: I'd say that it's quite... expressive. I don't know, the narration has a bit more of Observer-chan's thoughts sprinkled on it than some other chapters and it reminds me of the first chapter, in which Observer-chan would have her thoughts more in narration than constant thinking. In a way, it's the opposite of characters that always talk to themselves out loud instead of actually thinking; that always pissed me off. This chapter is pretty important though since it reveals a lot of stuff to Observer-chan so I do hope that's it's somewhat entertaining as well.

By the way, I've yet to start the actual fight and I'm still setting it up: now you know why this story has 41 Chapters (43 if we count the omakes).

**Fun facts:**

**- Byakuran could've told her all about the Vongola and such; he was actually planning on doing it before but ultimately chose not to. The reason as to why he decided that was quite simple: it would be way more interesting watching these events unfold with Observer-chan not knowing anything. In other words, because he could;  
**

**- One thing about Holy Protection is that there is no time limit for whatever Funeral Wreath to disappear like Observer-chan is assuming to be the case; with that, Bluebell didn't disappear because 'her time was up' but because Byakuran decided to have her disappear (go back to Heaven). If you haven't figured it out already, that also means that it's Byakuran's fault for Zakuro to still be there while doing absolutely nothing (^^ - Byakuran's expression even while being aware of this, especially for being aware of this).**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 41: Many revelations and one melting mind**

* * *

Apparently, I was the only one that didn't know of this common sense: you know, in which there are a group of seven prodigious babies called the Arcobaleno and that they were all hitmen. "So Reborn is that important..." Tsuna muttered, making me glad that I wasn't the only one that didn't know anything.

Well, he didn't react as much with the words 'Vongola' and such so I guess that I was the one that should know these things.

... As if, everyone is just insane. "So you were unaware of that infant's identity? You do make me wonder, Tsunayoshi Sawada," Mukuro said as I glanced around the whole room and tried my best to hear any squeals. "Although it seems like you possess some power, everything beyond that would label you as not being fit to become the Vongola's next Boss. Maybe the Arcobaleno is wasting his time on you?"

Tsuna didn't answer, even though he was visibly serious. _What's 'Vongola' anyway? Is it some company? After all, what else could they be referring to?_ I could think of many other possibilities but I didn't even want to think about them, almost as if that would make sure that such things would not be true.

"Don't think I'm wasting time here, Mukuro Rokudo." One could seriously make a countdown of how many times the name 'Mukuro Rokudo' was uttered on this day and that thought wasn't pleasant at all. "If Tsuna wasn't the actual Tenth Boss, he wouldn't even be here." As always, Reborn seemed to have a strange confidence in Tsuna, even when Tsuna himself wasn't sure that he could do anything.

I finally gave up trying to detect squeals and concluded that all of the fangirls were probably defeated in the HFW I, which was a relief to me. _If it's not fangirls then what does Mukuro have in mind? It's gotta be something just as deadly, righ-_ "Stop saying that, I already told you that I wasn't going to become the Boss of any mafia!" Tsuna's outburst was so sudden that it broke my train of thoughts; actually, that wasn't the most surprising part of what I just heard.

Vongola, Tenth... The next Boss of Vongola...

**. . .**

"Zakuro-san?"

A glance.

**. . .**

"Zakuro-san?!" This time I tried being louder, but not loud enough for everyone to focus on me.

He went from lying on the floor to a sitting position, although his expression was basically the same as before. "Alright alright, what do you want me to explain, idjit? I don't have anything better to do anyway." It looked like he had given up dying on the floor as he was now staring at me, waiting for whatever I was going to ask him.

Well, the question was really quite obvious:

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?!" I resisted the temptation to shake him since I was pretty much freaking out on the inside. Seriously, my current thoughts were something along the lines of this:

_Mafia?! Why the hell am I with people of the mafia?! Why is Tsuna from the mafia?! Is Reborn from the mafia?! Is the Vongola really a mafia family?! Did Byakuran get me involved with the mafia on purpose?! Why would He do that, why is He protecting me in the first place?! **What's going on?!**_

Trying to be calm was definitely a challenge. "Do you really want to know?" He didn't seem troubled, nor did he seem concerned for me; he actually looked pretty neutral for someone asking such a thing. Was he no longer bored to death?

"Sure...?" It was a meek response but what else was I supposed to say? I wasn't sure at all! After all, this was supposedly about the mafia and the fact that whatever was happening right now was heavily connected with that.

At least Tsuna was apparently denying any ties with the mafia which was strange yet somehow reassuring. Maybe he his involvement in the mafia is involuntary, kind of like mine? "Well, you've gotten into the affairs of the next Boss of the most powerful mafia family in the world, idjit. In other words, you would've been in a pretty bad spot if you weren't following Byakuran-sama's orders."

I noticed that Zakuro actually referred to His Divine Presence in a respectful way, making me assume that such a thing was probably more common than treating Him informally like Bluebell. In a way, I was also treating Him in an informal way but I at least didn't admire the guy- Deity like Bluebell did. "Wasn't Byakuran the one that told me to go here? He told me to 'follow the Leader' all the way to Kokuyo but that did me no good; I got the wrong Leader too!"

"What are you talking about, idjit? The Leader's right there, you know? Don't tell me you don't even know_ that;_ why would Byakuran-sama want to protect you of all people? This is such a drag..." And back to being bored to death again. When he was talking, he was definitely pointing at... Tsuna?

_Tsuna? Tsuna of all people?_

**. . .**

_Tsuna, the next Boss of the Vongola?_ And that _could_ count as a Leader of sorts...

**. . .**

**. . .**

_So Tsuna was the Leader all along?! How the hell did Byakuran expect me to know **that?!**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

* * *

Yup, still setting up the fight. I'd say that we're rather close, I'm pretty sure that it'll start on the next chapter since this is just getting some of Mukuro's dialogue and Observer-chan's stuff out of the way.

Which brings me to one thing: Observer-chan finally knows what's going on (kind of)! I bet you were expecting her to freak out like she did, at least I would expect that out of her. And Tsuna was the Leader all along, what a shock! Well, it wasn't really that shocking but for Observer-chan it definitely was.

I was actually planning on revealing these things later but that would have to mean that I would have to make sure that they wouldn't mention the mafia as much as I make sure that no one mentions Observer-chan's actual name (since she has a name) so I decided to write it now.

On a completely unrelated note, Zakuro Y U be so hard?! I swear that I was literally forgetting his idjits and you just can't forget the freaking idjits! To be fair, I don't think of the word idjit when I imagine it since it sounds nothing like it. To me, the thing that he usually says will always be バーロー and nothing else, making it hard for me to remember the idjits.

The fact that I had to read that out loud so many times while playing KHR Flame Rumble XX was probably a factor in this too...


	44. Chapter 42

**First words:**

* * *

Hey, a chapter! A chapter with still no actual Mukuro vs Tsuna... You know, I wrote a lot of filler in this story. I could be merging a lot of chapters together but I decide not to and I end up giving you a short chapter instead; as I said in my Author's Notes, maybe that is really why I lost a follower (LOL ^^) but then again, I think that the problems of my story are not limited to great amounts of filler.

I do like this chapter somewhat, but I feel like it might be a little confusing and that its ending is not really good. To be fair, I guess that all of my endings are not really good since they're repetitive; maybe that's also why I lost a follower. Anyway, this chapter actually has a good word count; it's not short! I'm actually kind of proud of that, as pathetic as that may sound; I spent the whole day writing the chapter ^^

**Fun facts:**

**- Remember what I told you about Fuuta's Ranking Book and how it was left at the site of the HFW I? It's no longer there, but it's not with Fuuta either. There's someone else within Kokuyo that no one is aware of and that person's that on that has the book; now, who could that be~?**

**- You might be wondering on how Mukuro got that knife and I will calmly tell you that he bought it somewhere. It wasn't meant for Fuuta though, that was a last-minute decision made from the convenience of certain events.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 42: Mukuro's surprise**

* * *

_I want to leave._

_I'm so sick of this, I don't even care anymore._

_I wanna leave...!_

"Is the time to say something like that, No-Good-Tsuna? The Ninth assigned this to you because he believes in your capabilities as the next Vongola Boss, and you only have to correspond to them." Meanwhile, they were still talking, Reborn being the one that said that; me on the other hand, I was pretty much doing the same thing that Zakuro was doing: lying on the floor as if I was dying, except that I wasn't bored!

_Ah, will anyone here kill me or something for knowing this mafia business? This sucks, this sucks too much! What am I supposed to do?!_ The floor was surprisingly comfortable for being part of an abandoned building, even though it was probably because laying on it was slightly calming: maybe my problems would go away if I just... fell asleep.

... Yeah right, as if I could even sleep now. I wasn't even sure if I could sleep at night anymore! "But...!" Tsuna didn't finish the sentence, although it was obvious that he seemed to be somewhat nervous yet serious at the same time. _I__f I were in your position I'd probably feel the same way!_

"No buts, Tsuna. Why are you here?" Reborn asked, looking up at Tsuna with a very serious expression; he wasn't joking around here and it showed. Now that he mentioned it though, what were they here for again? _Wasn't it because the one kid that tried to stab me got kidnapped by Mukuro or something?_

I was almost forgetting that amidst all of what I had found out. There was a pause, but it didn't seem like Tsuna was going to stay silent. "I'm here... not because the Ninth told me to (even though I was threatened to do what he said too), and not because I'm the Boss of any mafia; I came here..."

"... To save Fuuta and defeat _you,_ Mukuro Rokudo!"

He looked up and straight at Mukuro, determination visible on his face; even so, he still seemed somewhat nervous. Reborn smirked as Tsuna's expression turned into a more panicked one instead of actually maintaining such determination. "But how am I supposed to do that, Reborn?! There are no more Dying Will Bullets, right?!"

_Dying Will Bullets? Could they be like the bullet that Reborn used to shoot Tsuna which somehow made him stronger?_ That question sounded so strange in my mind that I couldn't even think about its answer properly. I assumed that it was a yes though, since that bullet ressurected him! "Take this then, it's the whip that Dino gave you."

Whoever Dino was, that person apparently gave Tsuna a whip; why he would do that was quetionable but I ultimately decided that it probably wasn't something worth thinking about. Tsuna quickly yet hesitantly took that whip but didn't do much further than that. _Can he even use a whip?_ I somehow doubted it. "What am I supposed to do with _this?!_ I don't even know how to use it!"

"It doesn't matter if you don't know how to use it, you don't have anything else to use. Besides, you just said that you wanted to defeat Mukuro, didn't you? So do it!" _Says the one that only watches everything; if you're so strong, why don't you beat Mukuro instead?_ He did mention something about 'The Ninth' assigning Tsuna to whatever, which I assumed it was to either save Fuuta or defeat Mukuro. Wait, the Ninth?

**. . .**

... Oh, the Ninth Boss of the... Vongola. I sighed for actually thinking about it, having known that it wouldn't help me at all to do so. "That's way too unreasonable!" Tsuna protest with good reason as there was no way that he could just defeat Mukuro with a weapon that couldn't even use.

"Kufufufu, where did that determination of yours go? You seem to be aware of the fact that you will not be able to defeat me. And if that is the case, you might as well end up just like Fuuta-kun; but didn't you say that you were going to save him?" It almost seemed like Mukuro was taunting Tsuna and it was working; Tsuna seemed kind of pissed off, or maybe even sad.

Wasn't I supposed to be going home by now? _I have this feeling that I'll be dragged here again if I do._ Since that was probably true, I decided to stick around; after all, I had Holy Protection for a reason, right? Whatever that reason was... I decided to sit on the floor instead of lying on it as I watched these events. "What did you do to Fuuta?!"

"What did I do indeed..." The fact that Mukuro seemed so amused only made him look more despicable and maybe he knew of this but that would make him even more despicable than I thought. "Do you want to know? After all, this would really be the best time to show the surprise that I prepared for you."

_So it has something to do with Fuuta? What, is it a free stab or something?_ "If you're talking about that presence that's been in this room all along then he's right there in the corner, idjit." Still on the floor, he was pointing to the right as he had suddenly said that; after all, it's not like I was expecting him to contribute to these events in the first place.

Maybe he was bored or just wanted things to move on already, or maybe just because he could; whatever the case, it was somewhat helpful. "Fuuta?" I instinctively cowered to the left to be farther away from what was supposed to be Fuuta, not wanting to almost get stabbed again.

Coming from the shadows was in fact the kid that was trying to stab me before, but he didn't even glance at me; it was almost as if he didn't recognize me at all. _So maybe he really _is_ getting controlled by Mukuro?_ "Fuuta!"

A countdown of how many times I heard the name 'Fuuta' could probably be made too; could a countdown of how many countdowns I have made be made as well? _What am I even thinking about...?_ "Huh wait, the trident head that he was wielding... I don't see it!" I said as I tried to look at him more closely to prove myself wrong: unfortunately, he truly did not have such a thing with him.

"Kufufu, and why would he always have it with him? It was never his to begin with." _Then where is it? Maybe Mukuro has it? Or maybe..._ I didn't want to think about it, but someone else could be carrying that dangerous thing and that only made me feel more uncomfortable.

Tsuna didn't seem to have heard what I just said or simply didn't mind it but it was definitely strange; why was Mukuro even planning this surprise anyway? "Are you okay, Fuuta?!"

"I..." Fuuta actually started speaking, but he sounded somewhat dull; kind of like Lanchia, except with somewhat less emotions than him.

Tsuna was looking at him expectantly but it suddenly faded into an expression of worry. "Is something wrong?" Like me, he was probably somewhat suspicious of this situation in general, or at least that's what it seemed like to me.

Hesitantly, Tsuna walked closer to Fuuta until he was somewhat within arm's range of him. I couldn't help but grimace as I saw Mukuro smirking on the side; this was too weird. "Although he does not have the weapon that you wanted to see," he started as I stared at him blankly. _I _don't_ want to see it, I really _don't_ and I bet you know that I don't too._

"... I don't need you anymore!" Fuuta suddenly said, having me assume that when he was saying 'I...' he was going to say that sentence; was he hesitating then? Even so, the shock from it was great.

It was so impactful to Tsuna that his eyes were wide in surprise as he said nothing but this, "Fuuta...? What are you saying?"

"... I made him carry a weapon that was just as deadly instead." Meanwhile Mukuro finished his own sentence with strange timing as Fuuta took out what seemed to a knife from afar as he tried to make a cut on Tsuna with it.

He was close but from sheer instinct (or so it seemed), Tsuna had backed away from Fuuta. "Be careful, Tsuna! Fuuta's acting weird!" Reborn warned Tsuna even though what he just said was fairly obvious to me and I didn't even know Fuuta.

"But why?!" That obvious question came from Tsuna as he was dodging another attack of Fuuta's knife. It didn't seem like any sort of special knife though, and His Divine Presence never told me to be careful of people with knives.

... But then again, he never told me about the Leader's identity either and look at what that got me into. _Damn that Byakuran..._

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

* * *

_"Tsuna quickly yet hesitantly took Mukuro's rope." - The strange land of Namimori, 2014_

Yes, I wrote that by accident when I was writing a certain sentence of this chapter and you might recognize it from having just read it. Seriously though, Mukuro's rope? What the hell am I thinking on the depths of my mind?! It's definitely about Mukuro's rope, that's for sure...

Jokes aside, I'm still setting up Mukuro's fight! Maybe that's why I lost a follower because if that's the reason then I'm not even surprised; I wouldn't be so happy with that either. Well, but then again, something similar happened in the actual episode so this is 'cannon'?

In the actual episode, Mukuro barely interacts with Tsuna and gets Fuuta to chase after him for almost half of the episode until Tsuna takes out his mind control and then he goes bat shit, tries to kick Mukuro's ass with the whip and fails miserably only for Mukuro to completely own him and showing him all of his eye abilities, blah blah blah possession of Bianchi.

I kind of wanted more interaction with Mukuro so I didn't have Fuuta show up right away and I think this part with Fuuta will last for the half of the next chapter and then the actual fight will start. I have some plans for it but I never follow my plans so yeah, I don't know what I'll do with the next chapter.

To be perfectly honest, I never know exactly what I'll do with my chapters, they just... come to me on the spot.


	45. Chapter 43

**First words:**

* * *

I am _so _late! Well, such is life I guess; as much as I look like it, I don't have a lot of free time, especially now. I will have lots of free time on June but that's another thing. I literally spent more than a day writing this chapter and it took some effort for me to finally get it done so I can only hope that it doesn't really suck or said effort will be thrown out of the window. Besides, it was already a miracle that I got to upload this today so I can only hope that it's worth it.

Despite the fact that I'll be more busy and with less time to finish the story, I will definitely get to the Varia Arc; I just have to get there so I can write my plans for it! Like, even though most of the actual stuff related to Observer-chan and major changes will be in the Future Arc, I'm still somehow super hyped for the Varia Arc instead; it's probably because it's going to be the silliest of them all, you have no idea. Although I wrote a theme that I'm not familiar with (fangirls) in this Arc, the Varia Arc has an overall theme that I'm more knowledgeable on so I'm pretty psyched!

... I really should stop talking about Arcs that I haven't written yet. Either way, I kind of like this chapter: it has a bit of Observer-chan's involvement in it but I still think that it was somewhat cool. Besides, I thought that it could make you think back to the previous chapters going like, "Oh yeah, there was that... ^^" Well, I do hope that my story is worthy of that ^^'

**Fun facts:**

**- Believe it or not, Observer-chan always wanted a younger sibling; whether she seems like a good Older Sister is somewhat questionable but Observer-chan herself seems to think so. That is also one of the few things that she's optimistic about even though her mother has made it clear that it was _not_ going to happen;**

**- One other thing that Byakuran told the Funeral Wreaths was to not tell about anything that's happening to anyone but maybe (only maybe) Observer-chan; fortunately (or unfortunately for Observer-chan), as I had already clarified, the Funeral Wreaths didn't know of anything special either so this was not possible. Because of this, everyone besides Observer-chan will assume (And some have already assumed) that they're from some sort of mafia family; Reborn will be looking for that information, that's for sure. He won't find anything though so it would be pretty pointless, no? (^^ - Byakuran's expression while being aware of this, especially because he's aware of this).**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 43: How to effectively yet unwillingly use your Backup Plan**

* * *

"It looks like he's under mind control." Somehow, pointing out obvious information had become a thing around here and I definitely didn't like it. Did Reborn think that we were stupid or something?

... Then again, I did some stupid things while I was here and Tsuna seemed to not know these things. "But how do we get him back to normal- Waah!" Tsuna seemed to be dodging for his life and struggling with doing so as Fuuta relentlessly tried to cut him with that knife.

Although that was true, Fuuta seemed like he was struggling with that too; it almost seemed painful for him to do it. His expression seemed to be of frustration yet his eyes were still somewhat dull like Lanchia's; it only reminded me of the fact that this boy, the one that was trying to stab me before, was being controlled which meant that he must've been suffering.

No matter how I thought of it, it was cruel; Mukuro was cruel. "That's what you have to find out, Tsuna!" Tsuna let out a loud, "Eeeeeh?!" at Reborn's answer, probably due to having expected Reborn to at least give decent advice to him.

To be fair, who wouldn't rely on the genius baby assassin? I mentally sighed. To my surprise, Tsuna was now running towards Mukuro, reminding me of the fact that he did have a whip. _Is he going to take down Mukuro first to stop the Mind Control? That's way too reckless!_

Not only that but Fuuta was also going after him with a freaking knife; it would probably be pretty hard to defeat Mukuro while dodging it! "Oh?" Mukuro seemed to take notice of this but did absolutely nothing; was he underestimating Tsuna that much?

Well, the fact that he is only strong when he gets killed and resurrected by some weird bullet would be pretty pathetic by any standards. When he was apparently 'close enough' (since he didn't seem that close) to Mukuro, Tsuna tried to attack him with the whip only to hit himself with it and fall to the floor.

... That was possibly one of the most embarrassing and pathetic things that I had ever seen in my life; Mukuro was actually laughing at him, Zakuro actually rose from the floor to laugh at him! "You really do make me wonder, Tsunayoshi Sawada; you seem to think of some interesting things." Was Mukuro mocking him? I somehow wasn't surprised with that.

Tsuna couldn't even stand up as a knife was already on its way to him; how he was able to move out of the way while still on the floor was as miraculous as how I managed to dodge Fuuta's trident stab by tripping and falling down. When Tsuna did stand up though, he was back to avoiding being cut by the knife.

I wanted to go home; besides, I also didn't want to see any more of this. With this in mind, there would be only one way to make Fuuta stop, at least temporarily, trying to kill Tsuna: knocking him out! It worked for me so it would definitely work for Tsuna.

Unfortunately, Tsuna probably didn't know how to do such a thing and Bluebell was the one that knocked him out so the only person here that could do anything was Zakuro. Said Holy Protection was looking less bored and watching the fight with slight disinterest; getting him to help Tsuna of all people would be hard.

Well, at least I had to try. "Zakuro-san." I found that I was trying to get his attention by calling his name a lot and I honestly found that to be pretty weird. Why didn't I think of that before? When he looked at me, still with slight disinterest, I asked, "Can't you help him out with Fuuta?"

"Help that kid? As if, don't think that you can tell me what to do just because I'm protecting you, idjit. Besides, Byakuran-sama told us to not get in the way of whatever's going on unless you're in danger; does it look like you're in danger?" As expected, Zakuro wasn't willing to help out.

_Wait, Byakuran told them to not interfere with anything unless I'm in danger? Why would he, their sheer existence is an interference! But then..._ "If that's really it then why did you point out where Fuuta was?" After all, I wasn't in danger then so wouldn't he be going against Byakuran?

Well, it's not like Byakuran looked that intimidating, he was somewhat creepy though... _He's always smiling too, ugh..._ Since I was getting more and more pissed off as thought about him, I decided to stop actually focus on more important things than that. "That brat could've gone after you, idjit," Zakuro simply answered and truthfully, there wasn't a need to say anything else related to that.

Which meant that I had to get Zakuro to help by other means: if he could only do anything when I'd be in danger, then I'd have to make Fuuta target me.

... That really didn't sound like a good idea. "MUKURO!"

... But I did it anyway. _I'm so dead._ He shifted his gaze to me as I was standing up while Zakuro was staring at me with suspicion; he was definitely catching on to what I was doing. _If he doesn't do anything I'll be _so_ dead._

"Is that all you got? Are you just going to have a kid try to kill Tsuna and watch? And here I thought that you could do better than that!" _I'm **so** dead._ Even though I shouted that out in such a loud voice and sounded so smug, I was literally scared shitless on the inside; Zakuro was really not the best emotional support to have.

Mukuro didn't seem affected at all by what I said, smirking as he looked at me with slight amusement. "Kufufufu, could it be that you're trying to taunt me? If so, that was quite the laughable attempt at such a thing; do you think that I would ever waver with those words?"

_Ouch..._ I could swear that Zakuro was also somewhat amused by how terrible I did at taunting Mukuro and I did not feel like saying anything about it. With that, I concluded that getting help from Zakuro or getting Fuuta to target me was almost impossible but I didn't lose hope. After all, there was still Plan B, the one that I didn't want to resort to:

The slap to the face!

"Idjit, what are you doing?!" Zakuro did not seem so happy when he saw me running towards Tsuna and Fuuta and neither did Mukuro; well, he seemed more curious than anything but he was definitely not smirking anymore. 'I am SO dead!'

Tsuna was busy running away, having already tried the whip on Mukuro and even Fuuta but failing miserably, and his expression became that of surprise when he glanced at me as I was getting closer to Fuuta and him. "What are you doing here?! If you get between us, who knows what'll happen to you!"

He seemed to be worrying for me for some reason, even though he was also in danger as well; was this part of his nature? Even so, I did exactly what he didn't want me to do; I got in the middle of Tsuna, whose panic was obvious and Fuuta, whose suffering could also be seen from meters away. "You should be worrying about yourself instead!"

Before Fuuta could even attempt to get past me (to get to Tsuna), I rose my hand as it swooped down to his face with moderate force; my mother was better at this kind of thing. _**"Snap out of it already!"**_

"... You're worrying everyone for nothing."

Harsh as those words were, Fuuta was giving more attention to the cheek that got my slap as he had a hand over it, almost as if trying to feel if it was real. He seemed schock, a shock similar to Lanchia's and I could see Tsuna's worried yet thoughtful gaze as I assumed that he was probably thinking the same thing.

Before we knew it, Fuuta fell to his knees as tears went down his face yet the hand with the knife was still trying to decide whether to actually stab someone or not.

It was quite the pitiful sight. "Fuuta..." Tsuna got in front of him as I moved to the side, seeing him taking Fuuta's knife out of his hands. "Mukuro made you do terrible things, didn't he? That's why you feel guilt inside of you; but you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't do anything wrong so let's go back home, okay?"

_Wait, does Fuuta live with Tsuna?! Are they related? That would be awkward, I just slapped his brother in the face..._ Those thoughts aside, I smiled slightly at this scene before me, as Fuuta broke down in tears while sobbing loudly and Tsuna's smiling expression that would make anyone feel warm.

... That is, until Fuuta passed out; was he exhausted or was it something else? Did it have anything to do with Mukuro's Mind Control? "Well well, it seems like his mind broke down from your actions; you seem to enjoy getting in my way." I was certain that he was referring to me but I didn't even try to answer, knowing that it would be pointless.

Seeing as he knew that I wouldn't even spare him an answer, he shifted his attention to Tsuna instead. "Without any other means to subdue you, it seems like I will have to fight directly."_ Subdue? Wasn't he trying to kill Tsuna? What is he after anyway?_ I had a feeling that it would take some time for those questions to be answered. He stood up, leaving the seemingly comfortable couch free for others to sit on it. Unfortunately, I was sure that I would never get the chance to be sitting there.

"Huh?" That was all that Tsuna could say from how apparently sudden it was as Mukuro's eyes reflected the kanji for four and he was wielding his trident.

There was this feeling of doom in the room, and it mostly came for Tsuna. "Here I come!"

"Huh?! Hiiii!" I got away from Tsuna since I didn't feel like getting injured as I could see that Zakuro was still kind of pissed off.

Even so, I hesitantly sat back down to where I originally was, and that happened to be next to Zakuro although I was still at a fair distance away from him. "What the hell did you think you were doing, idjit?!"

"Plan... B...?" He gave me a blank look that was perfectly justifiable as I was trying my best to not sound sorry since I did not feel the need to apologize to the one angel that's there only because His Divine Presence somehow wants me alive or he wouldn't even care.

Even so, it was difficult to not feel really stupid because of how reckless I was and that was definitely my fault (and partially my mother's fault too but that's another thing...). "I know what I did, okay? Ugh..."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

My oh my, this was kind of serious; I think I made this more serious than the actual series. Even so, I'm still somewhat proud of this chapter; after all, I put a lot of effort into it. Believe it or not, I spent a day in a half writing this and I couldn't even upload it in due time because it was too late at night.

For that, I am deeply sorry but I hope that this chapter is actually cool or I think I'll die...!


	46. Chapter 43,5

**First words:**

* * *

_I'M ALIVE BIATCHES! _With a new favorite and a follower too, I'm so sorry for not having updated sooner to announce this.

Well, a wise person (You know who you are ^^) once or twice told me that rushing my story would only lead to it being terrible and she did have a point so I'm not going to rush it at all; this is proven by how long I took to get these chapters out so expect to wait ^^'

But wait, 'these' chapters? Oh yes, this is an omake chapter and I have also uploaded chapter 44! 8D

Now to talk about this chapter: as I said, it's an omake chapter that I impulsively wrote because I just had to. No, I'm serious, it was stuck on my head ever since chapter 43 or 42! I think I even tried to make a two-shot completely based off of this but I failed miserably! If I had gotten it right, it would've been a really strange crack fic, that's for sure.

By the way, this chapter is an alternate version of what would've happened in the beggining of Chapter 44 so the fact that they both have the same start is on purpose; after all, this is an alternative 'event' and therefore, not cannon to this non-cannon fanfiction since I don't own KHR! Yes, I know, I have not put any disclaimer yet but I guess I might as well say it now: I don't own KHR! Now that that's over with, let's get to the actual chapter.

**Fun facts:**

**- Ken wasn't the one that put the rope in the wrong place, it was actually Chikusa as Ken asked him to do it instead of him as much as Chikusa said that it was troublesome. With this, one would feel sorry for Ken who was placed as a culprit for such a thing...**

**- When Mukuro talks about 'certain heavy things', one of them are the couches that were placed in certain rooms of the building. Not only that but sicne he had already assumed that Kokuyo Center was going to become a temporary base of sorts before he leaves for Italy, he knew that he would have to make renovations so he also has plans for that; not much will be done though, considering the members of the Kokuyo Gang.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 43.5: Omake 3**

* * *

I sat on the floor yet again, having done all that I could to help Tsuna. Well, he was now going to face Mukuro so I'd say that I probably made the situation worse...

Either way, Mukuro wasn't even trying to be fast as he charged at a very panicked Tsuna with a certain amount of elegance that was somewhat strange to see from someone who was supposedly cruel and evil; but then again, the way that the speaks also holds some sort of strange elegance to it so it might really just be his nature.

Tsuna, with nothing else to do in defense to such a thing since the whip was pretty much useless, ran farther and farther to the back until, **"Waah!"**

Somehow, he tripped over something and he fell face-first to the floor which actually made him not get hit by the attack that Mukuro did right before Tsuna tripped. That was as lucky as that one time with Fuuta...

"The whip again- Huh?!" Seeing that the whip was actually in front of him and not anywhere near his legs, he tried looking for something that could've made him fall to the floor.

What he found was... pretty strange for a situation like this. "Oh? It seems like Ken was a bit too careless; he left my rope in this room even though I explicitly told him to bring it over to the second floor instead. How could we ever finish the renovation of that room now?" Even though he said that, he didn't sound all that bothered, almost as if it was no problem to him.

It was probably a problem for Ken though but I didn't even feel sorry for him seeing as he was the one that wounded my arm! "Rope...?" Tsuna also seemed somewhat perplexed at this since it was so random and I couldn't even blame him for feeling that way.

"Yes, that is a rope. It would have certainly helped to carry certain heavy things while Ken was absent." He was talking almost as if he didn't really care with a hint of a mocking tone (directed at Tsuna) yet I had a feeling that it was something important. _Besides, what does he mean with 'certain heavy things' anyway?_

Tsuna quickly yet hesitantly took Mukuro's rope for some reason that I wasn't completely sure of-

... Is it just me or there's something _really_ wrong with that sentence?

* * *

**Author's Notes****:**

* * *

I had to do it, I just **HAD** to! Actually, I don't think you should consider this to be cannon (of this fic), you really shouldn't.

As far as I'm concerned, Observer-chan had a bit of a strange daydream; yeah, that's totally it!

Not cannon (of this fic) at all! _Not **AT ALL!**_

Because of that, the chapter will start at where this omake started. Well, to be fair, all omakes can really just be non-cannon (of this fic) but still, you get the idea.


	47. Chapter 44

**First words:**

* * *

**Obligatory Warning since I'm strangely paranoid about this: There was an omake chapter before this one and if you didn't read it, you skipped ahead! If you did then ignore this because it's just me being weird.**

I was actually already done with the omake long before I was even writing this chapter but I decided that it would be better to upload both of them at once instead of just putting out a potentially stupid omake. You might be thinking that I had Writer's Block but I really didn't as I had this outcome planned since chapter 37 or something and it was just me procrastinating and being lazy; after all, I have many more interests than KHR and much more songs to listen to beyond the awesomeness that is the KHR soundtrack so I got a bit distracted with them. Besides, I already apologized in the Author's Notes and that's why I'm not apologizing here.

Seriously, I do wonder on how I still have inspiration for this story, I still have a good idea on what I'm doing with this (somewhat). Anyway, this chapter, although not lacking in inspiration, was pretty hard to write for one reason: I did _not_ feel like writing Mukuro's exposition. Instead of that, I made Observer-chan not pay much attention to it, making me glad yet again that this is not in third person. Thank you, Observer-chan!

**Fun facts:**

**- To get some more details on what happened in the fight between Mukuro and Hibari, I'll tell you this: Hibari got cherry blossom-KO'ed again since Mukuro couldn't bother beating Hibari for the time being and left him at the site of the HFW I only to be found by a certain someone and de-cherry blossom-KO him, bringing him to another part of the building. She also took care of some of the wounds that he received although she couldn't do anything about the Sakura-kura disease and left. With that, Hibari has no idea on where she went but he really didn't care either; well, except for the fact that he was indebted to her (even though she said nothing of the sort) but that is for later, he decided as his rematch came first;**

**- The one that I mentioned having the Ranking Book is indeed the same person revealed in this chapter; due to it being so heavy though, she left it somewhere safe with plans to give it to Haru since she would have a better idea on who the owner of such a thing was. She didn't read through it though, as curious as she was about it.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 44: A shockingly strange revelation**

* * *

I sat on the floor yet again, having done all that I could to help Tsuna. Well, he was now going to face Mukuro so I'd say that I probably made the situation worse...

Either way, Mukuro wasn't even trying to be fast as he charged at a very panicked Tsuna with a certain amount of elegance that was somewhat strange to see from someone who was supposedly cruel and evil; but then again, the way that the speaks also holds some sort of strange elegance to it so it might really just be his nature.

Honestly, I had no idea on how Tsuna would ever get out of this situation without a miracle or at least a bullet that resurrects you and temporarily gives you powers; unfortunately, he had none of those.

As Mukuro got closer to him, Tsuna decided to try the whip again; how that would ever be effective was beyond me but to give him credit, he was at least trying. As he tried his best to direct the whip towards Mukuro, said trident-wielding person had already passed him, having done a great amount of... nothing.

"Um-" "He hit the brat, idjit; he was just too fast for you to notice it." I watched with surprise as various light wounds appeared all over Tsuna's body and he winced in pain, making me see Mukuro in a whole different perspective: if Bluebell hadn't appeared, I would've surely died.

That only proved the strength of my Holy Protection and yet, that didn't make me any more comfortable. When Mukuro turned around, I saw that purple-ish (?) flame in his eye yet again as Tsuna looked at it with surprise. "A Dying Will Flame?!"

_A what now?_ So that flame was a Dying Will Flame? _And the bullet was called Dying Will Bullet... So they're connected, right? Does that mean that the flames on Tsuna's forehead were also Dying Will Flames?_ "Oh, so you see it? That is quite rare."

"What does he mean? I see it perfectly." Somehow, I decided to rely on Zakuro for explanations even though I would never be sure if he would even explain things in the first place; it's hard to know what angels are thinking, that's for sure.

As far as I knew, Zakuro could just disappear all of a sudden like Bluebell and make me freak out so it was hard to not be on your guard even while having Holy Protection with me. "That's because Byakuran-sama's making you see it, idjit."

_Oh, so it's all on Byakuran?_ That made me feel slightly more disappointed in myself since that pretty much meant that I was relying on His Divine Presence.

... But then again, that is pretty much what I was doing; after all, Holy Protection does come from His Divine Presence. "Okay, but why would he want me to see those Dying Will Flame things?" I asked, having noticed that Mukuro, Tsuna and Reborn were talking to each other.

What I picked up from loosely listening to that was something along the lines of Fourth Realms, reincarnation and aura which only made me realize that the kanji on his eye (ugh...) corresponded to each of the six paths of reincarnation and that the fourth one only made him slightly stronger.

_Did he also say something about having been to all six Underworlds...?_ I didn't feel like assuming that (as impossible as it was) since that could only mean that he was much stronger than what I thought he was. "Like I know, idjit; if it's Byakuran-sama's will then you should be grateful that he's doing that to you in the first place."

_Oh yes, I'm _so grateful_ that God Himself has taken his precious time to get me here for unknown reasons!_ Meanwhile, I decided to focus on Tsuna and Mukuro instead of asking any further questions to Zakuro. "Then I shall show you..."

Seeing that Mukuro's eye now had the kanji of 1 on it, I wasn't so bothered with whatever was going to happen; that only meant that he was going to use his illusions and I already knew that they weren't real so falling for them would be really hard. "The skills that I learned from the six realms, starting with the first one; The Realm of Hell."

I was expecting to finding myself get almost burned or something but it seemed like the only one that was being affected by the illusion was Tsuna, showing me how stupid I looked when I had been in illusions myself since I probably did the same thing that he was doing right now: somehow drop to the floor while shaking his arms around as if not knowing what to do in the middle of a fall while screaming out the names of his friends; some of them, namely Gokudera, were not even here.

"Wake up, No-Good Tsuna!" With a kick so strong that I could almost feel it, Reborn had made Tsuna snap out of the illusion.

Knowing who had done such a thing, Tsuna turned to Reborn looking really mad as he said, "Hey, why did you- Huh? Where's everyone? And why's everything back to normal?" It seemed like he still hadn't realized that none of it was real and it was somewhat stupid if seen from the perspective of the person that wasn't affected; even Reborn had seen an illusion but had broken out of it so fast that it didn't even make a difference.

It certainly didn't make him hesitate in kicking Tsuna with impossible strength for his body but he was apparently special so impossible things were supposedly justified. _Let's... not think about that._ "You saw an illusion," Reborn answered in the simplest way possible.

I wondered on why neither Zakuro nor I got affected by the illusion that was apparently supposed to affect everyone but I had this feeling that it involved His Divine Presence and I did not feel like hearing about Him. "An illusion?"

"So you saw through it; well done. But that does not make up all my skills," Mukuro said as the kanji in his eye changed to 3 and that only meant one thing:

_Oh not the snakes!_ Before I could cower in fear the door was slammed open, making me surprised that it had been closed in the first place. "I finally found you."

I didn't even need to turn around; his voice was that recognizable. _Hibari... the super hero?_ Did it even matter that he was a super hero now? Super heroes don't get their asses kicked! "Hibari-san!" Tsuna seemed honestly relieved to see him but I wasn't sure if it was either worry for his wellbeing or because Hibari could handle this better than he could; honestly, it might've been both.

"How are you here now, we couldn't find you at all!" I was the one that raised this question as Hibari should've been lying on the floor of the site of the HFW I in defeat since Mukuro was standing here as if nothing had happened to him; if that was the case, then where the hell did he come from?

And most of all, why did he get his ass kicked in the first place?! "I was taken away from that room by Kyoko Sasagawa; I have yet to repay my debt to her." He sounded especially annoyed at the last part of that sentence, implying that he _really_ didn't like to be indebted to someone.

... And that someone happened to be Kyoko Sasagawa.

Wait, Kyoko Sasagawa? _What?_

Both Tsuna's reaction and my reaction were exactly the same:

**_"KYOKO-CHAN DID WHAT?!"_**

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

* * *

LOL Surprise?

I'm so sorry for procrastinating,_ I'm so sorry for procrastinating,_ **_I'm so sorry for procrastinating!_**

Like, it's not that I don't have inspiration to go on with the story, it's really because I'm lazy so I'm really sorry! Either way, were you expecting this? I hope not or I suck at twists. To be fair, Kyoko is a Master Illusionist in here...

I hope you also like the omake that I wrote as a bonus which is before this chapter? ^^'


End file.
